Everyday with you
by SnOwYfOrEsT
Summary: Momo managed to enroll to Seireitei University, a privileged university 2 hours from her house. Under certain circumstances, she finds herself living with her crush, Toushirou Hitsugaya, and his family. How will she survive everyday under the same roof with him and his lively family?
1. Day 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is snowyforest and today I'd like to introduce you this new story. Obviously it's another HitsuHina fanfic...**

**It's nothing much, just a simple plot, same characters, and... yeah, that's pretty much it. I really hope you guys will like this story, I'll do my best with this story and I love the way you lie and Berry Dormitory!**

**Might change the title, still not sure about it! suggestions are welcome :)**

**Summary: Momo will officially be a university student as soon as September comes. She managed to enroll to Seireitei University, a privileged university 2 hours from Momo's house. Her mother manages to contact old friends and get Momo to live with the Hitsugaya family, along with her beloved crush Toushirou Hitsugaya. Maiden in love + Good/bad boy + 1 house= ?**

**And there goes the summary.**

**I'm actually looking for a beta reader. If you guys can reccomend me anyone, just pm me or put in in the review.. thanks!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

**Day 1**

At times like these I wonder...

Why me?

Who am I even kidding, there's no such thing as _Times like these _since this is the first, and I hope last, time that this tragedy, or gift sent from heaven (depends on perspectives), has ever happened to me.

We're in the middle of summer break, and next month I'll be officially a university student in Seireitei University.

I thought I was supposed to move the day before school started, because, you know, I love my family, and I would've loved to stay a little more with them.

But no, my mom had to go all crazy and tell me to go 1 month before school starts so that I could get used to my new lifestyle at the Hitsugaya's.

Sounds cool mom. Really.

NO.

But anyway...

Why?

Oh I think I remember now... because I chose the wrong University maybe? No that's not really the problem.

I'm pretty sure the University I chose is the right one for me, since I want to take the medicine course.

So what's the problem? I'm supposed to see this as a gift sent from heaven, a miracle maybe.

Yet I'm seeing this as a tragedy.

Why? Why here? Why not anywhere else? Why me?

Because it's 2-3 hours away from home? No problem, I can just go back and forth. I mean, I can just wake up at 3.30 am and take a train, get to the city at 7.30 and get to school in less than 30 minutes.

No problem!

But of course, my mom had to get the fantastic idea to get me to live with them.

Of all their friends, why them?

Why did it have to be the one where Toushirou's included?

_Why?_

"Oh, you're here already, Momo-chan!" I looked up from the depths of despair and met a very happy face of a beautiful lady. She smiled happily at me and held my hands "My my, you've grown up so much since the last time I saw you!"

Her eyes were of a beautiful emerald colour and she had long very light blonde hair, almost tending to white.

"I'm really sorry for the trouble, aunt Shizuka... I told my parents I could live alone in an apartment, but-"

"Don't even mention it!" she said cheerfully "I'm very happy that you're here! I'm sure my son will be happy to see you!"

I blush as soon as she mentioned her son.

So... I have this crush on him and he doesn't but I do and he doesn't but I still do but... yeah.

"Honey! Momo-chan's here!" my aunt yelled as we walked down the corridor of their house.

"What?" a male voice boomed, soon to be followed by heavy quick footsteps "Momo-chan!"

"Uncle Juu- oof!" I couldn't even finish speaking as he pulled me in a tight tight hug. He had long white hair and brown eyes, he didn't change much since last time I saw him.

"Welcome to your new home, Momo-chan!" he pulled back and looked at me "You've really grown up! What a beautiful young lady!" he grinned and searched for something in his pockets, then he pulled out countless candies "Want a candy?"

I giggled and took one "Thanks."

"Come on, I'll take you to your room!" my aunt cheered happily and pulled me with her.

I looked around the house, since this was even the first time I've ever been here, looking for... uh... no one in particular.

"Toushirou's not home yet!" did she read my mind? "He has soccer practice and all that stuff..." she turned to me smiling as we walked up the stairs

I blushed "I-I wasn't really looking for him."

"Of course you weren't" she giggled "Here's your room!" she opened a white door that revealed a bedroom.

The bedroom had white walls, the flooring was in light parquet. There were two single beds on each side of the quite small room.

In between of the beds was a desk with two chairs and a big round carpet under it.

One bed was against the wall, and it had light blue sheets, a couple of pillows and a shelf above it that had some books.

The other one was by the window with peach coloured sheets and a big white tiger stuffed toy.

A big closed was standing opposite the two beds, against the wall by the entrance.

And that was pretty much it.

"So..." I put my bag down "I'll be sharing this room with Rangiku?" Rangiku is Toushirou's cousin. She's a good friend of mine, and she told me she'd be living here too since she wanted to study at my same University.

"Nope!" aunt Shizuka grinned "You'll be sharing this room with Toushirou!"

I froze on my spot. Time stopped and I felt like crying in despair and wanted to go home. I mean... it only takes 2 hours by train, my bag's ready and I got enough money for the ticket.

But I couldn't move.

_Oh God._

"I'm home!" I heard the oh-so-familiar voice come from downstairs.

I think I started to sweat cold as my _dear _aunt poked her head out of the door "Shirou-chan! Come upstairs! Hurry up!"

I paled up and I put my hand on my forehead, wanting to slap myself so bad and wake up from this nightmare.

Crush or not crush, I'm not mentally prepared.

"What is it?" he leaned against the doorframe in all of his handsome glory.

His white spiky hair grew a little longer since the last time I saw him. He looked at me surprised, raising an eyebrow "Hey, what are you doing here?" he looked in his bedroom "Why are there two beds in my room?"

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT I'M DOING HERE? THIS IS YOUR HOUSE, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING!_

My mind is going to explode. Oh how much I wish to yell at him!

"Well!" aunt Shizuka clapped her hands together "Starting from today, Momo-chan will be living with us, and you two shall share this room!" she twirled her way out of the room "Enjoy!" she closed the door and hummed while she made her way downstairs.

"Uhm..." my face was on fire and I didn't know what to do.

Toushirou ran his hand through his hair and sighed "Ok, this is my bed" he sat on the bed against the wall "and that's yours" he pointed to the one by the window

Alright Momo. Focus.

Let's get things clear.

So... You decided to go to a University a little far from home. You didn't want to get your dad to keep on taking you to school because he's always tired from work.

Then what happened?

I don't get it? How did I get here?

Clear up the mess in your mind, damn it!

Ok. Deep breath, we'll be okay.

So after you told your parents that you didn't want to disturb them with the 'take-Momo-to-school-everyday' thing, your dear mother decided to let you live in the city where your school is.

We're getting there, alright.

Dad was against it. Yay! But mom always wins so he couldn't do anything about it.

Since they got friends in this city they asked them to let me stay at their house.

And uhm...

Ta-da!

Momo Hinamori, 18 years old, long dark hair, brown eyes, average height, good grades, will be living with her crush Toushirou Hitsugaya.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower, you should make yourself at home now." Toushirou smiled at me and walked out of the room.

I fell on my knees and buried my face in my hands.

_... Why me?_

**A/N: Chapter done! My bad, it might've been a little short, but I hope you guys enjoyed it! What do you think so far of the plot? Reviews are much apreciated :)**

**Follow me on twitter!**

**Snowyforest18**


	2. Tonight

**A/N: Hellooooo everyone! Don't know how but I managed to quickly finish chapter 2!**

**I've got for the first time a beta reader! And she's super awesome and super cool! This chapter became MORE awesome when she put her magic on it!**

**That sounds weird, but whatever! Thanks Lia! :))**

**So guys, here you go! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Tonight**

I opened my suitcase and started to take out my clothes.

I still couldn't believe it. I can stand living with Toushirou under the same roof, but sleeping in the same room as him too?

That's just...

"Hey, need help?" I turned around and saw Toushirou walk in shirtless with shorts that ended at his knees, and a small towel hanging loosely over his shoulder.

Can I die right now, if possible?

"N-no thanks." I bit my tongue, trying to look away from him. "I can do it on my own." I turned my back to him and kept pulling clothes out of the small luggage I had brought.

Alright, so jeans, shorts, and skirts will go together. I folded them neatly and temporarily put them on the bed, next to my shirts and dresses.

I heard the closet open and looking back I saw Toushirou placing his clothes on the right side. "The left side is yours, I'll keep the right side."

After thanking him I put my clothes in the closet, struggling to keep them neat.

"Momo! Shirou! Time for dinner!" my Aunt called from downstairs.

I looked inside my luggage and quickly closed it. Toushirou looked at me curiously. "Let's go."

I laughed nervously. "You go first, I still have to take care of my clothes."

He furrowed his eyebrows, still confused. "Let me help you then, so you can finish sooner. Then later, you can rest." He started started walking towards me and I threw the luggage under the bed.

"I was kidding! Everything's perfect! Let's go and eat." I stood up and looked at him. "You should put a s-shirt on anyway." I muttered, blushing.

He opened the closet and grabbed the first shirt he found. "Alright, let's go."

We made our way downstairs and into the dining room.

Wow, their house was pretty big. In the middle of the dining room, there was a long table. It had 6 seats, and against a wall was a fireplace. Over it hung a beautiful picture of their family.

"Alright!" Aunt Shizuka put a big bowl of pasta with tomato sauce and meat in the center of the table. "Time to eat!"

I stared in awe. "Wow, Aunt Shizuka! This looks delicious!"

She laughed. "It IS delicious!" I noticed Toushirou already sitting in one of the chairs at the table. "Come on, let's eat!" She started to push me towards the chair next to Toushirou's.

What the hell is wrong with her? Seriously!

I hesitantly sat next to Toushirou as Aunt Shizuka hopped all the way to her seat. I looked around and noticed that someone was missing.

"What about Rangiku?" I asked.

"Oh, she'll come next week!" My uncle tucked the end of his napkin into his shirt like a kid and started eating the pasta.

"Here, have some." Toushirou kindly put some pasta on my plate and I froze in my seat.

I could die of happiness right now.

"So, Momo-chan! How do you feel about living with us?" Aunt Shizuka asked me as she smiled gracefully at me.

"Well, I'm a little nervous, and kind of embarrassed... Sorry again for the trouble, Aunt Shizuka..."

"Oh stop it, you!" She shook her head. "And stop calling me Aunt Shizuka, it makes me feel so old!"

"But darling, you are ol-" Uncle Juushiro stopped midway through his sentence as he cradled his leg under the table in pain.

Seems like Aunt Shizuka doesn't really like being called old, aye?

"Don't listen to Juushiro, _he's_ the old man in the house!" Aunt Shizuka laughed happily as she kicked her husband's feet. "Just call me Shizuka-san!"

I nodded. "Okay."

Note to self: never call Aunt Shizuka old.

"Mom, cut it out and let's eat." Toushirou ate his portion of pasta after putting lots of cheese on top. Cheese lover?

"_You_ cut it out, Shirou! I know you're happy that Momo's here!" Shizuka-san grinned evilly as Toshiro and I nearly choked on our food.

"What are you talking about?" Toushirou said after coughing. "Whatever."

I blushed madly and kept eating my little portion of pasta.

After chatting and eating, we managed to finish our food and it was time to clean up.

"I'll take care of it." I stood up and started collecting the plates and glasses, but Shizuka-san stopped me.

"No, don't worry about it Momo-chan! I've always been in charge of this stuff!" She stood up, but I just shook my head.

"It's okay, I'd really like to help out."

Toushirou stopped me and held my hand, grabbed the plates and glasses for me and spoke up. "You must be tired from travelling. You should take a shower and rest. Maybe call your parents, they might be worried."

I put a hand over my mouth in surprise. "Oh shoot, I didn't call them yet!"

He laughed. "See? Go on and call them, we'll take care of the dishes."

After thanking everyone, I ran upstairs to grab my run-down cellphone. Then I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello? Momo?"

"Hey Mom." I sat on my bed and looked out the window "How's it going over there?"

"Don't worry about us, and tell me more about what's going on there! So... how's your room?"

I heard her muffled laughter.

Oh no. She didn't...

"Mom... did you actually..."

She burst into a fit of laughter. I could already imagine her holding her sides and wiping her tears away. "Remember darling! Everything I do is all for you!" Somehow her voice sounded like it was getting quieter and quieter.

"Hello? Momo? Is that you?" I heard my Dad's worried voice and I smiled.

"Hey Dad."

"Come back home! I already miss you! If you want, I'll even come and get you!"

"I miss you too Dad, but apparently mom made me go here for me. Whatever that means."

"...Huh?"

"Yeah, that was my reaction." I laughed.

"So, did you eat? Did you thank Shizuka and Juushiro for their hospitality? And don't forget! When you cross the street, watch out for cars! And, don't talk to strangers! Ahh! Misaki cut it- -ou-t!" I heard my Mom trying to snatch the cellphone from Dad.

Very mature. Like always.

"Don't talk to boys who try to pick you u-! I love you!" Dad disappeared and I heard Mom's chirpy voice again. "Hey honey! Don't mind your Dad, you know how his tiny mind works!"

I heard Dad protest in the background. "Enjoy your stay there, and always use protection!" I sighed and facepalmed. I'm probably blushing right now. Dad started yelling protests at Mom, saying things like 'Such profanities are not allowed'. "Love you lots hun! Good night!"

I giggled. "Love you too, good night Mom." I hung up and put my cell phone on the desk.

My parents can be childish at times, but I love them a lot.

I took my luggage and put all my undies in the back of the closet, hiding them behind my clothes. I grabbed a pair of light gray jogging pants, a dark gray tank top, clean undies, and my tooth brush and tooth paste.

"Uhhh, shampoo... soap..." I looked through my luggage but there was no sign of them. "I thought I brought them..." I sighed in frustration. I guess I'll have to go to a store tomorrow morning and buy shampoo and soap. Tonight I'll just shower with water.

"If you need shampoo and soap, there's some in the bathroom." I nearly jumped out of my skin, startled by Toushirou's voice.

I looked back blushing. "Thanks..."

He looked at me for a moment then suddenly stood up, opened the closet, and threw me a white towel. "You can use that for now. It's clean, I haven't used it yet."

I nodded, and walked as fast as possible out of the bedroom.

After closing the door behind me, I felt like dying. Again.

I looked around and found the bathroom, right next to our bedroom.

Oh my God, I said OUR bedroom. One day, this will make me go crazy. Or maybe I'm already crazy.

Not fun. Maybe...

As I entered the bathroom, I ran my hand along the wall looking for the light switch. When the lights turned on the bathroom lit up, revealing a bath tub/shower over in a corner by the window, a sink on the left side with cabinets under the sink and above it, the toilet on the right side of the bath tub, and toilet paper and all that stuff. The upper half of the walls were in normal white paint. The lower half was covered in small, cream-colored tiles. The floor was covered in big, white tiles.

It was pretty big. Well, at least it was bigger than the bathroom I had in my house.

I was tempted to take a long bubble bath, but then I decided to take a quick shower. By the bath tub, I saw a bottle of shampoo and soap.

This... is Toushirou's shampoo! I'm disgusting! I'm so disgusted by myself right now. But I can't help it; the joy of using his shampoo! I'm a flippin' pervert! Stop it, Momo Hinamori. Cut it out, hurry and take that stupid shower.

Following my inner voice, I quickly took a shower and dried up using Toushirou's towel.

Well, it wasn't really his towel. Or maybe it was. I mean he said it was his, but he didn't use it.

So... yeah. I never thought a bathroom could make me go this crazy. Soon I'll have to go to a mental hospital.

Because of Toushirou, if it's not obvious enough.

After my wonderful trip in the bathroom (I already changed into my night outfit), I stood in front of the bedroom door holding the clothes I wore today.

Well, what am I supposed to do now? Should I knock before I go in? Or not? Will he think it's weird for me to knock? What will he think of me, looking like this?

Seriously. This is not good for my mind and my heart. I should ask Aunt Shizuka to let me stay in the room Rangiku will be staying in.

Or maybe not? AH! I don't know! Whatever!

Here I go. I'm gonna knock. Just to be safe.

As I raised my hand to knock the door suddenly opened, and my eyes widened in surprise.

Toushirou looked at me, just as surprised as I probably was. "Hey, I thought you fell in the toilet." Then he chuckled.

I raised my eyebrows. "What?"

He ruffled my still wet hair. "You should dry your hair, or you'll catch a cold. We kind of have the same smell. Did you find the shampoo?"

I blushed madly. How the hell can he say such things so... easily? I began trying to dry my hair using the towel, squeezing water out. Then I walked into the room, trying to hide my face from him.

He followed suit, closing the door behind him and turning on the air-con.

I sat on my bed and hugged the big white tiger plush tightly, my back towards Toushirou. He was sitting in his bed, probably reading one of his books.

Toushirou spoke up suddenly. "Treat that tiger well, I've had it since childhood."

I turned around. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah, back then it was way bigger than me."

"Ehhh, you sound like an old man." I laughed. "You're still young, Toushirou."

He raised his eyebrow and gave me a crooked smile. Damn it, I like him so much. "Alright, alright. Sounds like old sister Momo has more experience than little Toushirou here."

I pouted. "Well I do!"

"Of course you do. You're only one year older than me, don't get too excited about it." He rolled his eyes.

"Mouu, whatever." I threw the tiger at him and crossed my arms.

"Look at that. Very mature Momo, really." He said, laughing.

"Stop teasing me already!"

"Why should I? It's fun!" He grinned and I almost melted.

Damn, it's getting hot in this room. Is the air-con on or what?

He looked at his alarm clock on his tiny bedside table. " to sleep, gotta wake up early tomorrow."

I cocked my head to the side. "Where are you going tomorrow?"

Toushirou laid down and tucked himself under the thin sheets. "I wanted to take you out, show you around the neighborhood maybe." He looked at me with his dazzling emerald eyes. "You don't want to?"

A flippin' arrow shot through my heart. He's so adorable! And I hate it!

"O-okay..." I said, quite taken back by this wonderful news.

Right now I'm saying this like it's some sort of tragedy, but deep inside I'm actually having a party. I admit it, whatever. I like him.

He smiled at me. "Good night, Momo." Then he turned around and faced the wall next to him.

After I calmed myself down a little, I smiled.

More than smiling actually, I have probably put on a scary ear-to-ear grin. That's disgustingly disgusting.

Oh... I can't wait for tomorrow!

"Good night."

**A/N: Aaaand I'm spent! here you go guys! Chapter 2!** **What do you think about it? Big thanks again to my super cool beta reader Lia (a.k.a. Aurelia Artemee) and to all of you awesome readers and reviewers!**


	3. Date?

**A/N: And here we are again! Chapter 3 of Everyday with you for you guys! :3**

**Thanks for the awesome feedback and your kind support! I really hope we'll be able to keep on going like this and I'll try to update more :)**

**Thanks also to my awesome beta reader Lia (a.k.a. Aurelia Artemee):D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Date...?**

I don't know why, but today my pillows feel very soft and comfortable. It's also very chilly. Maybe I left my window open?

How peaceful... and weird. Why is my cat not mewling like usual?

Hmm... maybe it went out for a walk. Whatever, it means I can sleep for 10 more minutes.

But really, I should close the windows. It's very cold in here.

I tried to open my eyes, but I was blinded by sunlight.

"Hmm... No, that goes on the empty bookshelf..."

That voice sounds so familiar. Isn't that Toushirou's voice? Ah, I miss him. It's been a while since I last saw him.

I hope that on his birthday this year we'll be invited to his party. Last year, it seemed like they celebrated it eating out.

"Maybe I should leave a note... Hmm... Never mind, I'll come back before she wakes up."

It's funny, because his voice sounds so... I don't know. It sounds like he's in the same room as me. But that's impossible, we don't live together.

...Right?

I opened my eyes and found myself in an unfamiliar room. Where the hell am I?

I sat up and rubbed my sleepy eyes, trying to figure out what was going on. I looked down and somehow my bed was smaller than usual. The window is right next to me. There's a desk between my bed and another bed on the other side of the room.

That bed was neat and had blue sheets on it.

On the opposite wall stood a big closet that nearly covered the entire space. In front of my bed there was a TV hanging on the wall, and a table with drawers under it. On the table was a PS3.

Above the door there was an air-conditioning unit. That explains why I felt so cold.

I got out of bed. I looked at the bulletin board that hung over desk and saw pictures of Toushirou and his friends.

Well, everything makes sense now.

I'll admit it, I'm so stupid. Damn, how the hell could I forget something like that?

Seriously!

I grabbed the cell phone that I had left on the desk and looked at the time.

It's only 6.30 am... where is Toushirou?

Whatever, he must be downstairs.

I tidied up my bed and turned off the air-con. Then I put on my fluffy slippers and walked into the bathroom to start my morning routine.

It's pretty early, I guess Aunt Shizuka and Uncle Juushirou are still sleeping.

I made my way downstairs but saw no sign of Toushirou.

Err... I should stop looking for him. I sound like a creepy stalker that only has eyes for him. Ew.

Not knowing what to do, I went into the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. There were still some leftovers from last night's dinner, but I don't think anyone would want to eat pasta for breakfast.

Well... I would, but that would make everyone think that I'm a pig.

I rummaged through the fridge and grabbed the ingredients for pancakes.

Luckily, I can move around pretty well in the kitchen. So I started cooking pancakes for everyone.

I suddenly heard the front door open and close. Then I saw Toushirou peek into the kitchen. "Hey, that smells good." He walked in. "Can I have some?"

I chuckled. "Sure, but shouldn't we wait for your parents?"

He took big steps toward the pancakes. "I'll leave some for them." He grabbed the largest pancakes on the plate and ate them.

"Where have you been?" I asked, trying very hard not to sound like an over attached girlfriend.

"I always go for a run every morning. You should come along sometime." He sat on the chair by the round table in the kitchen.

"No way mister, I am so bad at sports. I have no resistance when it comes to running. After like 3 minutes I'll already be tired and out of breath."

Toushirou laughed. "That's exactly why you need to come along. We'll take breaks whenever you feel tired."

Stop being so sweet, damn it! "Yeah yeah, whatever." I flipped over the pancake on the pan. "Do you want coffee? Or tea?"

"I'll have coffee, but first I'll go take a shower. I'll be right back." He stood up, and grabbed another pancake. "Yummy!"

"Hey!" I yelped, trying to stop him from taking any more pancakes. "You're gonna finish them!"

"Too bad, not my problem!" He said, laughing his way upstairs.

Here comes another creepy grin. I'm glad Toushirou's not here now, he'd totally freak out if he saw me smiling like this.

"Good morning, Momo-chan!" Shizuka-san came into the kitchen, twirling happily. "What are you doing up so early?" She took a peek over my shoulder. "Pancakes?"

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind me cooking breakfast." I said, getting all shy and stuff.

"You silly girl! Of course I don't mind! But it's your summer vacation, you're supposed to wake up at 11 or something!"

Wow, is this something a parent should say to their son or daughter?

"But thank you anyway darling! They look delicious!" She smiled and started placing plates and glasses on the round table in the kitchen. "Juushirou will come down in a minute, then we'll all have breakfast together."

"Okay." I washed the frying pan and the utensils I used to cook and mix the ingredients. As soon as I finished, Toushirou and Uncle Juushirou came downstairs and quickly took their place at the table.

"Good morning, Momo-chan." Uncle Juushirou greeted me as I served the pancakes and sat down.

"Good morning." I smiled, and started cutting a pancake.

"Did you sleep well last night, dear?" Shizuka-san patted my back as she served some juice and sat down.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Your Uncle and I have work today." She slowly took a bite of her pancake. "We'll be back tonight, so the house will be in your hands. Both of you." She grinned.

"Uh, Mom, I wanted to take Momo out today since I have no soccer practice. Just wanted to show her around the city."

Shizuka-san and Uncle Juushirou looked at each other. Shizuka-san then grinned, the corners of her mouth stretching from one ear to the other.

God, that's creepy.

"Oh okay, I see! So you two are going on a date, huh?" She let out a scary giggle. "You guys have fun then!" She kept giggling to herself as Toushirou and I looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

He just shook his head, as if to tell me not to let it get to me. It's probably gonna happen lots of times.

Uncle Juushirou looked up at the clock. "Oh no! Let's go, Shizuka. We're gonna be late!"

Shizuka-san pouted. "Eh, but I want to chat more with the kids!"

"Maybe you mean you want to laugh more like a creepy Obaa-san." Uncle Juushirou muttered, loud enough for us to hear.

I muffled my laughter, and Toushirou muffled his.

"HEY! What do you mean by that?" Shizuka-san stood up angrily.

"Nothing! Let's go already!" He started to drag her away from the kitchen.

"See you later guys! Have fun!" I heard Shizuka-san call from the hallway as they left.

I let out a shaky breath. Wow, that was intense and weird.

"Sorry about that. I'm warning you, that's gonna happen a lot." Toushirou sighed as he finished off his pancakes.

I drank the rest of my juice. "It's okay, my Mom has weird moments like that too." I laughed.

He chuckled and stood up. "Okay, I'll be in charge of the dishes today."

I stood up, raising my eyebrows as he started to collect the plates and pile them up. "What? No, I'll take care of them." I snatched the plates from him and quickly made my way to the sink.

"You already cooked breakfast. At least let me do this." He gently nudged me away from the sink. "You should start getting ready. We better leave soon, because if we leave later it will be a little too hot for our own good."

I reluctantly nodded and sighed. "Alright."

He smiled at me. "'Atta girl."

I thought it was supposed to get hot later, not now. After blushing ten different shades of red, I quickly ran upstairs and entered our bedroom.

I took a deep breath and started rummaging through my side of closet. What should I wear? WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?

Okay Momo, don't panic. Stay chill and think.

_'So you two are going on a date, huh?'_

_'...on a date, huh?'_

_'DATE.'_

AH! What the hell am I thinking? Who am I kidding?

Whatever! I'm gonna think about what I'm going to wear after I take a shower!

Stupid mind that keeps thinking stupid things like Date.

No no no no. This isn't helping at all!

Okay, you know what? I'll stop thinking.

Yeah, that's right. I'm so crazy, I can stop do you think about that, huh? You stupid brain.

Stupid brain that makes me think of stupid things when I'm supposed to think of important things like what I should wear on my date with Toushirou-

Wait wait wait, what?

It's not a date, what the hell am I thinking?

Silly Momo!

Moving back to serious matters. I finished showering really quickly, though I didn't mean to.

Why do I take such fast showers? Aren't girls supposed to be super slow when they shower?

Maybe I'm not normal.

Whatever. I shouldn't make Toushirou wait too long. I don't know how other girls can manage to make guys wait for them.

I hate tardiness. I'm a very punctual person. Of course, sometimes I might be late, but it's not on purpose. Whenever I'm late, I get very nervous.

If I can't be late when meeting my friends, how can I be late when meeting the guy I like?

...What? I said I like him, so what? It's not like he can hear me.

"Momo?"

HOLY COW!

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Toushirou called me. "What?"

"Are you done yet?" I opened the door only slightly, as I was wrapped in the white towel he lovingly gave to me yesterday. "I think I left my cell phone in there."

I turned back to the bathroom and looked around. Oh, there it is. Silly Toushirou. I walked towards the counter, grabbed the cell phone, then stuck my hand out the door. "Here you go!"

"Thanks." I think he went back to the bedroom. I went back into panic.

I looked around the bathroom for something, then nearly slapped myself. I'm the biggest idiot on earth!

I'm stupid! So so stupid! My brain's as small as a nut! How the hell did I survive school? How did I even pass the exams to get into University?

Why am I so stupid? How the hell could I forget to bring my underwe- Oh, never mind. I found them.

What? I'm nervous! Try to understand the situation here. I don't even know what I'm gonna wear!

I quickly put on my grey outfit and wrapped my hair with the towel. I went into our bedroom and found no one.

That's weird, where's Toushirou? Maybe he's downstairs.

Well, it's better off like this. I can change clothes here.

Hmmm... What should I wear for our d- Er... I mean, for when he'll take me around the city.

"Whatever, I'll decide what to wear after I dry my hair." I mumbled to myself.

I used a blower I found in the bathroom. It looks new. I guess Shizuka-san bought it for both Rangiku and I.

After I dried my hair, it was time to face my problem. I stared at the clothes in the closet for a while.

I kept staring. I think I was hoping that some awesome clothes would magically float, light up, and sparkle as a voice from above says, "Here you go Momo, these are THE chosen clothes for your date with Toushirou today."

But of course, that's impossible.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Whatever, I'm not even gonna put make up on. This is so hardcore... I don't even know what I'm talking about.

I grabbed my cell phone, iPod, and wallet. Afterwards, I opened the bedroom door and saw Toushirou wearing dark jeans and a light shirt.

Can anyone else hear that? I can hear the angels singing Hallelujah.

We almost have matching shirts. Destiny! Destiny decided to let the two of us wear the same outfit! Oh sweet heavens, sweet Lord, sweet angels and saints, and sweet sweets.

"Are you ready?" He smiled. "Look, we match."

_'I KNOW RIGHT?' _I wanted to squeal. I attempted to hold in my excitement, but all I could manage was to somewhat surpress my squeal-like giggle. "I'm ready!"

We walked down the stairs. Or at least, he walked. I was nearly running and jumping due to excitement.

While waiting for him to lock the door, I quickly sent a text to my best friend Rukia. She's here in the city, staying at her cousin's house.

**I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH TOUUUUSHIROUUUUU :D -Momo**

After putting my cell phone back in my pocket, I looked up and grinned at Toushirou. "Where are you taking me today?"

He laughed. "You're excited about this, aren't you?"

We walked out to the gates. "Of course I am!"

_'Because this is like a date!'_

"Alright Little Miss Sunshine," He locked the gates behind us. "Let's go."

The neighborhood is very peaceful. The houses are unique and it seems like neighbors are very kind.

We took a quick tour around the small neighborhood. Then Toushirou showed me the mini-market a couple of blocks away from his house, the bakery, and all kinds of stores that by the streets that surrounded the neighborhood.

Alright, so now I know where I can buy shampoo and soap. But... I actually didn't mind using Toushirou's.

Just sayin'!

"This is pretty much it, there's nothing much in our neighborhood." Toushirou looked at his wrist watch. "It's almost noon, wanna go and grab something to eat?"

I nodded and patted my belly. "I was just getting hungry. Are we going back home?"

"Hmmm... We might as well eat out. The station is nearby, we can take the subway and eat downtown. It'll take us about 5 or 10 minutes to get there. We can eat at a fast food place." My stomach suddenly grumbled. I wanted to punch my belly as Toushirou laughed. "If you want to eat now we can just go back home."

I blushed madly. "N-no it's okay! Let's go to the station!" I laughed nervously.

Toushirou just chuckled and lead the way.

As we walked, I took out my cell phone and read Rukia's message:

**Atta girl! About time you sent me a message! When you're done with your romantic date with Toushirou, you better tell me EVERYTHING. -Rukia**

She'll totally repent for asking me to tell her EVERYTHING, because I'm going to tell her every single little thing that happens today!

"Four tickets please..." Toushirou's voice snapped me out of my train of thought. I watched him as he paid for the tickets.

I quickly grabbed my wallet and gave him some money. "Here's my share."

He gave me two tickets. "Don't worry about it, it's on me today."

I love guys who pay for everything on dates.

I mean, that's how it's supposed to be. However, in this day and age it's hard to find guys like that. Either way, we're not really on a date... so I shouldn't be taking advantage of his kindness.

"No way Toushirou. Take this." I shoved my hand out to him with the money, but he easily pushed me back.

"Hey, I'm a man. I shouldn't let a girl pay."

I blurted out the stupidest thing I could ever say. "You? A man? Hah!"

Someone, anyone. Please, shoot me now. Or suddenly kidnap me, or cut off my head, or set me on fire.

_'I AM SO STUPID!'_

I mentally slapped myself a couple thousand times and felt so bad when he looked almost offended.

_'He IS offended, you idiot!'_

I mentally cried. Just wanted to point that out.

"What? I am a man." He laughed. "Look at me, I'm taller and stronger than you."

Thank God he has sense of humor, and thank God he's very kind.

However, him being this kind makes me feel even guiltier for saying something that stupid.

"Yeah... right. Stronger huh?" I laughed. I don't know if he noticed, but I was laughing nervously. "Back then I was stronger than you!"

"Hey! That doesn't count, we were just kids back then!" He mockingly looked at me with an offended expression. "I'll show you who's stronger now." He smirked.

Oh sweet heavens, I am melting.

"How?" I asked, daring him.

He suddenly slung me over his shoulder and ran all the way down to the subway, only letting me down when we were inside.

So I must say he's not only strong. He's also fast.

I looked up at him as he offered me the only free seat in the cabin. "What the hell was that?"

Toushirou just laughed. "That's what you get for saying that you're stronger than me."

I blushed and muttered, "Whatever."

After a couple of stops, we got off the subway and began climbing the stairs that led to the station.

I stared in awe as we finally made it all the way up. "What's up with this station?"

Toushirou shrugged. "You should see the main station. It's five times bigger than this."

Holy cow!

Speaking of cows, my stomach grumbled. Again.

Toushirou muffled his laughter after hearing my stomach grumble. "Where would you like to eat?"

"McDonald's is good." I replied shortly.

I glanced around the enormous station. There were many stores; from clothing to electronic.

This is awesome.

We climbed more stairs. It seems like all the fast food restaurants are on the second floor.

McDonald's was right next to the stairs, but the line was long and there were so many people eating.

"Where are we going to sit?" I looked around, concerned.

"Over there." He quickly pointed to a table for two in the farthest corner. "What are you having? I'll take care of ordering the food, you should go to that table before anyone takes it."

"I'll just have chicken nuggets." I started making my way through the crowd. "I'll wait for you over there."

He nodded, and I squeezed through the people in line.

Sighing in relief, I made it to the table and sat down.

We've been out for only two hours, and I'm already so tired.

This is going to be a long day.

**A/N: Yet again thanks for the reviews and support :)**

**And sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Follow me on Twitter! **

**Snowyforest18**


	4. Teehee

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 4 of Everyday with you. Sorry if it took so long to update this story, and thanks for all the awesome support you guys have been giving to this story!**

**Thanks for the reviews, the favourites and everything and everyone :))**

**I'm really glad you guys are liking this story so far!**

**I won't keep you here any longer, enjoy the chapter!**

**Thanks to my awesome beta reader Lia for patiently beta reading this and correcting all of my mistakes xDDD I loves yah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Teehee~**

I'm hungry.

I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry. I'm hungry.

DAMN IT, I'M HUNGRY!

"Hey, aren't you going to eat your french fries?" Toushirou asked me, quirking his eyebrow. "I thought you were hungry."

_I AM!_ "Well... No, I think I'm full just with the chicken nuggets." I laugh nervously at him. I think my stomach wanted to punch me.

I know, whatever. I'm hungry. But I just can't bring myself to eat as much as I usually do in front of him.

What I mean is: I don't want to look like a pig in front of him.

That's pretty normal, right? For a maiden in love to want to look good in front of the guy she likes?

Toushirou looks at me skeptically. "Are you sure? You should eat some more."

Are you kidding me? Dude, I should NOT eat some more.

Just letting you know, I'm not one of those sexy skinny or slim girls. I'm kind of chubby.

Well, not fat... But I can't be considered a skinny fella. I do have some fat on my tummy.

Whatever.

Well actually... I wish I could say 'Whatever' like I don't care, but I can't.

I gotta get on a stupid diet if I'm gonna share a room with Toushirou. But I don't even know where to start a stupid diet if I don't eat veggies.

Yeah that's right, I don't like vegetables. Problem?

I drank my iced tea and looked around. Damn it, I can't eat while he's here with me!

I don't know how, but Toushirou manages to finish his burger in less than two minutes.

"Here." I place my fries on his tray. Sighing, I eat the last chicken nugget and drink more tea.

My stomach has better stop grumbling now!

"Aren't you going to eat it?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I told you, I'm already full. You can have that."

Shrugging, he quickly eats the french fries I gave him and drinks the rest of his coke.

"Ready to go?" He grins at me.

I was born ready baby! "Yeah let's go."

My phone suddenly buzzes.

**OMG, I totally saw the two of you at Mcdonald's! -Rukia**

I look around but the place is too crowded. How the hell did she even spot me?

**Cool, where are you? -Momo**

**Nowhere. Don't look for me, and I'm not gonna show up! At least not today, I don't want to ruin your date ;) -Rukia**

As I was about to reply, I immediately received another text.

**STOP! Quit texting with me and pay more attention to Toushirou! You're gonna tell me everything later anyway. Ha! Ha! Ha!**

**P.S. DON'T REPLY! -Rukia**

**P.P.S. You two have matching clothes. Gosh darn it! -Rukia**

My sweat drops. Rukia can be so weird sometimes.

She should follow my example, I'm a very calm person.

Hah. No, that's a lie.

Toushirou suddenly pulls me to his side. "Watch where you're going, Momo."

I blush at the contact with Toushirou. Then I blush at the lady I was about to bump into. "Sorry."

The lady just huffs and smugly walks away.

"Wow, so kind." I snort as Toushirou just laughs it off.

It's 1 pm, the sun's freaking killing me.

It's so hot!

"Look, that's dad's shop." Toushirou points to a cute, quaint art shop.

"Oh, can we go there?" I nearly jump in excitement as he leads me across the street.

Toushirou pushes the door of the shop open, and a little bell rings. Uncle Juushirou pokes his head out of the storage room. "Oh, hey!"

"Sorry, Uncle Juushirou. If you're busy we'll leave-" I almost stuttered. He carries three seemingly heavy boxes out of the dark storage room.

"Don't worry about it, Momo-chan. You two wait for a second." He huffs, goes around the shelves, and puts the boxes somewhere in the back.

Meanwhile, I look at all the artistic utensils. They are neatly lined up based on their type. There are so many types of pencils, pens, brushes... Everything an artist needs!

I took a glance at the different sizes of papers and other gadgets on my right side. I could not identify any, because of my lack of knowledge in this stuff.

The shop was naturally bright, the light came from the big windows and the few standard lamps.

"This shop is so... cute!" I couldn't find any other words to describe it. The shop wasn't big. It was quite small, but it was big enough to fit all the things that needed to be sold to customers. The floor was made of wood, and the walls were painted a light creamy-brown.

The place had a relaxing aura, or something like that.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Uncle Juushirou asked. He grinned as he stood behind the counter.

Toushirou was leaning against the counter top. I blushed, after realizing that he had been staring at me the whole time. "Momo just wanted to see your shop."

"I see..." Uncle Juushirou just stared at the two of us. "...Want a candy?" He grabbed two from his pocket and handed them over us.

"Thanks." I took mine and continued looking around, munching on the candy. "Your shop is very nice, Uncle." It was then that I noticed; there were very few customers.

"It's nice isn't it? Your Aunt Shizuka went crazy designing the whole thing." He sighed, shaking his head at the memory.

He looked back at us. "Well, how's your date going?"

Toushirou sighed. "Dad, not you too..."

"What? I'm just asking." Uncle Juushirou put on his best innocent face. "You know... holding hands and kissing are allowed."

My face must be as red as a tomato right now. Oh God, I want to disappear.

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds.

"Uh... Let's go, Momo. I guess... I'm going to show you mom's shop." Toushirou says, probably because he noticed me feeling awkward.

Er... That's even worse.

"You two have fun, okay?" Uncle Juushirou calls out. "Be careful!"

Toushirou just shook his head as he led me out of the small shop. "Sorry about that, Momo. Seriously, you must be bothered by all those silly jokes my parents keep blurting. I'll have a talk wi-"

"No!" I immediatly put a hand over my mouth as soon as I hear the word escape.

I'm the biggest idiot on earth!

"Er, I mean..." I attempt to compose myself. "It's not a problem you know. My parents are like that too, so..."

Toushirou swings his long muscular arm over my shoulder and grins at me. He pulls me towards him. "You're cool, Momo!"

Hmm, he smells so good. Are you sure I'm using HIS shampoo and soap?

...PLEASE IGNORE WHAT I JUST THOUGHT, I'M THE BIGGEST PERVERT ALIVE. SOMEBODY SHOULD JUST POINT A SNIPER AT MY HEAD FROM A TALL TOWER AND SHOOT ME!

Oh no, I'm having another panic attack. I took a deep sniff- breath while still under Toushirou's arm, and regained my mental composure.

Alright!

"Did you just say that I'm cool?" I raised my eyebrow, trying to look up at him.

"Yes, I did." He ruffled my hair, ignoring my whines. "Come on. Gotta go to mom's shop, right?" He sighs.

"...Why did you sigh? Is she going to keep us there the whole day and make me wear dresses?" I asked in horror.

All he did was chuckle. He pulled me along to Shizuka-san's store.

On each side of the door were windows which displayed mannequines dressed up in nice dresses. Girly stuff.

Toushirou opened the glass door for me and I mumbled an incoherent thanks. I began to look around the store.

Music plays in the background. I immediately inhale a very feminine fragrance that almost makes me dizzy. I think Shizuka-san flooded this place with perfume.

Racks line the walls and stylish dresses, skirts, or jeans hang neatly on them. There are also shelves here and there with shirts and accessories.

Pretty girls are scattered around the store, looking for cute clothes to buy.

I hate the place already.

"Hey you two!" Shizuka-san nearly yells, catching customers' attention.

"Mom." Toushirou rolls his eyes at his mother's hyper greeting.

I saw Shizuka-san's face change from happy to curious, and from curious to surprised. All of that in less than thirty seconds. "What are you two doing here? What about your date?"

Toushirou facepalmed and I blushed. Then I noticed the customers kept glancing at Toushirou. It kind of ticked me off..

"I brought her to dad's store, and she said she wanted to see yours too." Toushirou explained briefly. "I hate this place, you put way too much perfume in here."

"Whatever, Shirou-chan.." Shizuka-san patted his head and looked at both of us. "Awww look at you two, wearing matching clothes." She squeals in delight and grabs her cell phone from her pocket. "Picture!"

I blushed again. "Err... Shizuka-san, I don't think that's necessa-" She suddenly pushes me against Toushirou. I am about to clumsily trip down, but he catches me.

Before I had a chance to regain my balance, Shizuka-san took a picture of Toushirou holding me. I had the reddest face on earth.

Thanks Shizuka-san. Another picture for the Wall-of-Shame.

But... Err... You know, I think I don't mind having a picture with Toushirou.

"Cuteeeeeeeeee!" She sighs happily and shows us the picture. "Look at you two! Just... perfect!"

"Uh-" I glanced up at Toushirou to see his reaction. He seems quite irritated.

I refrain from frowning. Maybe he didn't want to have a picture with someone as plain as me.

"Come on Shirou-chan. Don't make that face, you'll scare Momo-chan." Shizuka pouts mockingly as she hugs me.

The other girls are glaring at me. No need to be jealous ladies, I'm not his girlfriend.

Shizuka-san pulls back from the hug and sort of places me next to Toushirou. "Hey Momo-chan! Wanna try some dresses on?" She beamed.

"Uhm..." I look up at Toushirou and he looks back at me.

I get it. He doesn't want to stay here any longer. Neither do I.

"Mom, I still have to show Momo around the city."

Shizuka-san's smile turns into a pout. "Awww, not even one little dress?"

"Not even one." Toushirou chuckled. "Let's go, Momo."

"...Ok." As we walk towards the exit, I glance back at Shizuka-san. She has the saddest face I've ever seen.

Not able to resist, I run back to her. "Later when we get back home, I'll try on any dress you want." I promised hurriedly and ran back to Toushirou.

He laughed at me. "You'll regret that, Momo."

I frowned. "Poor Shizuka-san. You shouldn't be so mean to her."

"Oh dear," he rolled his eyes jokingly, "Trust me. Later you're gonna come crying to me saying I was right."

"Why would I do that?" I challenged.

He merely made me turn around, which allowed me to see Shizuka-san laughing evilly. She began to grab every piece of clothing she had in her store.

I'm screwed.

**oOOOOo**

Toushirou said something, but I couldn't hear a thing.

The subway's flipping loud.

I shook my head and replied with the loudest voice I could manage. "What?"

He bent down and spoke directly into my ear. "Are you tired?" Goosebumps appeared all over my body as he drew back to look at me.

You must be wondering what's going on right?

Well, I'll tell you.

Toushirou took me around the city. He showed me all sorts of places; museums, pubs, libraries, swimming pools, the gym, and everything else. I must admit that I'm pretty tired, but I can bear with it since I had a good time with him.

Teehee. Can't hold in my giggle moments, sorry about that.

Now we're in the crowded subway. Well, for me it's crowded. Toushirou said this is nothing compared to school/work season. All the seats were taken and some had to stand.

Toushirou, being Toushirou, let me have the last free seat and just stood in front of me.

Teehee. Sorry, having another 'teehee' moment.

So yeah. Since I can't hear a thing, he has to get close and say it right into my ear.

I love subways!

When we finally got to our stop, Toushirou and I walked to the mini-market near our neighborhood.

I bought a bathroom kit. You know, shampoo and stuff. And... I bought a new towel.

Too bad. I have no excuse to use Toushirou's towel anymore.

I also grabbed ice cream and some snacks. Just because.

We left the mini-market after arguing about who was going to pay for all the stuff.

I mean... Come on. That's my stuff, there's no way I'd let Toushirou pay for it.

But no, he had to go all: "Today's my treat okay?"

"I had fun today." I said, breaking the silence. "Thanks for taking me around."

I immediately regretted saying all that stuff.

I'm an idiot. Idiot! Stupid! Oh gosh, I feel my face heating up.

A soft breeze blew as Toushirou swung his arm over my shoulder again. He pulled me close.

God, the boy smells good! How is that even possible? We walked all day under the hot sun for heavens' sake and he's still so... fresh!

"No need to thank me, you silly." I couldn't bring myself to look up at him so I just looked forward.

I peeked over the gates and saw that our house's lights were off.

Teehee, I said OUR HOUSE. Sorry, I'll knock it off with the giggly moments...

Soon.

"Mom and dad will be back in about..." He looked at his wrist watch. "...An hour I guess."

We took our shoes off at the entrance and put on slippers.

"I'm going to take a shower." I huffed as I pulled off the elastic I used while we were walking around the city. I had made a messy bun since I wasn't able to handle the heat any longer.

My hair fell in cascades down to my mid-back. Yeah, I got quite the long hair aye.

"Okay, take your time." He smiles sweetly at me and I stumble my way upstairs with jelly legs.

He better stop smiling like that, or I'm gonna die.

After showering as quickly as possible, I changed from my shirt and jeans to sweat pants and a tank top. Then I walked downstairs and looked for Toushirou.

"Hey, you're already finished?" He ruffled my wet hair. "Don't you have a hard time drying your hair?"

"Nope." I grinned at him.

"Alright, now it's my turn to take a shower." He started to make his way upstairs until I stopped him.

"What do you want for dinner?"

YES! I've always wanted to ask him this question.

"Anything's good." He chuckled. "As long as you don't put poison in it."

"Hey! I don't remember you complaining about the pancakes this morning, mister!"

He rolled his eyes jokingly. "I was just hungry."

"Okay. Whatever, no dinner for you." I mocked a huff and started to walk towards the kitchen.

Then I heard him yell "HAMBURGERS!"

Yeah wow, he could've said so sooner.

I made the requested meal and set up the table.

While I was waiting for Toushirou, Shizuka-san and Uncle Juushirou came home.

"Hey! Why are you home so early?" Shizuka-san hugged me. "Did Toushirou take you out for dinner?"

Uncle Juushirou rolled his eyes at his wife. "You old Obaa-san.." He muttered. He received a kick to his leg.

"No, but he did take me around the whole city." I laughed.

"Oh." She pouted. "Whatever, we've got plenty of time!" She cheered up. "Let's eat now shall we?"

**oOOOOo**

"So... How'd it go?" I could already hear the excitement in Rukia's voice.

I sighed. "No need to hold it in, Rukia."

She started squealing and screaming so loudly that I had pull my cellphone away from me. When I thought she had calmed down, I put my phone back up to my ear. "You done?"

"Not really! But whatever!" She's flipping out. "Come on. Tell me everything! EVERYTHING!"

I rolled my eyes as I sat on the soft carpet in our bedroom. "Nothing happened. He just took me around the city and paid for everything."

"OHMYGOSH HE PAID FOR EVERYTHING?!" I could hear her jumping around her room. "Dude, you gotta keep him close! It's hard to find that kind of guy these days ya know?!"

"Whatever Rukia. We're just friends and you know it." I looked out the window next to my bed. "I mean... He doesn't seem to be fazed at all by the fact that we're sleeping in the same room. I'm being totally friend-zoned."

"Cut it out Momo! He likes you and you know it!"

"No, he doesn't!" I nearly yelled. "Why don't you tell me about you and your boyfriend."

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-boyfriend? Hah! What are you talking about?"

I laughed. "You know what I'm talking about. Or rather, who I'm talking about. You know... Someone named Abarai Renji?" I said the name between coughs. "OR maybe you'd rather date Kurosaki Ichigo aye?" I said in a teasing tone.

"This call ends RIGHT NOW!" Rukia yelled, completely embarassed. "I told you I don't like them!"

"Ohhhh sure, okay. You don't like Ichigo, that's why you two got caught kissing by your cousin. AND you don't like Renji, that's why you were spotted around town on a date with him." I stifled a laugh.

"Stop it pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee." She whined. I just laughed.

I saw the doorknob slowly turn and I quickly spoke up again. "Hey, I have to go now. Text me when you're back home okay?"

"Ooh gonna go naughty naughty on Toushirou?" Rukia teased. I couldn't even say a thing because Toushirou was already in the bedroom. He could probably hear Rukia's booming voice coming from my phone "Alright toodles!"

I hung up and kept looking out of the window as the stars shone brightly.

I could hear Toushirou crashing onto his bed. I turned to him, smiling. "Tired?"

He barely nodded.

"I told you, I should've just washed the dishes."

"Nah, it's okay. At least you got to talk to your friend, right?" He smiled at me.

"Err... Yeah." I said dumbly. Yes. I become stupid when he smiles at me like that.

Well, I still am dumb even if he doesn't smile like that.

"I'm going to sleep." He yawned. "Tomorrow I have soccer practice and I... have to wake... up..." Before he could even finish his sentence, he was already asleep.

Awww, look at that angelic sleeping face.

I looked up at the aircon, it was set at max power. How the hell do I turn it down, Toushirou's not even under the covers! He's gonna catch a cold like that.

I walked up to the aircon, but it was way too high for me. So I gave up after a couple of jumps.

"Hey, Toushirou. Get under the covers or you'll catch a cold." I lightly nudged him by the arm and he just moaned.

Hmm...

"Hey..." I glanced down at his sleeping form. I could take a closer look at his handsome features if I wanted to. But uh... No, I'm not that kind of person.

Of course not, I'm not some kind of old pervert and- Oh my God his shirt is lifted up a little and his flat, toned stomach is showing a bit.

Err... No Momo! Stop looking! Stoooooooooo-

I looked up and met his green eyes.

Uh oh. Somebody kill me now, please.

"Like what you see?" He winked and I looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

I tried to put up a front. "Y-you were awake!"

"Yeah," he lazily pulled the covers from under him and tucked himself in them, "I woke up when you tried to turn the aircon off."

I blushed madly. The room suddenly got _too_ hot.

"You should've said so! I was trying to wake you up, so you wouldn't have caught a cold." I pouted, probably still blushing.

"It's alright, I got to see you doing something really interesting." He chuckled and turned his back to me, facing the wall. "Go to sleep, little Momo."

After turning the lights off, I ran to my bed.

This is the worst night ever.

I'm already tired physically, now I'm psychologically tired. Dang it! Serves me right, I'm a flipping pervert!

I laid under my covers and quickly glanced at Toushirou, who was still in the same position.

I looked up at the ceiling for a while, then closed my eyes.

After a couple of minutes of still not being able to sleep, I tried changing my position.

I tried every possible sleeping position, but none worked.

I can't sleep. How the hell did I fall asleep last night?! Why can't I fall asleep tonight?

Alright, whatever.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it :)**

**What was your favourite part so far? :D**

**I'd also like your opinion about who I should pair Rukia with... put that in your reviews! Or Should I just make a poll?**

**I also wanted to say that I'd really like to reply to all of your reviews, but I just can't there's just so many of you. So if you want to talk to me or ask me anything or whatever you guys can just send me a pm or can tweet me on twitter!**

**Thanks again for all the support!**

**Please Review :)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	5. Friends

**A/N: Helloooooooooo everyone! I'm really sorry for this super late update!**

**It's all the school's fault dang it! So anyway here's chapter 5 of Everyday with you :)**

**This story is... I don't know, I feel very close to this story, because in every chapter I always put some stuff that truly happened to me. I don't know how to explain it, but this story is just special to me :) So I really hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :D**

**I've also noticed recently that you can put images for every story now.. Should I put an image for each story too? :/ Hmmm I guess I have some images for I love the way you lie, but I have none for this or Berry Dorm.. Oh well, you guys let me know if you think that I should put images or not or anything else :)**

**Enough with my ramblings, thank you if you also always read my boring notes at the beginning and at the end of every chapter :3 I appreciate it!**

**Also, my beta reader, Lia, is very very busy so I asked to another friend of mine (an awesome beta reader) to beta read this chapter for me!**

**ADoorABell - she's the one who helped me out with this chapter, and she probably will continue to beta read for me until Lia comes back :) Thanks Levs! Love yah :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Friends**

I heard an annoying beeping sound play endlessly somewhere in the bedroom. I felt so tired.

Last night I couldn't sleep at all. I bet I look like a panda today.

I wonder what time it is.

Oh... the beeping stopped. I heard light footsteps that disappeared after I heard the door close softly.

That's weird; I don't remember pointing my alarm clock last who's in my room? Maybe it was mom; she even turned off my alarm clock.

I opened my eyes slightly and then slowly closed them again.

How weird; it almost seemed like I wasn't sleeping in my room.

I opened my eyes again and pushed myself up, rubbing my eyes groggily.

"Where the hell-" Oh right.

Geez, my memory is seriously unreliable.

I sat still for a while as I mentally stayed in my happy bubble, thinking about all the happy things that I could do with Toushirou.

Hold on, I think I'm going to have another giggly moment.

After doing my usual morning routine, I quietly walked downstairs -not wanting to disturb Shizuka-san and Uncle Juushirou- and walked in the kitchen.

I sighed.

Toushirou woke up earlier than me yet again.

I wonder when will I be able to wake up and see him when I open my eyes?

Wow; that was so romantic.

I opened the fridge to find myself looking for nothing. Why the hell did I even open it?

"Good morning, Momo-chan." I turned around and smiled at Shizuka-san. "What did I tell you about breakfast and about waking up early?"

I chuckled, "Sorry, I guess habits are hard to kill."

"Well dear, you better get used to wake up later. You're too uptight, and you need a little bit of spoiling." she smiled at me. "Did Toushirou wake you up?"

"No; I barely heard him while he went out this morning." I sat at the table as Shizuka-san moved around the kitchen. "Does he have soccer practice today?"

"Yep." She yawned and brewed some coffee. While waiting, she leaned on the counter "I'm so sleepy. You look tired too."

Unknowingly I put a hand up to my eye bags. "Oh, do I?"

"Yes you do. Did you even sleep last night?"

I nodded "I certainly did."

"How about going back to sleep for a while? You can get up later, you know?" she turned back to the coffee and poured some in her mug.

Hey, that's a good idea.

"Alright. I guess a quick nap won't hurt." As she bid me goodnight, I ran back upstairs into my bedroom.

I opened the door and noticed Toushirou's messy bed.

_How weird_, I thought; he'd leave it neat like he did in the past days.

After closing the door behind me I ran to my bed and crashed on it, burying my face in my pillow and hugging the giant white tiger stuffed toy.

I'm just gonna close my eyes for 5 minutes, I promise.

**oOOOOo**

"Hey don't make too much noise. You're gonna wake her up."

"Dude, pull the thing over here."

"She's got a nice ass right there."

I suddenly opened my eyes and felt dizzy for a couple of seconds as light engulfed me. I've been hearing voices. Male voices to be precise.

A smacking sound echoed in the bedroom soon followed by a very familiar voice. "Cut it out and get the hell out of here or she's gonna wake up."

I was facing the window next to my bed, so I couldn't see who it was. But I did recognize Toushirou's voice.

Oh no. He brought his friends over.

Uhh what should I do? Should I pretend I'm still asleep or should I sit up and greet them?

"Ohhhh how protective. Is she your girlfriend?"

I guess I'll have to pretend that I'm asleep.

"Ikkaku, stop teasing Toushirou."

"Whatever dude! We never got to tease him with his last girlfriend; why not tease him now?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend." Toushirou sighed in annoyance. "Hurry up and take the Playstation down. I don't want to disturb her; she must be tired."

"Who is she?"

"Ohhhhh. Sounds like Ishida's interested!"

"Cut the crap Ikkaku. I'm just asking out of mere curiosity, you empty bald head."

"HEY!"

At this point, should I wake up because that Ikkaku guy yelled with all of his might or should I play the nothing-will-wake-me-up-once-I'm-asleep?

"Shut up. Seriously. Get the hell out of our room."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh he said _our_ room!"

"Hey hey. Not you too, Kaien."

"What? I'm just saying!" There was silence for a second. "Soooo, you gonna asnwer Ishida's question?"

There was silence yet again.

"She's a very important childhood friend."

_'She's a very important childhood friend...'_

_'A very important childhood friend...'_

_'Childhood friend...'_

_'Friend. Friend. Friend. Friend.'_

OUCH.

I think I'll choose the "Nothing-will-wake-me-up-once-I'm-asleep." But my body feels kind of numb, I need to stretch a little. What time is it?

"So, Toushirou." This guys must be the Kaien guy again. "Do you like her?"

"Excuse me?" I heard Toushirou's amused voice

"You heard him dude! Kaien asked if you like the chick!"

"Keep your voice down, Ikkaku."

"Shut up, Ishida. Come on Toushirou, what's your answer?"

My heard was pounding loudly in my chest, waiting for Toushirou's answer.

I barely heard him sigh. What the hell; don't tell me he just nodded or shook his head?! Of course! Just my luck.

Sighing, I sat up and ran a hand through my long hair that fell in cascades down my back.

"Hey, sorry. Did we wake you up?" I rubbed my eyes and saw Toushirou walking towards me from his friends

"Uh... no... what time is it?"

I saw his friends fumble with their pockets, looking for their cellphones "It's 12.40!"

"No way dude! It's 12.45!"

"Hey. Just listen to me; it's 12.43."

I sweatdropped while Toushirou facepalmed.

After running again my hand through my hair in a failed attempt to comb them with my fingers, I just chuckled at his friends.

"Guys, this is Momo." Toushirou introduced me to his friends as I just smiled at them "Momo, the bald one is Ikkaku," Ikkaku yelled in protest at Toushirou's description, "the one with glasses is Ishida and the other guy is Kaien."

"Hey, how come I'm just 'the other guy'?" Kaien whined in protest

_'Yeah, and here I wanted to ask how come I'm just 'a very important childhood friend.'!'_

"We just wanted to take the PS3 downstairs since we didn't want to wake you up. Sorry about that."

I just waved my hand absentmindedly. "Don't worry about that; I should start making lunch anyway." I sat up and tried to avoid Toushirou's eyes as I looked over at his friends by the TV. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Curry!" Kaien suddenly stood up in excitement.

"Tempura," said Ishida calmly.

"Steak!" Ikkaku yelled happily.

I laughed. "How about all of you decide just ONE dish for today?"

The three circled up and quickly decided. "We'll stick with tempura."

"Awesome. I'll call you guys when it's ready." I tried to give out my best smile while walking to the door.

"Do you need help?" Toushirou asked while catching up to me.

"N-no thanks." I slammed the door behind me and sighed.

I shouldn't have listened to their conversation like that.

**oOOOOo**

"Is it done yet?" Kaien and Ikkaku peeked in the kitchen while their stomachs grumbled loudly.

"Ohhh that smells _heavenly_!" Ikkaku nearly pounced on the plate with the fried tempura.

"Hey hey, what are you two doing here?" I laughed while turning off the fire from the stove. "I thought I was the one who had to call you guys once I was done."

"Ikkaku was too impatient, so we came here and..." Kaien trailed off as his stare drifted from me to the plate next to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Give me five more minutes, and you can eat as much as you want."

The two left the kitchen with lowered heads and walked upstairs, grumbling at how how hungry they were.

It's funny how easy it was to get along with them.

Whilst shaking my head in amusement at their childish attitudes, I finished up the rice and prepared the table for all of us.

"... -listening to me?! Hey! Don't you-!"

"Lalalalala I'm not listening!" Ikkaku yelled as he ran downstairs ignoring Toushirou.

Ikkaku ran and hid behind me "Hah! You can't do nothing to Momo! NOTHING!"

Sighing, Toushirou ran a hand through his hair and glared at Ikkaku.

"Hey Momo! Wanna hang out with us tonight?" Ikkaku put his arm around me. "You know, Toushirou said not to invite you!"

I looked up at Toushirou for a second. Why didn't he want me to come?

Huffing, I flipped back my hair as I took off my apron. This is pissing me off, who the hell was he to decide whether I could go or not?

"Tonight?" I ignored Toushirou's signals telling me not to go. "Where to?"

"To a club if that's cool with you! Of course, I'll invite some girls so that you won't feel out of place with just us boys! And if you want to, you can invite some friends!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't feel out of place with you guys. But okay; sounds cool."

"HA! HA! HA!" Ikkaku mocked Toushirou pointing his finger at him while laughing loudly and wiggling his butt in the air at him smacking it.

"Yeah, very mature, Ikkaku." Toushirou rolled his eyes and just walked out.

"Booo you party pooper!" Ikkaku shook his head "Look at how mad he got. What's his problem?"

"Yeah. I wonder." I threw my apron on the kitchen counter angrily and walked upstairs while Ikkaku followed me like a little kid.

I slammed the door open a little bit harsher than I wanted to.

But whatever.

I opened the closet and grabbed jeans and an oversized offshoulder green shirt and stormed in the bathroom.

When I closed the bathroom's door behind me I could hear the guys say "What's going on?", "What's wrong?", "I'm hungry!" and all that crap.

Whatever. Seriously.

I speed-dialled Rukia's number who answered right after two rings while I changed my clothes in the bathroom.

"Hey hey! I was just about to call you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I called you first." I snobbed and put on my green shirt. "Are you still in town?"

"Yes ma'am!" Rukia chirped. "I wanted to ask you if you were free; I need to go shopping. Or are you going on another date with Toushirou?"

I nearly growled as I heard his name. "I need to go shopping too. Can you take me somewhere good?"

"Oh my God! _You_? Going shopping? On your own will? Is the world going to end today?"

"Yeah. Very funny, Rukia." I rolled my eyes and smiled at her silly jokes. "But no, seriously. I need to go shopping. I'm going to tell you everything later."

"Where do you want to meet?"

"Do you even know where I live now?"

"Well... no, but I can find you."

"No way, you have no sense of direction." I chuckled remembering the countless times we got lost in this city back when we were still in high school. "Let's meet at the main train station then?"

"Alright, cool! And thanks for the "you have no sense of direction" thing by the way. Very heart warming."

"Yeah I know." I grabbed my wallet from the living room and skipped out of the house after putting on my shoes "See you in 10!"

**oOOOOo**

I managed to get to the train station in time. Now the hard part was to find Rukia.

Speak of the devil; my phone started ringing loudly.

"Hey! Where are you?"

"Uhhh here?"

"Yeah, very funny Momo." I could already immagine her rolling her eyes "I'm in front of the Apple store."

"Oh okay, I see you." We hung up as I waved at her, trying to catch her attention.

Well look at that, it wasn't that hard to find her.

She finally saw me and she ran up to me with a big grin on her face. "Hey you!"

"A normal 'Hello' would have done the trick you know?" I smiled at her as she linked her arm with mine.

"Whatever! So, are we going downtown?"

"Of course we are." I sighed. "I need to buy a good dress for tonight."

"Oooh did he ask you out on a dinner?" she wiggled her eyebrows at me. "He's gonna have _you _for dessert!"

Rukia suddenly started squealing and jumping nonstop. That, ladies and gentlemen, is what we call Squealy-Moment.

And just for your information, she's the one who taught me how to have my Giggly-Moments.

"You done?" I asked, laughing as she tried to calm down

"Yeah, I guess," she giggled

"Okay. So listen. He brought his friends over and then while I was sleeping in our bedroom-"

"Teeheeeee you said _our_ bedroom!"

"-stop interrupting me, or I won't tell you a thing." I huffed.

"Alright sorry sorry, go on."

"His friends were sort of loud, specially that Ikkaku guy, so I obviously woke up. And uh... I overheard their conversation."

Rukia put a hand over her mouth in surprise. "Don't tell me, they were talking about you?"

"Yes they were." I sighed "So of course, one question popped up. 'Do you like her?' At that point I mean... how could I just wake up right when they ask him if he likes me. I _had_ to hear the answer."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know. Apparently he answered by shaking or nodding his head. But before they asked him that... he said I was an important childhood friend."

Rukia winced at that. "Ouch."

"Yeah, exactly." I sighed. "But I'm not mad because of that. I'm mad because he didn't want me to hang out with him and his friends tonight. They invited me to go to a club."

"Did he... say that in your face?" Rukia and I walked down the busy streets as we passed by different shops. "Like he looked at you and said 'Hey I don't want you to come with me and my friends.'"

"Well... no. Ikkaku told me that Toushirou didn't want to invite me." I frowned. "And when I said I'd go, he got mad."

"That's... uhm... weird?" Rukia just waved her hand. "You know what? We'll make him change his mind tonight!"

"Oh right. Are you free tonight?" I asked putting, on my puppy dog eyes. "Can you come too?"

"I was already planning to come before you even asked me to." Rukia winked at me smiling. "Come on, we gotta find you a perfect dress for tonight."

I stopped in my tracks "A dress?"

She looked back at me, raising her eyebrow. "Yes, a dress. What did you expect? Pants and t-shirt?"

I blushed and just nodded. This girl knows me too well.

"You silly little girl," she laughed. "And you are supposed to be a Seireitei University student?"

"What? SU has nothing to do with a dress?" I said, completely confused

"Hey, this is not countryside anymore. We're in _the_ city, Momo!" Rukia sighed, "We're just, like, country bumpkins!"

Pumpkins?

I pictured an image of me and Rukia in the city with pumpkins on our heads.

Hah; that's silly.

"Did you at least change your wardrobe?" Rukia asked, knowing what I was thinking about.

"Err no...?" I closed my eyes and covered my ears, expecting her going crazy and yelling at me.

And I was right.

"WHAT?! YOU DIDN'T DO IT?! OH MY GOD MOMO HINAMORI, HOW COULD YOU STAND THE THOUGHT OF GOING TO LIVE WITH THE GUY YOU LIKE WITH YOUR BORING WARDROBE! TODAY I AM GOING TO BUY YOU NEW CLOTHES!"

"But, Rukia, I have no mone-"

"NO BUTS! MONEY'S NOT AN ISSUE FOR ME!" She huffed and tried to calm down. "Damn it, the weather's getting the better of me!"

I laughed "Don't worry, I'm already used to your crazy moodswings."

"Perfect, let's go!"

**oOOOOo**

"You know what? Now that I've cooled my head down, I think that my idea wasn't that good." I hesitantly took a step back "Soooo now I'm gonna go say sorry to Toushirou and tonight I'm gonna stay home so no need for shopping so... bye b-!"

Rukia grabbed the hem of my shirt as I failed my attempt to escape. "Nuh-uh missy. There's no way back now."

"There is." I whined. "I can find my way back home, you know."

"No no no." Rukia shook her head, disagreeing with me. "We're doing this! We totally are!"

I buried my face in my hands. "Then what are we doing in front of a lingerie shop?"

People that passed by gave us weird glances as Rukia kept scolding me. "Well! If you need a good dress for tonight, you also need the perfect lingerie right?"

"But... I mean... aren't normal bra and panties ok?" I tried to pry away from her iron grip.

"No they're not."

I whined, trying to change her idea. But no. Rukia is one of the most stubborn people I've ever met.

"Come on!" she dragged me inside the shop.

It was basically hell for me.

"Try these on." I found myself with arms completely filled with different bras. "Obviously you ain't gonna try the undies on for hygenic reasons. Go go go!" Rukia pushed me in the changing room.

Sighing, and regretting my rage quit from this afternoon, I put the bras on the chair in the changing room and started taking off my shirt.

I looked at myself at the mirror for a second. Damn it. Why am I so fat?

I pinched the fat on my tummy and sighed.

This is not good, I should stop sighing.

I took off my current black bra and put on the first bra on the pile Rukia gave me.

What the hell?! "Rukia!"

"What?"

"What's _this_?!"

She peeked in the changing room "What? It looks good on you."

"This is... what the hell, it's barely covering me!"

I looked down at the lacy see-through purple bra. I grabbed the price tag on the side and my eyes nearly popped out.

"Uh. No way." I pushed Rukia out and changed back into my normal bra. After grabbing the pile of bras, I got out of the changing room and shoved them on Rukia. "Bye bye!"

"Hey hey hey!" Rukia grabbed me and dragged me back in the changing room. "I thought you wanted to do this!"

I frowned "I _wanted_, now I don't!" I walked away from the changing room again until she yelled at me.

"Don't you want to make Toushirou change his ideas about you?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked back at her.

"Well?" I looked back at her and saw her raise her eyebrow.

"Well..." I was surprised as she shoved back to me the bras and undies.

"Come on! It's just lingerie! It's not gonna kill you."

"Should I even trust you like I do every single time?" I rolled my eyes as we walked to the cashier.

"Ohhh yeah! Hey, we should call Toushirou and let him know though. He might be worried!" she wiggled her eyes and nudged me with her elbow with a creepy grin on her face. "Go on! Call him!"

"You think he's worried?" I asked as I grabbed my cellphone from my pocket

"I bet you he is!" she nodded "He better be!"

I rolled my eyes "And here I was getting my hopes up." after finding his number, I hesitantly clicked the green button to call him.

Rukia quickly snatched the phone from me and put the call on loudspeak then she handed the phone back to me.

"Hello?"

I felt my heart thumping louder "Hello? Toushirou?"

"Hey Momo. What's up?"

Rukia frowned at Toushirou's indifferent voice. "About tonight."

"Oh. What about it? Changed your mind?"

"_WHY THE HELL DOESN'T HE WANT YOU TO GO?!_" Rukia whispered-yelled in anger as I just rolled my eyes, a little upset. "No. Just wanted to let you know that Rukia's coming too and we wanted to ask what time and where we'd have to meet?"

We heard him move his cellphone and yell in the background. "Guys! Momo asked where and what time!"

I heard Ikkaku's loud voice boom as if he was the closest one on the phone. "8 pm at Reaper's!"

We heard more interference before Toushirou spoke again. "Heard that?"

"Loud and clear. See you later."

"Yeah bye."

I shut the phone and sighed. "And that's supposed to be a worried guy?"

"Well... it is pretty weird." Rukia frowned "You know what? Screw him! You'll be the hottest chick tonight and we're gonna find better guys."

"Yeah yada yada yada." I waved my hand dismissively and called Shizuka-san on the phone

"Hello?"

"Hello? Shizuka-san. Sorry, I'm sure you're very busy at work right now..."

"Oh Momo-chan! Don't worry about it, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that tonight I'm going out with my friends, I think Toushirou's coming too and we might get back home late so..."

"Sounds great!" Did she just say 'Sounds great'? "Anyway no worries, Toushirou already told me about it. Is he alright? He sounded ticked off."

My eyebrow twitched "Yeah well, I don't really know, I'm out with a friend of mine at the moment."

"Ok I see. Have fun tonight, Momo-chan!"

Rukia snickered hearing Shizuka-san saying to have fun. "Oh she definitely will!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Thanks, bye bye."

**oOOOOo**

"No."

"Too red."

"Too green."

"Ew too puffy!"

"Too long!"

"NO WAY!"

"Too pink."

"Fuchsia is a no no!"

"Oh my God! Take it off! Take it off!"

"Seriously? Brown? EW!"

"That looks like cow crap!"

"No!"

"Too uhm... DISGUSTING!"

"NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN!"

"Why the hell is that even legal?!"

"What's up with this shop! What kind of shit are they selling?!"

"Ooooooooooooh that's Disgusting with the capital D!"

"Horrible... HORRIBLE!"

"Oh look at that! ...NO!"

That was Rukia raging at me and the dresses I tried on for the past couple of hours.

"You know what. You suck." Rukia huffed as I got out of the dressing room to show her another dress.

She held a dress she probably grabbed while I was changing. "Try this on. God Momo, you need a lesson on fashion and stuff."

"Whatever." I mumbled and grabbed the dress from her.

I unfolded it and raised my eyebrows "Rukia... this is..."

"JUST TRY IT ON OR I'LL COME IN THERE AND FORCE YOU!"

"Alright sorry." I whimpered and complied to her orders.

The dress was quite simple, just a white tube dress with a black belt right below my chest and the skirt hugged tightly my body and ended a couple of inches above my knees. The whole dress was covered by thin lace with floreal patterns.

It's practically too short.

"Come on and show me!" Rukia said excitedly

I hesitantly opened the door and she gasped. "Isn't it too short?"

"Oh my gosh that's just... perfect!" she squealed in delight and sighed in satisfaction. "Look at that. I chose the perfect dress for you in one shot!"

"Hey, are you saying that the dresses I chose sucked?"

"Yes I am." Rukia grinned "Come on! We need to find the perfect shoes for that dress!"

"What about you? Aren't you going to buy anything?"

She waved her hand absentmindedly. "Don't worry about me, I've got plenty of dresses; I'm just gonna choose later! Let's go!"

We walked to the closest shoes store and she immediately found what she wanted.

Too bad I didn't like it at all.

"Come on Momo! This is perfect! It perfectly matches your dress!" Rukia tried to hand me the box of shoes but I just took a step back.

"No."

"Please? Pretty please?" she batted her eyes and pouted.

I looked at her blankly for a couple of seconds. Then I gave up. "You know I can't walk with high heels."

"Yes you can!" she grinned "Remember at the high school prom?"

"Unfortunately, I do. I also remember the pain from the blisters I got from the stupid high heels."

"Yeah that's because you chose the most uncomfortable ones. This is different!" she held up one of the high heels "See this?" she pointed at the heightened front of the shoes. "This is big help! You won't feel much the height of the heels when you put this on."

She made me sit on one of the chairs in the store and handed me one of the high heels "Try it."

I hesitantly put on the gladiator-like high heels with black straps on front criss-crossing all the way to the ankles.

I put both shoes and stood up "Wow, I feel taller."

"Don't you?" Rukia rolled her eyes and laughed. "See? Pumps are definetely more comfortable than the classic stilettos you wore last time!"

"Yeah... I guess you're right." I walked around and looked at my feet on the mirror. "Looks... err alright."

"It doesn't look alright. It looks _perfect_!" Rukia grinned. "Come on, come on! We still got lots of jobs to do!"

"What?" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips. "There's no more jobs to do aye? I just need to take a shower, put my clothes on and we can go."

"Are you crazy?" Rukia gasped in horror "Like I'd let you do that!" she looked at me for a second "Hey, these shoes look good with skinny jeans by the way."

"Oh do they? - Hey! Don't you distract me you sly fox!"

She stuck out her tongue. "You've already gone this far, why quit now? I'm gonna fix that messy hair of yours!" Rukia walked behind me and checked my long hair that ended at my mid-back "Since you have long hair, how about I just curl it up and we'll leave it down? Or maybe make it look like Vampire Diaries style or something."

"You still watch that?" I asked, holding in my laughter.

"Of course I do! I love Stefan! And I love Damon too!"

"Whatever you crazy lady." I laughed.

"So? You ok with my idea?"

"Yes yes, like you'd give me other choice."

"You know me too well."

"Touchè."

**oOOOOo**

**A/N: Soooo here's chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoyed it! So as I said earlier, I always put things that truly happened to me or to a friend of mine :D**

**Before I leave, I wanted to try and ask you:**

**Which part do you think truly happened to Snowyforest or her friends?**

**Leave it in the review or just pm me ;)**

**Follow me on Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	6. Reaper's

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's chapter 6!**

**This chapter is quite long, so I hope you guys leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far :)**

**Thanks to those who kindly left a review last time, and those who put this on their favourite list and everyone who read this :)**

**Thanks also to my temp. beta reader ADoorABell for beta reading while Lia's uber busy!**

**Cookies for y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Reaper's**

**oOOOOo**

"Awesome." Rukia threw the white dress we bought earlier at me "Get changed and we're ready to go."

"Well, that was fast." I turned around to look at myself at the mirror and gasped. Wow. "Rukia I look..."

"Fabulous? Gorgeous? I know!" she laughed at my gawking face "See? You just need to take care of yourself."

"Hey! I _do_ take care of myself. I have meals three times a day."

"You know that's not what I mean." Rukia rolled her eyes "Stay there, we'll take the rollers off later and uh... what else do we have to do..." she tapped her chin thinking about what else she might have to do "Oh well." she clipped her hair up and turned the hair straightener on.

I grabbed my phone from the desk, checking for any messages or missed calls from... no one in particular.

I swear!

"Did he call?"

"No he di- Hey! Stop it!"

Rukia raised her eyebrow at me, feigning innocence "Stop what?"

I frowned "You know. Talking about him..?"

"And who are we talking about?"

"Cut it out! Seriously!"

"Whatever." she laughed as she straightened her hair with the hair straightener "Anyway, there's something I wanted to tell you."

I raised my eyebrow "Uhh... you're not gonna tell me that you're actually a guy named Bob Anderson with a serious lolita complex and has secretly a daughter and two sons and maybe you're 30 years old but thanks to a lot of plastic surgeon paid by some people who work in illegal thingies you have the face of a cute young teenage girl?"

Rukia turned the hair straightener off and smiled at me "Sorry, you got one thing wrong. Name's not Bob. It's Sven."

I laughed at that and she just threw me a pillow "You're so stupid!"

"_You're _stupid." she rolled her eyes and sat on her bed "But seriously, I need to tell you something."

"Alright, go ahead."

"I'll be going at your same school, Seireitei University, but I'll be majoring in the language course."

I blinked a couple of times and looked at my best friend.

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Huh?

"WHAT? REALLY?" I freaked out and nearly fell off the chair "Oh my gosh that's awesome Rukia!"

Rukia laughed as she grabbed her nail kit and immediately started working on her nails "Yeah. I don't know how, but I managed to convince my aunt to let me stay here."

"I thought it was Byakkun that wanted you to study abroad?" I furrowed my eyebrows "It was your aunt?"

"Yerp. Nii-san doesn't want me to go anywhere too far so... yeah. I'm gonna live in this apartment."

"I thought this was your cousin's house?"

"The whole condo is my aunt's. So... my cousins live in the other apartments in the condo."

"WOW." I gaped "That's... awesome!"

Rukia rested her left hand on the bed, waiting for the nail polish to dry "The condo's awesome?"

"No! It's awesome that you're gonna stay here in Japan! I totally thought that you'd go in America or somewhere far far away."

"I thought so too! But oh my gosh! It's gonna be awesome! We're going to the same school again!"

We both squealed in delight when my phone suddenly vibrated on the table.

"Holy- that scared me." I put a hand over my chest, trying to calm my heart down, and grabbed my phone "Oh."

"Oh?" Rukia ran to my side "Who is it?"

**We're on our way to the club. Where are you? -Toushirou**

"Boohooo chill man." when I was about to type a reply, Rukia grabbed my phone and threw it on her bed "Screw him! Let him wait!"

"Why?"

"Because I said so!" she scoffed and got back to her nail kit.

Pursing my lips, I leaned back on my chair, ignoring the itchy feeling on my fingers. Dang it, I want to reply to his text. "So. How's it going with Ichigo?"

Rukia blushed, "What do you mean how's it going? I mean. There's nothing going on between us."

"Sure." I rolled my eyes. "And what about Renji?"

"Hey! Renji's a childhood friend ok?" She gestured me to go sit on the chair in front of her as she grabbed the transparent nail polish.

"Ohh you totally friendzoned him?"

She just grumbled. "Whatever."

"Then I guess you're pointing towards Ichigo?" I wiggled my eyebrows and smiled playfully. "You two make a good couple!"

"C-cut it out!" Rukia yelled in complete embarassment as she blushed.

I looked at her for a second and sighed. Rukia is a very beautiful girl, she's been my best friend since forever.

A rich and beautiful young lady in love sat across me blushing and looking away from me.

I wonder if I'll ever be like that one day. "Do you love him?"

Rukia quietly grabbed the dark blue nail polish and looked down at her nails.

We sat quietly for a couple of minutes until Rukia spoke up, "Yes, I love him."

I looked up and saw Rukia slowly melting on her bed. "AWWWWWW YOU LITTLE ONE!"

I started squealing and giggling and Rukia just chuckled while taking off the patterned stickers, leaving a dark blue floreal pattern on her nails.

As soon as I calmed down, I sat back up. "Then why don't you go for it?!"

"Because!" Rukia whined "I mean, what if he doesn't like me?"

"Oh of course he doesn't like you. That's why you two were making out last time."

"WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!" She said with a mortified, blushing face.

"Ok, you were not making out, you were brushing each other's teeth with your tongues." I avoided the pillow she threw at me at a lightning speed. "Hah!"

"You know what? Let's go!" Rukia grabbed her dress after checking if her nails were completely dry. "At least, when there's Toushirou, you're gonna behave even if just a little."

"You think that someone who's younger than me has the power to make me behave?" She was totally right. "No way!"

Rukia rolled her eyes after checking for any wrinkles on her one-shoulder violet dress. "First, he's just one year younger. Second, yes, he can make you behave."

"We'll see!" I huffed and held my stomach in as I put on my dress.

Rukia just shook her head "You know, there's no need to hold in your stomach. You're slim Momo, for heaven's sake."

"I'm not slim. I'm fat." I let out my breath and grinned, "And I did that so that I won't need to use the stupid zipper."

"Wow. Very smart." Rukia clapped her hands once, with her voice dripping with sarcasm.

I ignored her sarcastic tone. "I know right?" I watched her move around the room looking for her purse "Uhhh what about my clothes?"

"Oh, you'll sleep here tonight."

"How come I don't remember agreeing to such a thing?"

"You would've done so even if I told you about it."

"Confident."

"I know."

After our quick chit-chat, Rukia _finally_ took off the stupid tight rollers and put hairspray all over my head.

"You look adorable!" She made my hair fall back in long wavy curls on my back

I blushed. "No I don't. I bet I look like a witch."

She rolled her eyes and made me look at myself at the mirror.

"Hey wow, I look like a human being."

"Have some confidence you stupid head." Rukia smacked my shoulder. "You're beautiful. That's why you were quite popular with the boys back in our old town."

"No, they were just desperate to get a girlfriend." I rolled my eyes at the memories. "Boys are stupid."

"Well, if boys are stupid, then what would you call yourself since you're in love with one of them?"

I frowned. "I'm not in love. It's just a crush."

"Yeah, right." Rukia laughed as we walked to the living room and put our high heels on and she grabbed her purse on the kitchen counter.

We walked out of the apartment, and I waited while Rukia locked the door.

I'm having quite a hard time with the high heels. And so, before we could get in the elevator, I fell flat on my butt.

"Ouch."

"So." Rukia held in her laughter looking down at me. "How's it going?"

"Yeah well. My butt kind of hurts." My dear and kind best friend laughed loudly without even helping me getting back up ."Thanks for the help by the way."

"No- No problem!" She said between her laughter

"Yeah laugh all you want now. I'd like to see you walking with these traps."

Rukia stuck out her tongue at me as we got in the elevator. "If you were smart enough to bring flats and a bag, things would've been better for you."

"Fudge you."

"I love you too!"

She kept laughing the whole way down to the first floor. Luckily the club, Reaper or whatever its name was, was just around the corner.

"So. Around the corner huh?" I held onto her as we walked down the street ."By that did you mean around the corner of the other side of the world?"

"No you silly girl!" Rukia staggered a little as I pushed my weigth on her, trying to gain balance. "It's just a 10 minute walk from my apartment."

"10?!" I put my manicured hand on my face "You know what?" I stopped walking and took off my shoes, holding them with my right hand. "Let's go."

Rukia smacked my arm. "Hey hey hey! Put your shoes back on!" she said with a menacing tone

"Aw come on Rukia. 10 minutes might not be much for you, but it is a lot for me, especially when I have heels on!"

"Momo."

"Fine fine..." I pouted and put my shoes back on. "Can't we call a cab?"

"Nope. You also need to get used to your high heels while we go to the club, or would you like for Toushirou to see you walking like a dinosaur?"

"Damn it. It's not like I'm doing this for him."

"'I'll make him change his mind! Gne gne gne!'" She mocked my voice dramatically, earning a glare from me.

"Hey. I did not say that."

We walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

Rukia patiently helped me walk holding my hand as if I was a little kid.

"So. I wanna talk about this now since you totally avoided the question earlier..." I almost slipped again on these stupid shoes. "What are you going to do with Ichigo?"

Rukia was probably blushing, too bad it was dark. "Nothing. I'm not going to do anything."

"Eeeeh why?" I whined.

"Because." She cleared her throat and held up her finger. "Boys are supposed to make the first move!"

"That's right but..."

"No buts!" Rukia huffed as we turned around the corner. "Let's stop talking about me and start talking about _you_."

"Me?" I raised my eyebrows. "What is there to talk about?"

"Oh you know, like about your love for Toushirou and the fact that you're going to see him in less than five minutes?"

"Well." I thought for a second. "It's not like I love him. I just have a crush on him, and that's all."

"Yeaaahhhhh right." We turned around the corner and I could see a line at the end of this road. "Look at that line! You know what? Screw Toushirou. We're definetely gonna find hotties at this club!"

"I don't want to find a hottie in a club."

"What? Are you crazy?" Rukia shook her head. "Why not?"

"Well what do you think is a hot guy doing in a club?"

"Uhh he's there to dance? Drink? Have fun? With his friends? And maybe find a hot chick- Ohhhh I see."

"Yeah, you see." I deadpanned. "And do you think that kind of guy is trustworthy?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Alright listen to my version of hottie-from-a-club then. He's kind, handsome, friendly, a good guy, handsome, hot, shy, handsome, smart, handsome and hot."

"I see how much importance you give to a guy's personality."

"I know, I know, I'm a deep person." She laughed. "So let me continue. This almost perfect guy is at this club not to drink or do bad stuff. He's there because his friends forced him to. And he just agreed because he was worried about his friends. What do you think about that?!" Rukia spat out, stomping her heel on the ground.

"So first, that's another matter. Second, guys like that don't exist in real life, but you can find them in romantic clichè movies." We finally got to the front of the club that had the entrance divided in two.

On the left side, there was just a big bouncer at the entrance and a red carpet. On the right side, people lined up while the bouncer checked if they could get in one by one. Rukia and I lined up on the second entrance. "Third, why 'almost perfect'? The guy you described is perfect you know?"

"Almost perfect because he's not Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Oooooooh I see what you did there!" We nudged each other with our elbows and laughed nonstop until Rukia realized we were lining up.

"Hey what are we doing here." She suddenly dragged me out of the line and walked to the left entrance with the red carpet thingy "We belong here."

I raised my eyebrows "Seriously? VIP section?"

"Of course." Rukia grabbed a white card from her purse with the club's logo and a black grim reaper. "My cousins used to always come here, but recently they've been saying 'Oh no, I'm too busy with work and I'm getting old. So you should take it, oh beautiful and smart Rukia.'"

"I'm having some doubts about that 'oh beautiful and smart Rukia.'"

Rukia smacked my shoulder while she handed the card to the bouncer.

After thoroughly checking the given card, the bouncer ripped it apart and gave Rukia and I a new one.

Oh, how kind of him. I thanked the gigantic man as he opened the door for Rukia and I.

When he opened the door, we immediately heard the music playing loudly and saw lights blinking and whipping around the club wildly.

The club was super crowded. I don't like crowded places. Just sayin'.

"There they are!" Rukia waved her hand at the boys sitting at one of the round tables in the corner with comfy couches.

This was it. Okay, deep breaths, I'm gonna be fine.

"Relax Momo, you're a natural."

"Yeah right." I started panicking and we were only just a few steps away from the boys.

"Hey, is that Ichigo?" Rukia narrowed her eyes, scanning Kaien laughing loudly with his friends.

"No, that's Kaien." I tried to clear my throat. I don't know why but it feels like there's a stupid knot there and I'm having a hard time breathing."Hey, I'm going to grab something to drink. You go ahead."

"Are you okay?" Rukia turned to me and gave me my wallet from her purse. "Watch out-"

"Hey, I'm not a kid. I'm not gonna accept candy from strangers."

"No, you idiot. Watch out for hot guys and when you come back let me know if there are some goodies."

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bar. Rukia will be fine with the guys, if I managed to quickly feel at ease with them, I bet she'll be just as fine as I was.

When I finally got through the crowd, I clutched my hand tightly on the bar and caught the bartender's attention. "Sex on the beach please."

The bartender smiled at me and nodded.

I sighed and ran a hand through my now curly hair. This drink better help, I might not be so prepared to see Toushirou.

Or maybe I'm not prepared to let him see me like this.

But... Was I supposed to show off since Rukia made me look like a human being tonight?

The bartender reappeared and put the tall glass beautifully designed filled with the cocktail with a tiny umbrella on top and two yellow straws. I reached for money in my wallet and the bartender stopped me from doing so. "It's on the house!"

I looked up in surprise. "Really?"

He winked at me. "Yes, young lady!"

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks!"

I walked towards our table and found Rukia talking and laughing with Ikkaku and the others as if they've known each other since forever. "Hey Momo!"

Everyone turned to look at me and I sat on the soft comfy couch next to Kaien.

"Hey, what's that?" Rukia snatched the drink from me and sipped some. "Ohhh Sex on the beach!"

"Hey Momo! You look hot tonight!" Ikkaku yelled through the loud music and I smiled at him.

Toushirou was sitting in front of me, and he seemed to be in a very bad mood.

Whatever dude! Do you really mind that much having me around with your friends?

"Hey, I know you! You're my ex-girlfriend!" The guy who was sitting next to Toushirou and Ishida pointed at me as he stared at me almost scaring me off.

"Right!" Rukia laughed. "Momo, this is Hirako Shinji, Shinji this is Momo. He always says that when he meets a pretty girl." Rukia flipped back her hair.

"Nice to meet you!" Hirako yelled through the loud music and shook my hand.

I nodded and smiled. His smile kind of freaked me out.

We sat at the table for a while, chatting and laughing while waiting for their other friends.

Soon everyone was there, and I found myself with lots of new friends.

Nanao, Yumichika, Kensei and the others. I'm not really the best at remembering names, just sayin'.

The music stopped for a second and soon a very familiar song started playing.

"Oh no." I put my hand over my face and felt the table in front of me shake.

"THAT'S MY FAVOURITE SONG!" Rukia yelled in excitement.

I shrunk in my seat, trying to hide behind Kaien. The others around the table laughed at Rukia's energy and she got out of her seat and walked towards me. "Let's go Momo!"

_I gotta feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night._

I've heard this song way too many times in Rukia's room or on her stupid iPhone.

Rukia dragged me on the dance floor and started dancing like a mad woman.

"Aren't you having fun?" She yelled, not stopping her crazy dance, which consisted only in jumping and waving her arms up in the air.

"I am!" I got closer to her so she could hear me. "Are you?"

"Yeah! Toushirou's friends are cool!" Rukia looked around the dance floor. "Hey, there's a group of guys at that table. They are smokin' hot!"

I turned around and saw the table Rukia was mentioning.

"Oh my God! One's coming over here! Turn around! Turn around!" Rukia said panicking and fanning herself while still jumping on the beat of the music.

"Calm down." I rolled my eyes at her.

"He's coming towards us! US!" Rukia squeaked.

I skipped away from the dance floor with Rukia, and we ran back to our table.

Well, more than running, we were more like speed walking.

"Hey, you two back already?" Kaien said loudly. "What happened?"

"There was this hot guy who suddenly came towards us!" Rukia laughed and drank up her Piña Colada

"Wow, where is he? I wanna see him!" Yumichika fanned himself and adjusted his hair.

"Before you start groping the guys, I'd like to make a toast!" Lisa stood up.

"Awesome, you'd like to make a toast while drinking what? Air?" Ikkaku shook his head. "Ah, so stupid!"

Lisa glared at him and signaled the bartender, who seemed to be her friend, to bring drinks at our table. "Stupid my ass, you useless baldy."

"HEY!" Ikkaku slammed his hand on the table. "I'm not bald! I SHAVE!"

"Ooh you shave?" Yumichika wiggled his eyebrows and gave out a sly smile.

EW.

"Hey Lisa!" The waiter put glasses of tequila shots on the middle of the table. "It's been a while since you last came here."

Rukia's favourite song was still playing in the background, and I looked at the dance floor where everyone seemed to be slowing down.

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

_And do it and do it, let's live it up_

_And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it_

_Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it_

"Yeah. I was sort of busy with stuff." Lisa grabbed one of the glasses and held it up. "Come on everyone, take your shot!"

Everyone obliged as the waiter left. "So! Cheers for Momo and Rukia, for Yumichika trying to get in Ikkaku's pants," Yumichika and Ikkaku yelled in protest, "to my hentai magazines and for tonight!"

_Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock_

_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

_Easy come, easy go, now we on top_

_(Top top top top top)_

Everyone on the dance floor started to dance and jump wildly.

_Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop_

_(Stop stop stop stop stop)_

_Round and round, up and down, around the clock_

_(Rock rock rock rock rock)_

"Awesome! Cheers!" We held up our glasses and gulped down the liquid.

"Ooooh yeah!" Ikkaku slammed his hand on the table as he finished his tequila shot. "Another round!" He yelled at the waiter passing by, "AND give me some goddamn food!"

I looked at Rukia and noticed her glancing at Kaien every now and then.

Hmm...

Rukia saw me looking at her; when our eyes met, I wiggled my eyebrows at her and at Kaien, who was sitting next to me, completely clueless of what was actually going on, and smiled slyly at Rukia.

"Ichigo." I mouthed and she nearly threw me her empty glass.

"Momo? Shirou?" I turned around and saw a very familiar looking girl.

"RAN!" I jumped up and hugged the tall beautiful teen, grinning happily.

"Hey! You look stunning tonight!" She pulled back and looked at me from head to toe.

"Hey Rangiku." Toushirou greeted and waved at his beautiful cousin.

"Hey!" Rangiku raised her eyebrows at Toushirou. "What's up with the gloomy face, Shirou-chan?"

"DON'T call me Shirou-chan." he glared and gulped down his Long Island.

"Ooh, is someone in a bad mood?" Rangiku waved at the others. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Rangiku! Its been a while!" Ikkaku grinned.

"Hey Baldie! You seem to be doing good!"

"I'M NOT BALD!"

Everyone at the table laughed. "Wanna join us?" I motioned to one of the free chairs by our table.

"Oh, uhmm... " Rangiku looked back at the dance floor, "I came with my friends tonight, and our table is on the other side of the dance floor." she smiled apologetically.

"It's okay!" I smiled. "Hey, so you're coming at Toushirou's next week?"

"Oh yeah!" She winked at me. "We're gonna have fun!"

"Rangiku!"

We turned around and saw a guy calling to Rangiku. "Oh, gotta go."

"I'll see you next week then!"

"Yes you will!" Rangiku laughed. "Bye guys!"

"I want another drink." I frowned at my empty glass. "I'll be right back."

"Want me to come with you?" Toushirou was about to stand up but I stopped him.

"No no, I'll be fine on my own."

I started walking away passing by the crowd.

"A Piña Colada please." I sat at the bar, waiting for my cocktail to be done.

Someone sat on the empty seat next to me and I saw a big hand moving across the counter as I tapped my fingers on the counter.

"Here's your drink." I thanked and paid the bartender and decided to just drink it here.

I don't really want to go back at our table; Toushirou had a bad aura around him.

What the hell was his problem?

Before I knew it, I already finished my drink. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Another Piña Colada for the miss. It's on me." A deep voice spoke up and I looked at the guy sitting next to me.

He had the most dazzling blue eyes I've ever seen in my entire life. WOW. He had jet black spiky hair and light fair skin and a confident crooked smile graced his handsome features.

"And you are...?" I raised my eyebrow, trying to show indifference.

"I'm Ren." He smiled at me.

"I'm not sure if I should accept a drink from a stranger."

"Well you're not accepting it from me. It's from the bartender."

"That's quite correct."

"And you know my name, so I'm not a stranger."

"So I should still accept it?"

"You should."

I smiled. "I'm Momo."

"Are you new around here? I don't think I've seen you before."

I nodded. "Yep. Just transferred here for school."

"School?" He raised his eyebrows. "Well what are you doing here then? School starts in a month."

I fumbled with my fingers for a couple of seconds, remembering my mom's silly reason for making me come here so soon.

"Are you not... having a good time with your parents?"

I looked up and chuckled. "No no. On the contrary, we get along pretty well. In fact, they keep calling me, regretting their decision and telling me to go back home."

"Cool." He smiled at me. "What school are you going to attend?"

"Seireitei University. Oh thanks." I thanked the bartender that gave me my second glass of Piña Colada. It's starting to get hot, and my head feels light.

"S.U.?" He gave me a surprised look. "I'm going there too!"

"Really?" I laughed. "Well that's cool, which course are you going to take?"

"Medicine." He grinned. "I'm going to be a doctor." He gulped down his drink and grabbed a pen from the counter.

I raised my eyebrow when he took my hand and started scribbling down on my palm. "So. What are you doing now?" I giggled. That pen felt ticklish.

"I'm giving you my number." He gave me one of those crooked smiles that probably made lots of girls swoon. "And you should call me."

"Yeah well, I highly doubt that'll happen." I laughed and got off the chair with my drink. "See ya."

As I try to walk away in the coolest way possible, I suddenly felt dizzy and nearly fell backwards.

Untill a pair of big strong warm hands held me by my waist and gently pushed me back up.

"I think you drank a little bit too much." Ren chuckled.

"I'm fine." Dunno why, but I'm having a hard time to find my balance.

Suddenly, I was pulled away from Ren by Toushirou. "Hey Shirou-chan." Did I just say "Hey" to Toushirou?

"Hey to you too Momo." Toushirou had a scary look on his face as he held me close to him.

"You smell good." As soon as I realized what I just said, I slapped my hand against my mouth and started giggling. "Oops."

"Oh Hitsugaya-kun. Is Momo a friend of yours?"

"Back off, Nagase."

Okay things are getting complicated here.

Before Toushirou could finish his sentence, I stood between the two boys. "I'm _just a childhood friend_!" I grinned at Ren.

"Oh, just a childhood friend then?" Ren glanced at Toushirou behind me and curved up his lips in a sexy smile "Interesting."

I just nodded and drank a little bit of my drink.

"Let's go." Toushirou grabbed me by my wrist and started dragging me away.

"You meanie I didn't even get to say bye to Ren!"

"Ooh what happened back there?" Rukia got up from her seat and walked towards Toushirou and I.

"There was this hot guy, Ren and he even-!" I looked up and saw Toushirou sighing and sitting down at our table.

I pulled Rukia with me a little farther from the table and showed her my hand where Ren wrote his number "He gave me his number!"

"Ooh you gotta show me that guy! Where is he?!"

I happily scanned the room and found him "He's right there! You see him? The one sitting with-" The excitement in my voice quickly died. "The girls..."

"Perfect. He's on our No list then." Rukia tried to wipe the number away from my palm. "Let's hunt for other guys."

"Okay." I kept stumbling as we walked around the club

"I think Toushirou knows him though."

"Who?" Rukia held my arm.

"That Ren guy."

"Maybe they're friends?"

"No, Toushirou was totally glaring at him earlier."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Hey, how much did you even drink?"

"Oh, this is my, uh, third? Yeah, I think this is my third glass." I held up the empty glass. "I need a refill."

"No way! Enough with drinking young lady; you're losing your balance. I don't have enough strength to carry you home."

"Whatever, I'm not drunk!" I laughed. "No way!"

"You're totally screwed up!" Rukia laughed with me. "Stay here, I'm going to get you a glass of water okay?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Rukia walked through the crowd and I stood still where she left me. Hey, she told me to stay here, I'm definitely not moving.

I saw three guys slowly approaching me and I raised my eyebrows.

They were... ew.

"Hey beautiful."

"Look at you! Stunning!"

"No way, I saw her first, back off guys!"

"Sorry guys, my friends are waiting for me-" I tried to explain but a guy put an arm around my shoulders.

"Who cares about your friends! Come and have fun with us!"

"Yeah, we'll show you a real good time!"

I facepalmed. This is so clichè.

I escaped from the guy's stinky and slouchy arm, trying to run back to our table, but of course, thanks to the drinks I've been drinking so happily, I seem to be too slow to escape.

"Hey hey hey, you're not going anywhere." Another guy held me still by my waist.

"Let me go!" I tried to pry off his hands but he wouldn't budge.

"Why you-!" the guy was about to hit me and I closed my eyes shut.

How weird, I feel no pain. That's... uh...

I heard a loud crack and various thuds and weird sounds all around me.

How long did I close my eyes? 5? Maybe 10 seconds? I don't know. But when I re-opened my eyes I found the three guys either lying on the ground or holding their stomach or doing both.

And I found Toushirou standing in front of me. "This is why I didn't want to bring you here." he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Wow, you looked really cool." Not like I saw what happened. But I'm pretty sure he did that.

"Hey Momo! Here's you- What the?" Rukia looked at the three guys groaning in pain. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Toushirou sighed "I'm taking you home." he said looking at me with a very serious stare.

"What? Why!?" I whined taking a step back and nearly fell.

"Because of that."

"Hey! Just because I'm losing drunk doesn't mean I'm unbalanced!" What? "I mean, I'm losing balance but I'm not drunk!"

"Shut up." Toushirou rolled his eyes at me. "Rukia, Momo's going to sleep at your house tonight, right?"

Rukia nodded.

"I'll take her there and come back here."

Rukia nodded again "Absolutely! You should totally take her there!" She put my glass of water on the nearby table and searched for the keys in her purse. "Here are the keys! I have a spare in my bag so just leave these with Momo." She gave the keys to Toushirou.

"Well, you could just give me the keys, I'm right here." I waved my hand in front of Rukia's face.

"Yeah well, after that 'I'm losing drunk doesn't mean I'm balance' I think Toushirou should hold on the keys until you get home." She winked at me and grabbed the empty glass from my hand. "The house is just a 10 minute walk from here, on the Raikoho Street."

"Great." Toushirou glanced at me. "Come on. Let's go."

"You two are so... argh!" I pinched Rukia's arm and she laughed at me while walking back to the table.

"Have fun!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah, I hate you!"

So. This is trouble. Another 10 minute walk with these traps. It's gonna be worse now that I'm even a little bit drunk.

Yeah, you know, just a little bit.

"Can you handle it?"

"Handle what?" I slurred out.

"Walking."

"Of course I can! Look at me!" I started spinning and fell on my butt. "Ouch damn it!"

"Yeah that was awesome." Toushirou laughed and bent down with his back facing me. "Come on."

"Piggy back ride!?"

"Yep. Hurry up; the streets are not as clean as you think they may be. Your dress will get dirty."

"Oh no!" I quickly stood up and jumped on his back. How can you stand up and walk as if you're not even carrying me?

"You're saying your thoughts out loud."

"What? What did I say?"

"That I stood up and walked as if I wasn't even carrying you."

"Oh damn, you really are hearing my thoughts." I gasped. "YOU HAVE SUPERPOWERS?!"

"Ouch. Don't yell in my ear please."

"You didn't even want me to come with you guys tonight! What is it, you think I'm not cool enough?"

"It's not because you're not cool enough, it's because of what happened tonight."

"Why, what happened tonight?"

"You almost got hit by some random drunk guy."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with that? That's not normal!"

"Chill." I pouted and leaned my head on his broad shoulders. "Hey, you look so handsome tonight."

"That Piña Colada must've had a double amount of rum in it."

"No really!" I sighed. "I understand why you didn't want to take me with you guys. I'm sorry."

"Hey, seriously." Toushirou got the keys from his pocket."Whatever you're thinking about, that's not true."

"I thought you could read my mind."

"I never said I could read it, you stupid head."

"YOU JUST CALLED ME STUPID!"

"HEY! Don't yell in my ear for Pete's sake!"

"Sorry." I pouted as he made me sit on the couch in the living room; I laid down, with my back facing Toushirou.

He stood quietly for a couple of seconds and then sighed. "Listen. I'm never ever going to repeat this."

_'What?'_

My eyelids feel so heavy.

"I didn't want to take you with us because-"

"-I know what kind of guys go-"

What? Toushirou... his voice feels like it's fading away.

"I knew you would've definetely-"

I was engulfed in darkness, but I could still barely hear him

"-because I-"

**A/N: Toooooo be continued! Yes, and another chapter's finally done :) Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you liked this chapter and just... you know :DD**

**Which part did you like the most?**

**Leave it in the review :)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	7. Remember last night?

**A/N: Happy Friday Evening to y'all! (Or afternoon or morning or whatever time it is wherever you are ;D) So!**

**Sorry for the late update! I've been very busy with school, and my temporary beta reader was busy with stuff so yeah :D**

**Here's chapter 7, hope you guys enjoy!**

**Thanks to those who leave awesome and kind reviews! Since today and tomorrow I have some free time, I might try to reply to all the readers who will review this chapter and to others who reviewed in previous chapters! I used to normally do this, but I've been very busy recently so I couldn't keep up with all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Remember last night?**

* * *

Oh God I feel like crap.

I've been awake for a couple of minutes now and... I can't find the strength to get up. I need to drink, I feel like any type of liquid I had in my body got drained out.

Specially in my throat. Ugh I need water. But my body feels so heavy.

What the hell did I do last night?

I tried opening my eyes, and they were so sticky probably because of the whole load of mascara Rukia put on my lashes last night.

The sun lit up Rukia's bedroom coming through the big floor-to-ceiling windows.

I turned around and saw Rukia snoring louder than usual, with smeared make up and still wearing her violet dress.

I sat up and immediately regretted my decision. My head throbbed in pain and I had to stay still for a couple of seconds.

So. I guess I got pretty wasted last night.

"The freaking bunny! He stole the cookies!" Oh God Rukia, what the hell are you dreaming?

I slowly got out of the bed and walked towards the kitchen. I need water. NOW. I searched through all of Rukia's stupid cupboards for a stupid glass and I got a bottle of water from the fridge.

I drank maybe three glasses of water, and I feel a little bit better now.

"Momo?" I turned around and raised my eyebrows at the sight of Kaien "What are you doing here?"

I looked at him confused "Uhmm... what are _you_ doing here?"

"This is my house...?" Kaien held his head between his hands "Ugh my head hurts."

"Here, have some water." I grabbed another glass and filled it with water and gave it to the poor guy.

"Thanks." he grumbled and drank.

"Anyway, uh you do know we're at Rukia's house right?"

"What?" he looked around the kitchen "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." I chuckled "Where are the others?"

"Uhh... I think I saw Ikkaku sleeping in the bathroom earlier next to Yumichika..." he grimaced at the image "And the others went home I think."

"Oh..." we stood there quietly for a couple of seconds until I heard a croaky voice calling out "...water..."

I rolled my eyes and Kaien looked around for whoever said that.

I got another glass of water and walked towards the dorway to find Rukia crawling on the floor "Here you go." I bent down and gave her the glass.

She quickly snatched it away from me and drank it like she hasn't been drinking for a whole year "Ah, that feels good." she got some water dripping down her chin.

"Yeah, you look fabulous." I helped her get up and she wiped the water off her chin

"Is that Rukia?" Rukia quickly fixed herself as soon as she recognized the voice wiping the smeared make up off.

Kaien peeked out from the kitchen and saw Rukia standing graciously with her make up perfectly fixed at the last second.

"Hey there." Rukia smiled shyly

When Kaien went back in the kitchen, Rukia stopped smiling and put her hands on her hips "So! You still didn't tell me what happened last night when Toushirou got you here."

Huh? "Huh?"

"What do you mean 'Huh'?"

"He what?"

"He brought you here!" she huffed "Don't tell me you can't remember!"

"Well, sorry, but I can't..." Did he really? Why can't I remember a thing?

"You suck." Rukia whined and peeked in the kitchen for a second "Oh my gosh I've got so many things to talk to you about last night!"

I rolled my eyes "Whatever, I'm going home."

"Aw come on, don't be like that!"

"GIRLS! Please. Don't. Shout!" Ikkaku crawled his way out of the toilet. Ew.

"Dude, you're the one who's shouting." Rukia laughed

"Whatever." Ikkaku grumbled and made his way in the kitchen "KAIEN!"

"WHAT!?"

"I LOVE YOU MAN!"

"YOU'RE GAY DUDE!"

"I LOVE YOU IN A MANLY WAY!"

I covered my ears from their loud voices "So... he scolds us, telling us not to shout, and then he suddenly starts shouting."

"Will you two stop yelling!?" Rukia stormed in the kitchen "Seriously, I have neighbors you know?"

"Why are you two even yelling?" I stifled my laugh

"Because Ikkaku has a problem right here." Kaien whispered pointing at Ikkaku's shiny head

"What did you just tell to Momo-chan?" Ikkaku put his arm around me "She's Toushirou's girl, don't mess around with her!"

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what!?" I stuttered

"Yeah well, I mean, you two suddenly left last night, so I thought, you know." Ikkaku laughed

"Alright Ikkaku, stop scaring the poor girl." Kaien rolled his eyes "Hey, what's up with your hand?"

I looked at my hands and I saw that my right palm was dirty "What the..."

"Oh, there was this hot guy who gave her his number." Rukia smiled proudly at me "My baby is now a lady. His name was uh... Ren, was it?"

"I think so..." I tried to decipher whatever was left on my hand "Yeah, it's definetely Ren."

"Ren?" Kaien turned towards Ikkaku "That Ren?"

"Dude, he's not the only one named Ren in the city you know?"

"What, do you guys know someone named Ren?" Rukia sat on the kitchen counter munching on some cookies

"Uhmmm sort of." Ikkaku scratched his head "What did that guy look like, Momo?"

I tapped my finger on my chin, trying to remember "He definetely had black hair... and uh... he was tall... and I think he had light blue eyes."

"And he was a ladies' man!"

Kaien sighed and rubbed his temples "How about we go out and have breakfast, then we'll tell you about him."

**oOOOOo**

I sat at one of the tables at Mr. Salad with Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika and Kaien as we waited for our breakfast to be served.

Before we got here we had to wake Yumichika up. That was one of the scariest moments I'll never get over with. Ikkaku and Kaien were insisting that Rukia and I should wake the guy up. So of course, the two of us not suspecting a thing just barged in the bathroom and woke Yumichika up.

Bad idea.

Yumichika looked like a red-eyed demon as he glared at us when we woke him up.

Sssssscary!

"Come on girls! I'm so sorry!" And here he was, trying to beg for our forgiveness since he scared the poop out of us.

"Yeah whatever. I'm never ever ever ever ever going to wake you up ever again. I swear." Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and huffed

"Here are your orders." the waitress put our orders on the squared table and immediately went back to work

"Hmmmmm bacon!" Ikkaku slurped as he got his plate with bacon, eggs and toast and his glass of Kiwi juice.

"How can you eat that stuff so early in the morning?" Rukia grimaced at Ikkaku and got her warm tea

"Whatever lady! I'm a man, I need to eat!" Ikkaku spat out with his mouth still full

"Ewwww!" Yumichika and I moved away from Ikkaku.

Kaien took a sip of his coffee "So. About Ren."

We all turned towards Kaien and listened carefully.

"He used to be our sempai at school." Kaien scratched his head trying to remember "He also used to play soccer and he was the captain."

"But since he graduated, Hitsugaya took his place." Ikkaku nodded to himself "The two of them used to be so close. No wait, there was also his girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that ugly witch!" Yumichika filpped back his hair and checked his nails "I hope she's suffering somewhere far far away-"

"Hey! That's so mean." I smacked Yumichika's shoulder scolding him as he just huffed at me and drank his green tea.

"Well, she was quite hateful." Ikkaku wiped clean his greasy mouth with his hand "No, she _is_ hateful." he wiped his greasy hands on Kaien's jeans.

"DUDE!" Kaien smacked Ikkaku's head as he looked engrossed at his dirty jeans "Talk about who's hateful..." he grumbled and grabbed a tissue, scrubbing it on his pants.

"Alright you two, calm down." Rukia rolled her eyes "This is just like watching Ichigo and Renji."

"Ichigo?" Kaien asked "Like, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Yeah! You know him?" Well, they do look quite similiar.

"He's my cousin." Kaien laughed "What a small world! So you two are from Karakura?"

"Yes sir!" Rukia huffed "Come on, we're getting off topic here."

"Hey," I smacked her arm "You're the one who started it."

"Alright you two." Kaien laughed trying to keep me and Rukia calm "So, let me first say this. She was not hateful. She was just very very smart and blunt so people tend to get a negative view of her."

"Why would you guys hate her just because she's smart?" Rukia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "There's nothing wrong with that."

"She was also blunt. Frank. Whatever you wanna call it. She'd always say whatever popped in her mind."

"And the problem is?" Rukia said still confused

"The problem is, if she was here right now, I bet you two would be fighting already." Kaien chuckled probably immagining the scene "But, Toushirou liked her a lot."

Kaien's eyes softened as he spoke about Toushirou's ex. Why does it seem like he doesn't hate her like the others did?

"But it seems like Ren also had some interest towards the girl." Yumichika whipped back his hair "So he luckily snatched her away from Toushirou, saving him and us from that crazy witch."

"Ooooh I see!" Rukia tapped her chin with her finger "So you guys are mad at Ren because of that?"

"We were brats. What else could we think about if not kick him out of the group?" Ikkaku leaned back in his chair "Now that I have the chance to think about it again, I personally think that that was a stupid and childish decision."

"Guys, look at Ikkaku, talking like a grownup." Rukia snickered as we all laughed except for Ikkaku

"SEE!? This is why I never talk seriously DANG IT!" he huffed and crossed his arms across his chest like a little kid.

"Aw come on Ikka-kun!" Rukia laughed "Don't get so mad!"

"Whatever! You guys suck!" he pouted and turned his back to us.

"Yeah, very mature dude." Kaien shook his head and chuckled "So, yeah. I think that's pretty much it. I don't know if Toushirou still has some issues with Ren, but it's been quite a while since that happened."

"Even though we wanted him to come back in our group, it's been too long and he already found some new friends. So yeah. That's how we lost him." Yumichika sighed "Such a loss. He was so hot."

"Oh Yumichika." Rukia sighed drammatically "He still is hot!"

"Shut up, you idiot." I kicked Rukia's leg as she just quietly whimpered in pain "So what's the deal now?"

"The thing is that Ren is a ladies' man." Kaien sipped on his coffee "And we just wanted to warn you not to get too close to him."

"That's too bad!" Rukia sighed "He could have been a good candidate to be Momo's boyfriend!"

"Cut it out, will ya?" I chuckled and leaned back in my seat "Well, I do admit that he has a pretty face but... if he's a ladies' man I guess I better get away from him but..." I rubbed my temples trying to remember what he said to me last night "I think that... he's also going to Seireitei University so uh..."

"Whatever, we're just going to avoid him." Rukia finished her breakfast "So. Plans for today?"

"I'm going home, I need my beauty sleep." Yumichika flipped back his hair

"I wanna go home and sleep. My head hurts like hell and I feel like pooping."

"Well, Ikkaku, thanks for telling us in every detail your plans for today. Specially the pooping part." Kaien face palmed and stood up "I'm going home too for today, you two should also get some rest."

"Oh wait, before you guys go, let's exchange mails, at least we can keep in touch." we all obliged to her command and the boys left.

Rukia and I stayed behind as I slowly ate my breakfast.

"Ohhh Momo, why can't you remember what happened with Toushirou last night?!" Rukia whined as she slammed her hands on the table in frustration "WHY!?"

"Well, sorry! I'd like to remember too but I just can't!" I pouted

"You party pooper!" Rukia huffed "Oh oh oh anyway! You don't even know what happened last night when you two left!"

"What happened?" she dragged her chair closer to me and looked around if anyone was listening to us. Then she lowered her voice "Kaien and I danced and we kissed!"

"YOU TWO WHAT!?"

"Shhh!" Rukia giggled nonstop "He's a great kisser."

"Ew Rukia I don't need the details!" I looked at her totally engrossed "And I thought you loved Ichigo!"

"Of course I love him! But you know, it's not like we're together or anything! This is the first time someone's piqued my attention like Kaien did. I don't know, maybe it's because he looks so much like Ichigo."

"You just miss Ichigo." I rolled my eyes "Using Kaien as Ichigo's replacement wouldn't be fair."

"I'm not using him as a replacement." Rukia frowned "Ichigo is Ichigo, Kaien is Kaien. And it's not like I really like Kaien, he's just... you know, a fling of the moment."

"A... fling..." I raised my eyebrow at her "Rukia..."

"Aw come on, don't start going mother-mode on me. But I'm not doing anything against the law. And you know I don't want to have a boyfriend younger than me. So yeah. Nothing serious."

"I know it's not against the law, but what if Kaien really likes you and thinks you're going serious on him?"

Rukia rolled her eyes "Oh don't give me that crap Momo, you and I know that Kaien has a thing for Toushirou's ex."

"Well..." now that I think about it... "I guess you're right, but you know I don't like it when you play around with guys like that."

"What? You don't want me to hurt guys?" Rukia asked

"No you silly girl! I'm afraid that in the end you might be the one to end up getting hurt. Screw the guys, you're more important!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WHY YOU...!" she glomped me and hugged me like a koala as I just sat still "Who taught you to say such cheesy things?!"

"Guess who." I laughed it off as I finished my breakfast and we left the bar.

**oOOOOo**

"I think I should go home now." I looked at my cellphone and stood up from Rukia's bed

"Ehhh why?" she whined

"Because I just noticed that Shizuka-san called me a couple of times and Toushirou sent me some messages asking me when I'd go back."

"Ohhh I see. So your stupid boyfriend is more important now? Don't leave Momo! No one will ever love you like I do!" she posed drammatically.

"You idiot!" I threw her a pillow "I'll see you soon anyway!"

"Yeah right-" she pouted "You're gonna leave me here, all alone?"

I looked at her for a second then sighed "Alright, you can come with me."

"REALLY?" her eyes shone brightly "Give me 10 minutes to get ready!"

"Hurry up." I chuckled and leaned on the wall as she ran in her bathroom, nearly slipping on the floor

I looked down at my cellphone and re-read Toushirou's messages.

**Hey, when are you coming back home? -Toushirou**

After that, it seems like he immediately sent another one in less than a minute

**Mom's asking. -Toushirou**

Silly me, I put my phone on silent so I didn't notice his messages earlier.

Whatever. How should I face him? If I got very wasted last night, I might have said some stupid things to him.

Oh no. What should I do?

"Let's go!" Rukia glomped me as I snapped out of my thoughts "What were you thinking about?"

"Uhm... I got pretty wasted last night right?"

Rukia nodded

"What if I said some crazy and stupid things to Toushirou on our way here?"

"Well..." she thought for a second "It might be possible but..."

"Alright," I sat down on the chair in her room "I'm staying here, forever."

Rukia rolled her eyes and dragged me out "Come on you moody lady."

**oOOOOo**

"So I was thinking..." Rukia and I walked under the hot summer sun "what if, and I underline, WHAT IF Toushirou actually liked you but doesn't want to make his move just yet?"

I raised my eyebrows "Well, miss Kuchiki, let me say that this theory of yours is something that has a very low chance of coming true. But if - and I underline - IF it was true, then I still have no intention to make the first move. And you know why."

She rolled her eyes "Because boys always have to make the first move, right whatever. But man, what if he already made a move and you just never really noticed?"

"Well," I huffed "if he did, then he better work harder because I'm pretty sure he never made a move on me."

"What if he did last night?"

I looked down for a second, thinking about that possibility.

Then I looked back up at her and laughed "No way, that's not possible."

"No no. It IS possible!" Rukia rubbed her chin, quite absorbed in her thoughts "I don't know if you remember, but last night he was quite protective over you."

"Was he?" I frowned "I only remember him being pissed off at me for no reason."

"Pissed off? Uhm... " Rukia furrowed her eyebrows trying to remember "No, he wasn't pissed off."

"He definetely was! Trust me!"

"Darling, I do trust you. But you know, you should trust me too, he definetely wasn't!" she put her arm around my shoulder "If he was mad, then he wouldn't have taken you back at my apartment right?"

"Maybe he did that out of pity."

"Or maybe he did that out of love!" Rukia sighed dreamily "I saw how he looked at you last night! Trust me, he definetely wasn't mad at you!"

"Right."

**oOOOOo**

"Hey there, Momo-chan!" Shizuka-san greeted me from the hallway as she held neat ironed clothes "Brought a friend?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind." I laughed nervously

"Don't worry! You can bring your friends anytime. I'll be there in a minute!" she skipped upstairs with the pile of clothes as Rukia and I took our shoes off at the entrance and put slippers on.

"Here I am!" Shizuka-san ran downstairs

"You must be Shizuka-san!" Rukia ran up to the lady and shook hands cheerfully "Hello I'm Rukia! It's so nice to finally meet you!"

"My, my, what a cheerful girl!" Shizuka shook back her hand with the same energy Rukia put in

"I'm really sorry for last night, I was the one who insisted to let Momo sleep at my appartment, I live alone at Raikoho street, 15 minutes away from here."

"No worries, I know Momo-chan is a responsible girl so it's okay if she sleeps at a friends' house every now and then!"

The two got into a lively chat, leaving me on my own to sweat drop at the sight.

Oh well, might as well go in my bedroom and get a change of clothes.

After leaving Rukia in Shizuka-san's care , I walked upstairs and slowly opened the door to the bedroom, quite nervous and scared to see Toushirou, but at the same time excited to see him.

How complicated!

I slowly opened the door and peeked in, expecting to see him reading one of his countless books or playing on his PS3, and there he was. Peacefully sleeping on his bed.

As I silently walked in the bedroom, trying not to make too much noise, and slowly opened the closet, hoping that the creaky noise didn't wake Toushirou up.

My head suddenly hurt and I stood still for a minute, waiting for the headache to go away.

Damn it, I'll never drink like that again!

_"I didn't want to take you with us because-"_

What the...

I looked around the bedroom, but Toushirou was nowhere to be seen.

Uhhh okay, what the hell was that, aftershocks of all the cocktails I drank last night? Am I having hallucinations?

_"Here are the keys! I have another copy in my bag so just leave these to Momo."_

_"Hey, you look so handsome tonight."_

_"That Pina Colada must've had a double ammount of rum in it."_

_"No really!" I sighed "I understand why you didn't want to take me with you guys. I'm sorry."_

_"I didn't want to take you with us because-"_

_"-I know what kind of guys go- I knew you would've definetely-"_

_I was engulfed in darkness, but I could still barely hear him_

_"-because I-"_

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a light blue V-neck fit t-shirt and skipped out of the room.

What. The. Hell.

After changing clothes in the bathroom, I walked downstairs and heard Rukia and Shizuka-san chatting happily in the living room.

"Hey, Momo!" Shizuka-san waved at me to make me sit on the couch next to them "What happened last night?"

"Ohh uhm..." I looked down at my lap as soon as I sat down "I don't uh... really remember...?"

Why am I so bad at lying?

"That's too bad." Shizuka-san pouted "Well ladies, I have to get back to work in a few minutes! I hope to see you soon again, Rukia-chan! You'll always be welcome in our home!"

"Thanks a lot, Shizuka-san!" Rukia grinned as the beautiful lady who left the room with her beauty and grace.

"So, little Miss Sunshine, now you tell me EVERYTHING." she scooted next to me poking my arm

"E-everything? Everything what? What are you talking about?" I gave out a nervous and laugh

"Yeah well... looking down, nervous laughter, and stuttering are the usual symptoms of Lying-Momo... Ever heard about that?"

I glared at her "Hah! Funny!"

"Come on just tell me already!" Rukia kept nudging me.

"Nothing happened but uh..."

_"I knew you would've definetely-"_

_I was engulfed in darkness, but I could still barely hear him_

_"-because I-"_

I blushed madly at the memory as I told Rukia what happened.

"Allright Momo! So it's either he said-"

_"I knew you would've definetely attracted attention, that's why I didn't want you to come, because I love you!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAARG! Momo! Last night he confessed his love to you!" Rukia glomped me "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

I laughed "Rukia, your immagination can go wild sometimes! But I'm sure that's not what happened last night... probably-"

_"I knew you would've definetely brought trouble, that's why I didn't want you to come, because I-"_

I stopped my interpretation at this point.

"Because I?" Rukia urged me to continue but I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Oh! I know!"

_"because I see you as a very important childhood friend."_

"No no no, stop it, silly girl! You should think positive!" Rukia grinned "Be always positive!"

"I'm just being realistic."

"No you're not! You're being negative, and that's different!" she jumped up and started pulling me away from the couch "Come on, show me your room!"

"Aye aye ma'am." I groaned and lazily followed her back upstairs

"Awwwwwww this room is soo cute! But something's missing." Rukia jumped on my bed "I mean, why separated beds? Why not a big old double bed where both of you can cuddle?"

"You're nuts!"

**oOOOOo**

"Welcome back Shirou-chan!" I gulped as I heard Shizuka-san's chirpy voice downstairs.

I closed the book I was reading and quickly tucked myself under the pink covers of my bed.

I just don't know how I'm supposed to face him.

The bedroom door made a creaking sound and I heard Toushirou's footsteps.

_'Hurry up and get out of the room. Hurry up and get out of the room. Please, please, please hurry up!'_

My eyes were shut close and I heard him walk up to my bed.

_'Uh-oh.'_

"Momo? Hey, wake up." he lightly pat my shoulder but I just went on with my awesome sleeping acting.

Yes, awesome.

"Hey..." Toushirou gave up and he sat on my bed "Seriously, you troublesome girl. It's barely 4 pm, who the hell sleeps at this hour?"

Dude, what's wrong with taking a nap!?

Geez, whatever man, I'm ignoring you.

**oOOOOo**

So. How to explain this.

I did not expect to truly fall asleep.

And I expected him to leave, but uh...

Huh?

"Momo! Toushirou!" I heard aunt Shizuka call right out of our bedroom "It's dinner time!" she knocked and slowly opened the door "I'm coming in, okay?"

I might have 7 seconds, maybe 5, to leave this room by jumping out of the window next to my bed. Uhhh I might break my leg in this act, but whatever, I'd rather break my legs than face aunt Shizuka while I'm just laying here while Toushirou is sleeping with his head resting next to my arm.

Oh no, the door's opening, what should I do!?

I quickly hid my head under my covers and acted again as if I was asleep.

_For heaven's and my sake, Momo! I'm hungry!_

Awesome, and now I can even hear my stomach talking to me.

"Awwwwwwwww!" I caught a glimpse of what seemed to be a flash.

Oh, double awesome! Shizuka-san has another good picture for my Wall-of-shame.

And then it happened.

My stomach growled like a flipping grizzly bear.

Plans for tomorrow: kill myself, get Rukia to bring me back to life, then kill myself again.

Sounds good, alright, I can go to sleep now.

I felt Toushirou moving and stretching his arms "What the hell, did a bear barge in the house?" he yawned "Oh hey mom."

"Hey sweetie!" aunt giggled "Wake up Momo-chan, I bet she's hungry!"

"Huh? Oh shoot, I fell alseep!?" he suddenly stood up "Oh damn, I'm hungry."

"Alright, but wake her up first then come downstairs, dinner's ready!" I heard Shizuka-san skip downstairs and my stomach growled again.

Before I could think, I punched it. Ugh, that's something Orihime would do, not me!

"Momo? Hey." Toushirou shook my arm "Stop hurting yourself in your sleep, will you? Are you a masochist or something? Just saying, I'm not into S&M stuff."

I threw him my pillow and he started laughing "Why you so mean!?"

"Why you no grammar!?" Toushirou pulled me up from my bed and I felt another growl coming up.

"I no grammar because me hungry! Eat eat!" Toushirou laughed at my dumb hungry-language and dragged me downstairs.

"Hey you two sweetie peas pies poos!" Shizuka-san smacked uncle Juushirou's arm squealing like there's no tomorrow.

And then another tragedy happened.

I burped.

"Uhh... I thought you were hungry." I blushed madly as Toushirou lead me to my seat next to Shizuka-san

"I _am_ hungry." I wish I could die right now. I wish a black hole would suddenly open up in my seat and suck me out of this room or an alien would come and take me away.

"I've always thought that people would burp when they're full, not when they're hungry." Toushirou snickered and Shizuka-san just kicked him under the table.

"It's not my fault if my system works backwards!"

"Alright, enough enough, let the poor girl eat." Shizuka-san started putting rice in my bowl and lots of chicken croquettes. Hmmm yummy.

We calmly ate our meal and uncle Juushirou spoke up "So, how was the party last night?"

I looked at my dear uncle and then at Toushirou.

Uhh...

"It was okay." Toushirou said calmly "We just had a couple of drinks and Momo went to sleep at her friends' house."

"_Best _friend." emphatized Shizuka-san and I just chuckled.

"Right mom, best friend." Toushirou rolled his eyes.

"So, Momo-chan..." uncle Juushirou munched on his rice "did you meet cool guys or someone you like?" he stuck one of his chopsticks through one of the croquettes quite harshly "Just let me know. I mean, you're just like a daughter to me, and if someone dares to hurt you." his eyes watered and his mouth twitched and quivered trying to suppress a frown; he looked like a sad sad little puppy.

AWWW!

"AWWWWW HONEY DON'T BE LIKE THAT!" Shizuka-san hugged uncle Juushirou like a koala and I suppressed my laugh.

Uncle Juushirou's such a softie. How cute!

We quickly finished our meal, it was already quite late, it seems like Shizuka-san waited for me to wake up, but I got up a little later than she thought so she had to wake me up.

"Alright everyone, I've had enough rest for today, I'm going to wash the dishes." I clapped my hands together as they all stood up at the same time protesting. "Come on, I'm going to live here for a while, I can't let you all spoil me."

"Okay, then we'll leave it to you Momo-chan okay?" Shizuka-san held onto uncle Juushirou who still seemed quite shaken from the little happening earlier.

"No worries, leave it to me!" I grinned and started to collect the bowls and chopsticks and brought them in the kitchen.

Toushirou walked up behind me and put the glasses on the left side of the sink (The sink was the classic one that was divided in two parts) with the other dirty dishes "I'll scrub and you rinse." he gently pushed me to the right side of the sink.

"Like you're giving me any other choice." I chuckled and waited for him to finish scrubbing one of the glasses.

We quietly washed the dishes for a couple of minutes until I remembered why I was avoiding him.

_"I knew you would've definetely brought trouble, that's why I didn't want you to come, because I-"_

"...love you."

The bowl slipped from my hand and I looked up at him "Uhmm sorry I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

Toushirou rolled his eyes "I said, if you called that guy from last night."

_'Oh so it was just my imagination.'_

"Uhh... no?"

"Why not? He seemed to be a pretty good-looking guy." he snorted and waited for me to finish rinsing the last bowls he handed over to me.

"By the way you're talking, it almost seems like _you're _interested in him." I laughed and he just nudged me with his elbow "Are you?" he glared at me as he dried his hands.

"I'm not!" he ruffled my hair and I just splashed him some water and quickly turned off the tap "Oh, you didn't do that." he raised his eyebrow at me and I just grinned

"Or did I?"

"You better run." I shivered at his sexy-evil-sexy stare. Oooooh I might not run if you keep looking at me like that.

But uhhh of course, since I'm an innocent maiden in love, I shall run.

"Toodles!" I quickly ran to the dining room, laughing trying to keep my volume down knowing that uncle Juushirou and Shizuka-san might be trying to get some sleep by now

"You know you have no way to escape from me." he laughed as he followed me running to the living room.

We ran in circles around the couch and I laughed "Seriously, no need to follow me around just because of some drops of water!"

"Well, then there's no need for you to run away right now!" he quickly ran around the chair and _nearly_ got me.

"Hah! No way! You're scary!" I ran upstairs and ran in our bedroom, quickly closing the door behind me "Go awayyy!"

I heard him laugh "Open the door Momo, you know I can easily open it even if you put all of your weight on it!"

"Shaddup!" I laughed and panted. Damn, I need some serious excercise or training, I can't get out of breath just from running around Toushirou's big house. I leaned against the door and felt Toushirou pushing it and easily opening it.

"I told you it was useless!" he got in the bedroom and tackled me on the soft carpet laying between Toushirou's bed and my bed "Tickle fight!"

"No no no no!" I laughed trying to pry him off me.

Not like I really minded him tackling me like that but uhhh I'll keep these thoughts to myself.

Teehee!

"So? Will you dare to throw water at yours truly Toushirou Hitsugaya ever again?" his hands ran over my sides over and over, and I think my shirt is lifting up a little bit since I could feel the softness of the carpet on my lower back.

I tried to pull down my shirt but to no avail since Toushirou was just too strong (or too heavy) and he easily held me down "Alright alright!" I said between laughs and pants "I'm sorry! I give up!" I laughed again as his tickling got stronger and stronger "Really! I promise I I won't do it again!" I laughed again trying to pry off his hands "Please!"

"Alright, enough tickles for tonight." he laughed and laid next to me on the carpet "Well, that was quite childish, I must say."

"Said the one who yelled 'Tickle fight'." I muttered loudly enough for him to hear me.

"Excuse me?" he chuckled "Who was the mature one to throw water at me?"

"Uhhh I don't know what you're talking about!" I stifled my laugh and quickly pulled my shirt down to cover my tummy "This carpet is so soft. Does it have, like, cotton inside?"

"No." he said in a serious tone "It's actually made out of clouds. You know, like real clouds."

I sucker punched his arm "Stop making fun of me!"

Toushirou rolled his eyes and sat up, taking his shirt off.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what are you d-doing?!" I slid away from his side and nearly went all the way under my bed.

"What?" he looked at me and threw his shirt on my face "You got my shirt wet, so I need to get changed."

I blushed madly and threw his shirt back at him

He raised his eyebrow and smirked "Ohhh were you thinking of something naughty naughty little Momo?"

"I wasn't!" I turned around and looked directly what was beneath my bed. Oh look, there's lots of dust in there, I should clean it up sometime.

"Yeah yeah, sure." I heard him laugh, stand up and open the cabinet. When I peeked back, he was still pulling down his shirt from his head.

And everything seemed to go in slow-motion.

Ooooh dat abs.

Dat well toned abs.

I likes.

Everything went back to normal and he smiled at me "Go to sleep now, will you?"

"Aye, aye!" I crawled on my bed, not bothering myself to stand up, being a lazy bum.

"Wow, way to go, lazy girl." Toushirou laughed at me as I managed to crawl up and roll on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and snorted at him

"I'm not lazy. I just don't want to use up too much energy." I kept staring at the blank white ceiling "You know, I think this room is missing something."

"What?" he looked around "We have beds, a desk where we can study, a tv, a PS3, a closet, shelves for our stuff. We have everything we need." he glanced up at the ceiling "I guess a small fridge might come in handy."

"You idiot, I didn't mean a fridge."

"Then what? A personal snack machine?"

"Why do you always think about food?" I laughed and tucked myself under the covers "Well, I don't really know myself."

"Wow, that's awesome, you think something's missing, yet you don't know what is." he deadpanned

"What's wrong about that? Did it ever happen to you?" I rolled to my side and looked at him.

"Nope." he smiled "I'm happy with what I have."

"Oh you little kiddo, you're so mature! Such a fine, adult man!" I laughed as he glared at me.

"Stop teasing me, I'm just one year younger than you."

"Right right." I smiled to myself and closed my eyes "Come on, it's time to sleep for the kiddos."

"Whatever." I heard him mutter and I stifled a giggle.

But man... I wanted to ask him if he remembers anything from last night.

**oOOOOo**

**A/N: I'm already working on chapter 8 guys, but I don't know when I'll be able to update again :))**

**Hope you enjoyed this long chapter!**

**Please Review :)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	8. Oh Dad!

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while :D I'm so sorry for my slow updates, but please understand, in the past two years I've changed school twice, and I need time to adapt with my new classmates and teachers and everything. School started on September, but I'm a veeeery shy person in real life so it's pretty hard for me to adapt in the classroom.. but so far I've made already lots of new friends in my new school, so yeah :)**

**I've got this long weekend off untill Tuesday but tomorrow (Saturday) I'll be busy shopping with my mom for new clothes because we're going to Livigno on Sunday :)**

**Monday and Tuesday I need to study because I'm loaded with exams next week -_-**

**Sorry for that aimless rambling up there, let's get back on track!**

**Here's chapter 8 of Everyday with you!**

**What to say, first of all thanks to those who are keeping up with my super slow updates, to those who support me and those who review and put my humble story to their list of favourites :) it makes me really happy to know that you guys like this story as much as I do!**

**What else... oh right! This time I'll reply to those who have any questions or anything written in their reviews :) If you guys just wanna talk with me just pm me or tweet me on twitter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Oh dad!**

* * *

"Hey guys, Ikkaku is playing as Justin Bieber."

"What!?"

"Yeah! His character looks like Justin Bieber!"

"No, I'm playing as Liam from One Direction."

"How would you even know one of their names?"

"How do you not?"

"I just don't!"

"Toushirou... you light up my world like nobody else...? I just wanted make that clear."

"OOOOOOH DAMN YOU ISHIDA, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! You and your stupid Pocahontas-like character!"

"_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_."

While Kaien was having his anger issues against Ishida and Ikkaku was singing for God-knows what reason, I chuckled at Toushirou and friends on a video-call on Skype "You guys are game-addicts."

"Hey Momo!"

"Oy Momo, how's it going there?"

I sat on the bean bag next to Toushirou and greeted everyone on the video-cam of Toushirou's laptop sitting next to the PS3 he was currently using "Hey there! Y'all playing Assassin's Creed?"

"Damn right we are!"

"OH YEAH! LIAM MOTHAFOCKA!"

I looked on the TV and saw probably Ikkaku's character, that everyone except him called Justin Bieber, kill Toushirou's character.

"Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you, Ikkaku." I laughed and watched Toushirou's character respawn as a beautiful blonde haired lady. "Nice character, Toushirou."

"Shaddup." Toushirou chuckled and walked around the map looking for his next target.

"Is this the new Assassin's Creed?"

"Yes ma'am! Assassin's Creed III!"

"Cool!" I sat on the bean bag and glanced at the guys' concentrated faces on Skype. Hilarious.

I smiled at the camera and took a picture of the screen with all the boys' concentrated faces including Toushirou playing while I'm sitting next to him smiling at the camera.

Toushirou glanced at me for a second and looked back on the TV "What did you do?"

"I took a picture?" I said as innocently as possible, stifling my laugh "Gonna post it on Facebook later."

"Where'd you go Kaien? I just wanna light up your world like nobody else, you know?" I heard Ikkaku's voice boom through the laptop's speakers. I looked up the TV and saw Toushirou's character running, following probably Hirako's character as he was yelling like a girl right now.

"_Baby you light up my world like nobody else..._I'm gonna sing that everytime I kill you."

Well, Ikkaku's a little bit on the crazy side I guess.

Everyone else laughed at his high pitched tone.

"Why are there so many Justin Biebers and Pocahontas in this game?"

"Hey. Liam, not Justin Bieber."

Suddenly Toushirou laughed and pointed at the TV. I looked and saw the characters moving in slow-motion as his character pulled out her gun, pointed it at the other character's face and shot.

"Wowowow that was brutal man!" Kaien laughed. I guess it was his character that just got killed by Toushirou.

"That was awesome." I stood up and waved at the guys on Skype one last time "Bye guys, gotta go now!"

"Where are you going?" Toushirou asked soon to be followed by the other's questions.

"Rukia and I were thinking of going to Karakura and get some stuff from my home. I also wanted to pay a visit to my parents." I blushed and played around with my hair "I kind of miss them."

Toushirou looked at me quietly for a while and my phone suddenly rang. I quickly answered and held the phone at an arm's length away from her ear hearing Rukia yelling in anger "Rukia?"

"Momo! I'm so sorry but I won't be able to come with you to Karakura today!"

I frowned "What? Why?"

"Some stuff to do came up, and I really have to go now! I'll tell you the next time we'll meet okay?"

"Oh, it's okay." I held back a sigh "I guess we'll go when you're free then?"

"Awesome! Sorry again darl! I love ya!"

I smiled "Love you too, bye." I hung up and sighed "Nevermind, I'm not going anywhere."

When I was about to sit again on the bean bag, Toushirou suddenly spoke up "Hey guys, I have to go now."

"Whaaaat?! Right when I'm getting good on the game!" Renji whined

"We'll play again tomorrow, stupid." Toushirou laughed and rolled his eyes "Bye guys."

"Bye!"

Toushirou ended the Skype call and turned everything off. I looked at him dumbfounded "Uh... why?" I dumbly pointed at his PS3 and his laptop making him look at me as if what he did was something normal.

"I'm going to take you to Karakura?" he said unsure "Don't you want to?"

Uhhh I think my brain's having problems collecting informations right now.

"Do?"

"Do what?" he raised his eyebrow

"Do want?"

"Want?" he laughed when he managed to put the pieces together "Go on and get ready, we can have lunch at the train station."

I couldn't hold in a big goofy smile "Yes sir!"

**oOOOo**

Oh my gosh, I can't believe he left his PS3 and his friends on Skype just to take me home.

That's just so sweet!

"Toushirou!" I called out after I quickly put my light blue skinny jeans and a pale green fitting V-neck shirt on as I stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom "Are you ready?"

I heard his footsteps come upstairs while I brushed my hair "Momo? Did you just seriously ask me if I'm ready?" he chuckled and leaned against the bathroom's doorframe

I raised my eyebrows and put the brush back on the counter "Yes, I believe I did. Something wrong with that?"

He rolled his eyes "A _girl_ asking a _guy_ if he's ready is something I've never seen before."

"Well, now that you saw it, how do you feel?" I turned around mocking a serious tone.

"I must say, milady, that it feels quite odd."

"Yeah right ha ha." I rolled my eyes "Let me go get my stuff and we can go."

"Aye ma'am!" he followed me back in our bedroom and waited for me to get my black bag where I stuffed in my wallet, sunglasses, a little pouch of make up and the keys to my home.

I guess that's all I need for today.

Oh and the necklace!

I started skipping downstairs, while Toushirou was looking for his wallet back in the bedroom, put my white socks on and waited for him to come downstairs.

"Ready to go!" I heard him jog as I put my dark grey converse on "Momo?"

"I'm at the entrance!" I leaned against the wall trying to easily slip my foot in the stupid shoe. Come on, get in already!

"Hey- uhh having problems with your shoes?"

I blushed and somehow managed to quickly put the shoes on as he just smiled at me "L-let's go! I'm really really hungry!"

We started making our way out to the gate when I suddenly stopped "Wait, shouldn't we leave a note or call Shizuka-san or uncle Juushirou to let them know we're leaving?"

He put a hand on my back, leading me out of the garden "I already sent a text to mom, don't worry about it."

**oOOOOo**

"I think I ate too much..." I yawned and looked out of the window of the train "I'm feeling sleepy."

"Go ahead and sleep then, I'll wake you up once we get there."

I shook my head, disagreeing with him and trying to shake my sleepiness off.

"No, it's okay, I can handle it."

"Okay then." he leaned back in his seat and stifled a yawn

"You can sleep, if you want to." I smiled as I put my headset on, connecting it to my phone

"I'm fine, I'm fine." he pat his stomach "I'm having the same problem as you."

I laughed and turned my music on "That's what you get from eating two gigantic burgers and half of my burger, you greedy kiddo."

"I'm not greedy. I was just hungry-" he whined as I just laughed it off

"Okay, okay Shirou-chan, whatever you say."

He groaned "Not you too with this Shirou-chan thing."

"What? That nickname's so cute." I giggled remembering all the times Shizuka-san would call Toushirou Shirou-chan.

"I'm a guy, guys aren't supposed to be... _cute_." He spat the adjective mocking disgust drammatically as I laughed at him

"What's wrong with being cute?" I nudged him "You cutie little pony!"

He looked at me for a moment, blinking "Did you just call me _pony_?" He asked nearly bursting out into laughter "Something's seriously wrong with your head, lady."

I rolled my eyes and put my headset on "Whatever, I'm going to listen to some awesome music, and I won't hear your insults anymore!" I stuck my tongue out at him and started looking through my playlist for a good song.

Ooooh like this one.

_When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do _

_Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue _

_When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat _

_I can hear you breathing in my ear _

This is definetely one of the sweetest songs ever!

"What'cha listening?" Toushirou gently got one of the earpieces and put it on, sharing my headset.

_Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me, we've got a groovy kind of love _

I don't know why, but he suddenly sighed in relief "Thank God, I thought you were into bimbo crap like Britney Spears or that One Director thing Ikkaku was talking about."

"More than talking, he was singing their song." I laughed remembering Ikkaku's funny mocking voice "And was it One Director? I thought it was One Direction, or something like that."

"Right, the same thing." he waved off his mistake as we listened to the song "Never thought you liked Phil Collins."

"Do you like him too?" I sighed dreamily "'Groovy kind of love' is my favourite one. It's just... aw, so so so so sweet!"

Toushirou rolled his eyes "Girls."

I nudged his arm "Hey, don't be mean."

He just laughed and snatched my phone away from me and started scrolling through my playlist "Oh, Coldplay!" without even letting my favourite song end, he clicked one of Coldplay's songs.

The intro was totally different from Coldplay's old songs. Oh, this must be the new song that came out where they had also Rihanna.

"What the hell?" Toushirou glared at my phone's screen "Is this really Coldplay?"

"Yes it is, listen to it!"

_Once upon a time somebody ran_

_Somebody ran away saying 'Fast as I can_

_I got to go, I got to go'_

_Once upon a time we fell apart_

_You're holding in your hands the two halves of my heart._

"Oh dude, what the hell happened to Coldplay?" Toushirou grimaced and gave me back the earpiece as if it stabbed him in his ear.

"Well, they did change a little bit with their music, but they're still cool." I frowned and put both my earpieces on "Stupid kiddo, doesn't understand music and stuff in life." I muttered and scrolled through my playlist looking for something good to listen. I sat quietly for a couple of minutes, just listening to my music until I mustered my courage to ask him what he told me that drunk night.

My heart was beating so fast in my chest, I could almost hear it pound in my head!

I'm a little bit scared from what he might say, and I might make a fool out of myself for hoping that it might have been some kind of love confession.

But uh... I'll never know until I ask.

"Uhm... T-Toushirou...?" I heard no reply, but I guess he's listening to me since I saw his head nod "Uh, that night... when we went out at the Reaper's... you brought me at Rukia's house and I..." the images of what happened that night flashed in my head "I was just wondering what you said... when..."

_"I knew you would've definetely brought trouble, that's why I didn't want you to come, because I-"_

"That night... w-what did you tell me?" I immediately stopped when I felt his head on my shoulder.

Uhhhhhhhhhhh am I in some serious trouble or what?

"T-toushirou?" I peeked at his face and saw him peacefully sleeping.

Nooooooo how can you sleep so peacefully when I'm this agitated trying to bring up my invisible courage to ask you a stupid question!?

I smacked my forehead and sighed "Seriosuly..."

**oOOOOo**

"Momo, wake up already."

I groaned and turned around from whoever was talking to me. "Five more minutes."

"We have to get down now, or the train will take us back to Seireitei." the voice chuckled as I felt a hand lightly pat my shoulder "Come on."

My eyes shot open when I recognized the voice "T-toushirou!?" I sat up straight and looked out of the window "We're here already?!"

"Yes, but if we don't get down in about a minute, the train will go back." he laughed at my sleepy and confused face. He held my hand and pulled me up from my seat "Come on!"

Toushirou dragged me out of the train right before the doors closed.

"Ahhh it feels nice to be back!" I stretched my arms up as we got out of the train station. Karakura was just a small country-like town built along the beautiful Karakura river.

Compared to Seireitei, Karakura is very tiny.

"Wow, nothing changed since I last came here." Toushirou looked around glancing at the buildings around

I looked at my wrist-watch and frowned "Mom and dad must be still at work for now."

"What should we do then?"

"Well..." I fanned myself with my hand "It's getting pretty hot, how about we go and have ice cream, I take you around Karakura and then we can go to my house?"

"Sounds good." he tugged at his dark blue shirt "I'm feeling so hot."

You _are_ hot!

Toushirou raised his eyebrow at me "You were probably thinking that I am hot."

"No I wasn't!" I blushed madly "Let's go and get some stupid ice cream."

"You're so cute, but stop saying that ice cream is stupid. Ice cream's awesome!" he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and leaned against me "So, are you planning to take me around town today?"

"Hmm..." I tapped my finger on my chin "I guess I could since you kindly took me around Seireitei last time so... Well... why not?"

Toushirou grinned at me, making my legs go jelly jelly and nearly making me melt on the spot "Awesome!"

I cleared my throat, looking away from him "But uh... I thought you already went around Karakura with your parents a couple of years ago?"

He pursed his lips "Err yes I did. But we went to places where old people would hang out. Take me to gangster's hideouts!"

I laughed "You must've had fun with Karakura's senior citizens!"

Toushirou rolled his eyes "Yeah, _loads of fun_, specially when their 'absolutely not fake' teeth fell off their mouth."

At that, I burst out laughing imagining the scene and Toushirou praying to go back home soon "I bet you did."

**oOOOOo**

"Ohhh here we are!" I put my hands on my hips, smiling proudly "This is the place I where Rukia, Orihime and I hang out - Orihime's that other friend of mine - Panda Café!"

"Ehhh..." Toushirou scanned the front of the lovely coffee shop where black round tables with two or four comfy seats sat by the big shop window; the shop window displayed on a shelf many different kinds of sweets that the café offered with frilly decorations scattered on the background "It's very... girly."

"Is it?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him in the café "It doesn't matter what it looks like, their sweets are the best!"

"I thought we were going to have ice cream." Toushirou pouted

"They also have ice cream here, kiddo." I rolled my eyes as we walked to a table by one of the windows "Quit whining."

He just laughed and sat on the seat in front of me; we looked at the list of sweets and drinks. "I think I'll have Watermelon Snow Cone instead of ice cream." Toushirou mumbled to himself.

A waitress came at our table as soon as she saw us put our menu back down. She glared at me and then smiled at Toushirou. Wow, this is so cliché. "So, can I take your orders?"

I stifled a laugh as she kept smiling and talking sweetly only at Toushirou. He ignored her advances and smiled at me "What are you taking, Momo?"

Smiling back I spoke to the waitress who wasn't even looking at me "I'll have a Banana Split."

The waitress huffed and gruffly wrote down my order and smiled again at Toushirou "What about you?"

"Watermelon Snow Cone."

"Alright, anything else?"

Toushirou looked at me, silently asking if I wanted to order anything else and I just shook my head "That'll be all, thanks."

The waitress left and I let out a small giggle, making Toushirou look at me as if I was crazy "Why are you laughing?"

"That waitress was totally into you, and you ignored her attempts to get your attention."

Toushirou frowned "I hate girls like that; they're scary."

I raised my eyebrows "Scary?"

"Yeah! Scary! Makes you think that they want to eat you alive."

I laughed at his statement "Never thought you'd be scared of straight-forward girls."

"Here are your orders!" I nearly jumped as the waitress suddenly appeared with Toushirou's Snow Cone and my Banana Split. She slammed my order in front of me and she gracefully put the tall glass in front of Toushirou.

After she left, Toushirou laughed "She could have just thrown that Banana Split in your face."

"Yeah, exactly."

**oOOOOo**

"How can you still remember that!?" I buried my face in my hands, trying to hide my blushing face

"How can I _not_ remember that?" Toushirou laughed "You were so scared that you even had a nightmare that night!"

"Stop it!" I smacked his arm "I was just a kid, and it's not like you weren't scared about it!"

"I was scared, but not to the point of dreaming about it." he held his sides, still laughing "You were such a scaredy cat."

"Mouuu!" I whined and crossed my arms over my chest "Hey! Speaking about scaredy cats, I remember I managed to scare you once!"

Toushirou's laughter came to a stop "What?"

"I remember! We were at Aunt Hana's place! And there was this old big mansion in front of their house and I told you that there were ghosts in there. So you got scared and started throwing snowballs at me and quickly ran back in Aunt Hana's house." I laughed loudly at the memory, not bothering to lower my voice since we were just hanging out at the empty park next to my house.

"Well, shame on you for scaring a poor little boy!"

"Hey, shame on you too for putting a stupid beetle in my tent when we were at the beach!"

"Shame on you for making me drink water with salt!"

"And shame on you for pulling my pigtails!"

My phone suddenly started ringing. After sticking my tongue at Toushirou, I answered the phone "Hello?"

"Hey honey!"

"Hey Mom." I smiled at my mom's happy voice, ignoring Toushirou throwing pieces of bread crumbs at me instead of throwing them to the pigeons eating the bread crumbs I threw earlier "How are you doing?"

"I just got back home from work. And I miss you soooooo much! Like, I miss you very very much! I miss you so much that I'm having hallucinations of your voice. And Toushirou-kun's voice somehow."

I raised my eyebrows and looked at my house right next to the park "Well..." I pulled Toushirou up and dragged him in front of our gate "Surprise surprise mom, open the door and look who's standing in front of your house."

I heard Mom moving around and the sound of the keys unlocking the front door. When she saw me and Toushirou she screamed in joy, running across the small garden, and opened the gates. She hugged me tightly "Oh Momo! I missed you so much! Are you gonna stay here, forever?"

I rolled my eyes "Mom, you're the one who made me go and live in Seireitei."

"I knowww but I miss you so much!" she pulled back and smiled at Toushirou "Look at you, Toushirou-kun! You grew up to be such a fine, handsome young man!"

"Mom..." I nudged her, trying to tell her to stop and she just giggled

"Come in!"

**oOOOOo**

"Misaki, I'm home!" I heard dad's chirpy voice and I jumped up from the couch.

I ran to the hall and saw him sitting by the entrance, taking his shoes off with his back facing me.

Snickering, I snuck up behind him and hugged him tightly "Hey daddy!"

He turned around with a surprised look on his face "Momo!?" clumsily, he nearly tripped on his own feet as he tried to stand up "What are you doing here?!" he hugged me tightly.

I giggled at his clumsiness "Just wanted to pay a visit to you and mom, and I also had to get some stuff."

"Aw, does that mean you're not staying here?"

I pulled back from his hug "No," I smiled sadly "but don't worry, I promise I'll come back soon!"

"You better come back." he ruffled my hair as we walked back in the living room, where Toushirou was looking at some old albums with my mom "Oh! Is that you, Toushirou?"

Toushirou stood up and smiled at my dad "It's been a while, uncle Yamato."

"Look at you." dad put a hand on Toushirou's shoulder, patting him like he usually did whenever they met "You grew up soooo much since the last time I saw you!"

"Awww darling, look at this!" mom held up a picture of me and Toushirou at the park next to my house

I saw dad's eyes sparkle in delight; as I was about to stop him, he snatched the picture from mom's hands and started crying "My baby! My little princess! Why did you have to grow up?!" Dad yelled at me as he held the picture close to his face

Toushirou stifled a laugh and I just rolled my eyes "Well, sorry for growing up, dad!" I glanced up at the clock on the wall "Oh shoot, it's already this late?"

"Hey! I just got here and you're already leaving!?" Dad pouted "Why don't you two just stay here for-"

"NO."

"But you didn't even let me finish my sentence!"

"Continue then."

"Why don you two just stay here for the night?"

"NO."

"Misaki!" Dad ran to mom crying "Why? Why is she so mean?"

"Because, you're a stupid father and you should stop crying like a little kid." My mom's just awesome "Now, let me show to Toushirou more embarassing pictures of Momo when she was a little kiddo."

"MOM!"

"I'm just kidding!"

Nevermind. She's not awesome.

"HEY! DON'T TELL ME YOU EVEN SHOWED HIM HER CUTE LITTLE HEART-SHAPED BIRTHMARK ON HER BUTT!"

I smacked my forehead. So, can I go in autocombustion and just quickly turn into ash and... I don't know, disappear forever from earth? Yes? Sounds good?

"... A what?" Toushirou asked dumbfounded

"Oh Yamato... Come here." my mom calmly lead dad in the kitchen and closed the door behind her. I heard some clanking sounds from pans smacking something.

They came back out after a couple of seconds; mom had a refreshing smile plastered on her face while dad was sulking with a huge bump on the back of his head.

"Darling, you should go and get whatever you needed to take upstairs." Mom said and I just obliged.

Seriously. My dad is just...

AAAAH dang it!

I went upstairs and opened the second door on the left that led to my room. Ohhh my cute, small, pink room.

Damn, I missed my room.

Slowly, I ran my hand over my desk by the window. Look at all those pony stickers.

They look quite... ridiculous.

Whatever, my dad bought me this desk from... back when I was in elementary, if I remember correctly.

Little girls should like pink, flowers, hearts, ponies and... what else should little girls like?

Ugh, can't aliens just come and take me away from Earth?

It's already getting dark outside. Aww time to go back to Seireitei then.

I looked up at my room's ceiling and smiled at the sight of the glow-in-the-dark star-shaped stickers.

"MOMO!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs "HURRY UP, IT'S GETTING LATE AND YOU AND TOUSHIROU STILL HAVE TO CATCH THE TRAIN!"

Way to go to ruin my peaceful moment, mom.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back, quickly grabbed my PS3 accessories (controllers, Playstation Move set) and small wooden box from my closet and shoved it all in my bag.

Man, I don't want to go back to Seireitei.

I nearly jumped at the sound of Toushirou's voice coming from the doorway "Your room hasn't changed at all."

"I know." I chuckled.

"Except for the stickers." He looked up at my 'fake stars' "Wow, that's so... it makes your room look like a night club." he laughed as I just pushed him out of my room.

"Seriously, all you can do is make fun of me." I whined and closed the door behind me and we started making our way downstairs.

Toushirou just ruffled my hair and went ahead to talk to my parents. "It was nice to see you again, Auntie, Uncle." Toushirou bowed respectfully "Momo, I'll wait for you outside."

I stuck my tongue out at him and went ahead to hug my parents. "I'm gonna miss you two soooo much!"

"We'll miss you too baby!" Mom ruffled my hair "Remember to always eat three meals a day okay? Don't skip breakfast!"

"We've already talked about this." I laughed remembering the day I had to go to Toushirou's house. "You take care of dad okay?"

"Aren't you supposed to tell _me_ to take care of your mom?" dad pouted and crossed his arms.

"Alright, alright. Then, daddy, please take care of mom!" I quickly turned to mom and whispered loudly enough for dad to hear "Take care of dad."

"I HEARD THAT!"

I laughed and started to make my way to the door "Gotta go now. Call me if anything happens!"

"We're the ones who are supposed to say that!" I laughed at mom's whines as I opened the door.

"DON'T SHOW TO ANYONE YOUR HEART-SHAPED BIRTHMARK ON YOUR BUTT!"

"DAD!"

* * *

**A/N: I really hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell me what you think about the story so far or what's your favourite part in the story or in this chapter :) that helps me understand what kind of things you guys like so I can put more of it in the future chapters!**

**Also, I have chapter 9 almost done. If I get lots of reviews, like looooooots and lots, I'll definetely update by Tuesday :)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	9. Here comes Rangiku!

**A/N: Hey people! Lookie lookie what we've got here! I'm so sorry for the slow updates guys, but please understand, school just... sucks!**

**But whatever, sometimes I manage to write bit by bit new chapters for this story and for I love the way you lie! Spleaking of I love the way you lie, I'll be updating that prrrretty soon! So you guys just wait for it, I'll update that really soon!**

**Thanks to y'all for the biiiiig support for this story and my other stories! Whenever I'm down, I just read some reviews and messages and I get pumped up to write more chapters!**

**So please keep reviewing and tell me what you think of the story or anything :)**

**Thanks also to Lia who patiently beta read this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Here comes Rangiku!**

**oOOOOo**

"So..." Toushirou smirked as we walked down the streets. "A birthmark?"

"Shush!" I felt my cheeks warm up. "That was a lie!"

"Are you saying that your dad's a liar?"

"Of course not!" I facepalmed. "Please… Let's not talk about this ever again."

"Aw, but that sucks!" Toushirou mocked disappointment.

I just huffed.

Note to self: Never take Toushirou to my house when my dad's home.

"Anyway, what did you get from your house?" He peeked in my bag.

"My PlayStation Move set, some games, and more PS3 controllers."

"What's in that box?" Toushirou pointed at the wooden box.

"NOTHING!" I hung my bag over my right shoulder so that he wouldn't be able to see what was inside it anymore. "I'm hungry, what should we eat tonight?"

oOOOOo

"DAMN IT, POCAHONTAS!" Ikkaku yelled. He slammed his controller down.

I heard Hirako laughing like crazy. "DUDE! I saw that! Pocahontas smashed Liam's puny head against the wall!"

"Brutal!"

I lay on the soft carpet and watched Toushirou playing video games with his friends.

"NO!" I could hear Ishida clicking mercilessly on his controller while Ikkaku laughed.

"You don't know you're beautiful!"

"Seriously, Ikkaku... You have some brain issues." Toushirou chuckled.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I can't counter-attack at all!" Kaien groaned.

"Dude, everyone is dying in front of me. Ikkaku killed Kaien, but then Toshiro killed Ikkaku!" Hirako laughed as I watched on-screen Toushirou walk away from Ikkaku's dead character.

"Damn, I tried playing Assassin's Creed multiplayer once. As soon as I spawned on the map, I was killed immediately." I laughed at the memory.

"Why don't you play Assassin's Creed with us then?" Toushirou glanced over at me "You should've taken your PS3 console when we were at your house earlier."

I raised my eyebrow. "And where would I connect it?"

"We have another TV in the storage room," he mumbled as he concentrated on killing someone in the game.

"Seriously guys. STOP. KILLING. ME!"

I laughed at Kaien's angry voice while Toushirou brutally murdered two characters in the game.

I glanced at my phone. Rolling my back onto the fluffy carpet, I read Rukia's text.

Hey Momo! Sorry, my cousins started nagging me and they didn't let me go out today :( How was your day? –Rukia

It's okay ;) Toushirou went to Karakura with me and I took him around town! I had so much fun! -Momo

"First place!" yelled Ikkaku with excitement.

"Good game Liam- Er, Ikkaku."

All the guys laughed. Ikkaku yelled in protest.

"Dude, you're the one who talked about Liam the WHOLE time!" Kaien laughed. Suddenly, we heard voices in the background. "Gotta go guys, let me know when you play again!"

"Bye!"

"I've got to go too." Toushirou turned off the TV and the PS3. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone bid each other goodbye and Toushirou ended the call on Skype.

Stretching his arms up over his head, he yawned. "Ugh, I want something sweet to eat."

"Sugar?" I suggested, staring at my phone. I was replying to Rukia's text.

"Hah, funny." His voice dripped with sarcasm. I chuckled.

"I'm going to grab something to eat." Toushirou said.

I nodded. I heard him walk out of the room and close the door. Yawning, I sat up and looked about our neat and tidy bedroom. I reached for the bag sitting on my bed and took out the things I brought back from home.

"Hey, Momo-" I nearly jumped at the sound of Toushirou's voice. I looked back at the doorway. "If you want to play on the PS3 go ahead, I'm going to the Conbini*****. Is there anything you want me to get you?"

"Uhm... No?"

"Are you sure?" he ran to his bedside table and grabbed his wallet and keys.

I nodded "Yes sir!"

"Okay. I'll be right back. Don't let strangers get in the house." he joked making me snort.

"Be careful when you're out there and don't accept candy from strangers."

He laughed and walked out of the bedroom.

Oh, I love it when he laughs. Makes me go all 'giddy giddy la la loo'.

I wonder when Uncle Juushirou and Shizuka-san are going to be home. It would be nice to spend a lovely evening alone with Toushirou.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" I heard a familiar voice yell. It sounded like it was coming from downstairs.

So much for a lovely evening alone with Toushirou.

I stood up and ran downstairs to greet Toushirou's cousin. "Rangiku!"

"Hey there!" She bear-hugged me, nearly knocking me out with her enormous chest.

"R-Ran- air-" I gasped as she let me go, giggling nonstop.

I smiled. "Come on, Shizuka-san prepared your room yesterday."

"Oh, this is so cool!" We walked upstairs. "So what does it feel like, sleeping in the same room as your crush?"

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?!" I screeched. "Rangiku, don't tell me you were plotting with Shizuka-san and my mom!"

"Who knows! Maybe I was, or maybe... Yeah whatever, I was." she laughed and threw her bag on the bed. She left her heavy luggage by the door. "Come on, tell me. How is he?"

"He's doing great. He's at the Conbini right now; he should be back in a few minutes."

Rangiku rolled her eyes and sighed. I looked at her, confused. "Is he good at 'Boogie Woogie'? If you know what I mean…"

OH. MY. GOD.

"Rangiku, you can't be serious." I laughed nervously and saw her blank expression. "Oh no… you're serious."

"Of course I am!" she huffed and sat on her soft bed. "I mean, you know, two teenagers-"

"…Young adults." I corrected.

"Yeah, two aliens sleeping in one tiny room-"

"It's not tiny; you're just too tall so the room seems small-"

"-SHUT UP- In his tiny room with a double bed-"

"We have two single beds, absolutely separated from each other."

"Oh my gosh, you're such a... Grr, whatever. And wait, what? TWO SINGLE BEDS?!"

"We're home!" Shizuka-san's familiar voice echoed throughout the house as I turned my head towards the staircase. "Momo-chan? Shirou-chan?"

I heard Shizuka-san walking upstairs. Rangiku snickered, hushing me. She probably wanted to surprise her adorable aunt.

"Momo?" Shizuka-san smiled as Rangiku ran up to her and hugged her real tight. "Rangiku! You're finally here!"

"I'm in your care, Shizuka-san!" Rangiku bowed and smiled. "Where's Juu-chan?"

Shizuka-san pouted. "He's still at work. Sales are going up you know, so he has to check the prices and everything."

"What about you, Shizuka-san? Don't you have to take care of the clothes in your shop?" I asked as I stood by the door to Rangiku's bedroom.

She waved her hand absentmindedly. "I'll take care of that tomorrow; I'm too tired. Oh, speaking of clothes, I've got a little surprise for you Momo!" she said in a sing-song voice. She ran full speed downstairs and came back up with four big paper bags that seemed packed with clothes.

Uh…

"Oh, look at that!" Rangiku grabbed one of the paper bags and looked inside. "These are just PERFECT for Momo!"

She turned to look at me. "You know what else you need? A COMPLETE makeover!"

My eyes widened in fear. "I don't need a makeover!"

Rangiku raised her eyebrow. "Look at you; its summer and you're wearing PANTS for heaven's sake!"

I blushed. "What's wrong with wearing pants?"

"Oh come on Rangiku, stop bullying Momo-chan." Shizuka-san smiled as she pat my shoulder. She handed me a couple of paper bags. "Here you go, Momo-chan. Feel free to use them as you like, okay?"

I stepped back. "Whoa, whoa. Shizuka-san, I can't accept these clothes."

"Why not?" she pouted. "Please accept them. Think of them as a late birthday gift. Okay?"

"Shizuka-san..." I sighed as she looked at me quivering. "No, I can't accept all of them. If it's just a birthday gift, then I'll only take a dress."

"But... But I brought you so many clothes!" Shizuka-san frowned. "Ten! Take ten dresses!

"Two."

"Eight!"

I narrowed my eyes. "Three."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "FIVE."

We started some sort of staring contest and of course, I lost. "Fine."

"YAY! Rangiku, help me choose!"

The two ran in Rangiku's bedroom. I sighed. Shizuka-san is spoiling me.

"I'm back!" I felt my heart flutter at the sound of Toushirou's voice. I heard the sound of plastic rustling and his footsteps coming up the stairs. "Momo?"

"Hey there." I smiled. "Shizuka-san's back and Rangiku's here."

"Already? I thought she was gonna come next week." He sighed. "Goodbye peaceful days."

"How dramatic." I snorted. "It's gonna be fun with Rangiku here!"

Toushirou chuckled.

"Oh, you'll see what I mean." He nudged me. "Come on, I bought you something."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes ma'am. Let's go in our bedroom, seems like mom and Rangiku are quite busy over there."

"Yeah, very busy." I sighed as we walked into the bedroom. "So, what did you get?"

"Got your favorite... Haagen-Dazs; Cookies and Cream flavor." He gave me the cup of ice cream. "And watermelon."

"You watermelon lover." I laughed. "You plan on eating that now?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy.

Well, hey, I am crazy for him.

Cheeeeezy!

"No way. We're gonna get this baby in the fridge. I'm gonna smash the hell out of it tomorrow."

"Cool. What else did you get?" I peeked in the plastic bag as I ate my ice cream.

"Chips and chocolate." Toushirou dropped the plastic bag onto the carpet while I sat down on it.

"MOMO! Shizuka-san and I chose these ones! You better use them!" Rangiku barged in the bedroom. "Oh hey there, Toushirou!"

"Hello." Toushirou replied curtly. Rangiku frowned and jumped on him.

"Stop giving me the cold shoulder! Ren's a really good guy!"

Ren?

"I'm not giving you the cold shoulder." Toushirou sat down next to me.

"Yes, you are!" Rangiku huffed and placed the big white paper bag with my new clothes in my closet. "How cute! Are you two having an intimate date at home?"

"No," we both replied at the same time. We looked at each other. I blushed while he chuckled.

**oOOOOo**

"RANGIKU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

She lazily walked in the bedroom, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"What is the meaning of... this?!" I held up what used to be a pair of skinny jeans. "And this!" I held up another pair. "And, oh dear God, this!" I held up my old Adidas sneakers.

"What? I have nothing to do with that." She yawned and scratched her head. "I'm going out today. Wanna come along?"

"Ran!" I cried. "Why did you cut my pants? What am I supposed to wear during winter? At school?"

"Hey, I left you two pairs of jeans intact! But they're in the laundry so-"

"SO YOU REALLY DID DO THIS!"

She stared blankly at me for a second, then immediately ran away. I chased her down.

Rangiku managed to hide in her bedroom and lock the door.

"How could you do this to me?"

"I did it for you sweetie!" I could hear her stifling laughter. "Come on, don't be mad!"

"You can't tell me not to get mad after what you did! It's like shooting me and then asking me not to bleed!"

"...Well, that sounds just about right." She peeked out of her bedroom. "There's no need to despair, Momo! You still have skirts if you don't want shorts."

"Didn't you see the low ammount of skirts in my closet?" I sighed, not finding the strength to yell anymore.

"Err… Then why don't you wear the dresses Shizuka-san brought for you?" She smiled innocently, batting her eyes at me.

"I hate dresses."

"It's either shorts or dresses." Rangiku laughed and came out of her bedroom.

"Momo! Rangiku! Breakfast is ready!" Shizuka-san yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!"

Rangiku kept apologizing to me as we made our way downstairs. I ignored her.

"Good morning, young ladies!" Shizuka-san smiled brightly and placed two plates of waffles in front of us. "Did you sleep well?"

"I slept so well, Shizuka-san! I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud!" Rangiku sighed dreamily as I eagerly nodded.

"I know how you feel Ran! I feel like that every ni-" I shook my head. "No wait, I'm not talking to you."

"Did you two fight?" Shizuka-san bit down on an apple slice. "I heard Momo-chan screaming earlier."

"She got mad because I fixed her wardrobe." Rangiku said with her mouth stuffed with waffles.

"Aw, Momo-chan why are you mad about that?" Shizuka-san looked at me with sad eyes.

"B-but, she fixed my wardrobe without my consent!" I glared at Rangiku who shrunk in her seat. I looked back at Shizuka-san. "Rangiku cut my jeans into shorts!"

"And what's wrong with that?" Shizuka-san began eating some waffles after she poured honey all over them. "That's good!"

"Th-that's not good at all!" I slammed my hands onto the table. "I hate shorts with all my heart and soul!"

"Oh. Why? You shouldn't!" Shizuka-san glanced up at the clock and her eyes widened "OH NO!"

I panicked at her shocked look. "What's wrong?!"

"I'm going to be late! And I still have to bring Toushirou's bento to him!" She quickly gulped down her orange juice and put the dirty dishes in the sink. She excluded Rangiku's plate; she was still eating. "Oh, what should I do?"

Shizuka-san glanced at me. "Momo-chan! You're my only hope!"

My eyes widened. "Huh?"

"Please please please, can you go and take Toushirou's bento to him? He's at his soccer practice!"

"W-what?" I looked at Rangiku. "Can't Rangiku do that? I'll take care of the dishes here!"

"No way." Rangiku yawned. "I'm going to a goukon today."

"Can't you pass by wherever Toushirou's practice is and then go to the goukon?"

Rangiku shook her head lazily. "No way, José. I'm going to wear high heels today, I don't wanna walk an extra mile for my cold cousin."

"Hey. He's not cold." I defended him before I realized that I was doing so. "Ehm, I mean..."

"Yeah, you should go." Rangiku yawned. "I'll take care of the dishes. You should hurry up, it's almost lunch time."

"Oh no! Uh… Okay, don't panic! Shower! SHOWER!" I ran upstairs and took a quick shower.

When I got out of the shower, I found clothes ready on my bed. "Momo! Here's the map to the soccer field!" Shizuka-san ran into the bedroom and placed a small hand written map onto the desk. "Gotta go to work, I'll see you later!"

Before I could speak, she left the bedroom. In a couple of seconds she was out of the house.

I looked at the clock on the wall. Oh snap, it's already 11 am! Their lunch break is at 12 and I'm not ready yet!

I gulped, glancing at my "new" dark-denim-shorts laying on the bed and a white off-shoulder shirt.

No. No way am I going to wear these.

I looked in the cabinet and found dresses, shorts and skirts. No.

I ran downstairs to the laundry room, looking for the pair of jeans Rangiku mentioned earlier.

"FOUND YA!" I grabbed the pair of dark skinny jeans from the dry laundry that still needed to be ironed. Whatever, they're jeans! They don't need to be ironed!

After finally putting my clothes on, I dried my hair and left the house in a hurry. "Bye Ran! I'll see you later!"

"HAVE FUN!" She ran to the entrance of the house. "Why aren't you wearing the shorts I prepared for you?!"

"Because I hate shorts! Bye!" I ran away before she could stop me. She'd probably force me to wear those shorts.

**oOOOOo**

"It should be right around this corner..." I mumbled to myself and looked up. Wow, look at this gigantic soccer field!

I narrowed my eyes and looked over to the farthest side of the field. I can sort of see a group of people running around.

God it's so hot. Maybe I should've put on the shorts Ran prepared... HAH! Just kidding, I'd rather suffer through the heat than put stupid shorts on.

Maybe I should just cut my hair. Oh well.

I walked towards the group of guys running around.

Man, how can they handle running around in this heat? I looked down at my wrist watch. Look at that, right on time.

"Alright everyone! Lunch break!"

The boys ran towards the benches complaining about the heat and how tired and hungry they were.

I walked towards the man who announced their break, and timidly spoke. "Excuse me?"

The man looked back at me with stern and scary eyes. "Who are you?"

I blushed and bowed formally. "I'm Momo Hinamori, I'm sorry to disturb you... Is Toushirou Hitsugaya here?"

"Toushirou Hitsugaya?" He looked over to the benches "He's right there."

He pointed at Toushirou. "Wait here, let me call him for you."

"Ah there's no need, I can go th-" Before I could finish my sentence, the coach yelled without moving from his spot.

"TOUSHIROU, GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I blushed madly as all the soccer players turned to look at me and the yelling coach.

Toushirou ran towards us while wiping his sweat away with a white towel. "Momo? What are you doing here?"

His teammates whistled and cheered loudly. "Yo, Toushirou! Is that your girlfriend?!"

"SHUT UP GOSSIP GIRL, MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND GET YOURSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" The coach left us and chased off whoever yelled earlier.

"Your coach's quite... Lively." I giggled.

"Yeah, he's noisy but he's a good guy..." Toushirou chuckled. "So, what brings you here?"

I wanted to smack myself for nearly forgetting my objective. "I brought your bento."

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!" His team mates yelled and cheered after immediately getting shooed away by their coach.

"Ignore them." Toushirou sighed, rubbing his temples. "Thanks for coming all the way over here to bring me lunch."

I smiled and handed him the bento box. "Shizuka-san was freaking out, saying she was late for work and all that stuff."

"Mom always freaks out." Toushirou laughed. "Are you going back home now?"

I pursed my lips. "I guess. Why?"

He glanced back at his team and the coach. Then he looked back at me. "My practice will end in an hour. If you want, you can wait for me. I'll treat you to ice cream."

Oh la la, I can feel my heart fluttering and beating fast and... Just...

"YES!" I blushed. "I mean… Sure, that sounds good."

Toushirou smiled, making my legs feel like jelly. "Awesome."

Yeah, you're awesome.

And, just FYI, I like you a lot!

**oOOOOo**

"We're home!" Toushirou called out as we took our shoes off by the entrance of the house. Seems like no one's home yet.

"Where did Rangiku go?" he asked while we walked up into our bedroom.

Teehee, our bedroom. "Goukon." I fanned myself with my left hand and held my hair up with my right. "Man, it's so hot today!"

Luckily my shirt is off-shoulder and a little over-sized, so it's not sticking to my body.

"It certainly is." I heard him say in an... uncomfortable voice. Uncomfortable? Maybe it's because of the heat. "I can't wait to be in our bedroom. I'm gonna set the air-con to the highest level."

"Same here."

When he opened the door, I expected a cold blast of air to welcome us. But...

"Why is the air-con off?!" He rushed towards the machine attached over the door and flipped switches. "It's not... Turning on..." He glared at the air-con.

"Oh no."

"No, please don't say that!" I frowned. "Don't tell me that—"

"It's broken." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll have to survive the night without it."

"Let's check if the other ones work." I suggested, gaining a nod of approval from him.

Okay, so the one in Uncle Juushirou and Shizuka-san's room is still working, and so is the one in Ran's room.

"I don't understand. Why is it only our room?" Toushirou sighed. "I'm going to take a cold shower, or I'm going to melt."

"Okay..." I lay on my bed after opening the window. Man, opening the window helps. It's starting to get dark out, and there's some fresh breeze coming in.

I sat up and felt my legs get sticky and sweaty. Oh no, there's no way I'm gonna wear my usual jogging pants tonight.

Sighing, I got up and started to look for something to wear tonight.

Hmm... let's see what I've got here... shorts... dress... shorts... shorts... Oh! Normal pant- shorts.

"Damn it." I mumbled to myself looking for a pair of normal freaking pants. Okay, eff this poop.

I stormed in Rangiku's bedroom and started looking through her clothes in her white closet.

Let's see... Shorts... Shorts... Super short shorts... Goodness, doesn't she have a pair of normal pants?!

"PANTS!" I gasped in delight and held up the pair of baggy jogging pants. They were leopard print, but they seemed pretty fresh... Ugh, but I hate leopard print things.

"Momo?" Rangiku crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here?"

I frowned. "I'm looking for pants to wear tonight."

"Don't you have your stupid jogging pants?" She sat on the chair in her bedroom and threw her bag on the bed. "Oh, my feet are killing me!"

"I have them. But our air-con broke, and it feels like hell in our room." I snorted. "Your feet smell funny."

She laughed and moved her feet close to me, making me back away.

"HEY!"

"That's what you get for insulting my Cinderella-like feet." Rangiku sat back down on her chair and I went back to searching through her infinite amount of clothes.

"Never heard 'Cinderella-like-feet' before." I suppressed my laugh. "And I'm pretty sure Cinderella's feet wouldn't smell like yours."

"And how would you know that?" Rangiku flipped her hair. "Can you imagine how bad her feet smelled when she worked like a slave under her stepmother's orders?"

I scrunched up my nose, what Cinderella's feet could reek of.

"Oh goodness, that must've been disgusting... Can you imagine Snow White's feet?!"

"Eww!" We laughed. "Can we stop talking about Disney Princess' feet?"

"Sounds great." Rangiku said. "So? Did you find anything sexy to wear tonight? I'd suggest the red thong and matching lacy bra."

I blushed. "Ran!"

"Alright, fine." She rolled her eyes. "How about shorts?"

"I hate shorts." I deadpanned.

"You can't seriously be looking for long pajamas."

"Whatever." I sighed "Why do you have only these types of pants?!" I raised the two pairs of large... Pants or whatever they are. They seem to get larger by the thighs parts.

"They're called harems, honey." Rangiku snickered. "They're pretty comfy and they're not so warm. Go ahead, use those awesome harems!"

"I wouldn't say that they're that awesome..." I mumbled.

"Momo?" I nearly jumped at Toushirou's voice coming from the doorway. "There you are."

"Oh hey." I held up the two harems. "Which one should I wear? Leopard or zebra?"

He pursed his lips. "Are you seriously going to wear pants tonight?"

I nodded. "Yep."

"Hmm... Wear the leopard ones." He laughed. "That's so silly."

"Hey!" I chuckled and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to take a shower. I'll be real quick."

**oOOOOo**

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Rangiku danced wildly and jumped to the beat of the song. She waved her hands, holding the controller of the PlayStation Move.

Toushirou was quietly minding his own business. He was on his laptop, laying on my bed.

Hey, I don't mind.

"What's with the party going on here?" I closed the door behind me, rubbing my wet hair with the towel.

"I'm just playing!" Rangiku panted as she tightened her ponytail. "Wanna join?"

I quickly shook my head. "No thanks!"

"Come on!" She pouted and tried to pull me in front of the TV. "Here, you get to choose a song!"

Rangiku handed me her controller as she grabbed another one and turned it on. "Hurry up and choose one!"

"Hmm... Let's see..." I slowly scrolled through the list of songs in the game. "Well... Uh... Hmm..." I clicked on the random button and the screen displayed the title in big letters.

"Oh la la. 'So what by Pink'!" Rangiku started jumping up and down as the game loaded.

"Awesome. Have fun." I gave her the controller and lay down on my bed.

"Argh, you-! Oh no! The thing's starting!" She turned back to the screen and started dancing with two controllers. "Look at me! I'm awesome!"

I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed. Toushirou occupied almost the entire thing. I nudged his feet and raised my eyebrow. "Comfy?"

He chuckled. "Yes ma'am."

"So…" I tried to tickle his feet, but he quickly moved them away. "What happened to your bed?"

"She said she needed space."

"Oh, that poor thing."

"And I told her I'm having an affair with your window."

I gasped mocking horror. "Oh really?"

"She's just... So cool."

Laughing, I sucker punched him. Then, I continued watched Rangiku dancing wildly in front of the TV. "Lamest joke ever."

"Whatever, you loved it." He sat up and moved closer to the window. "Sit here." He patted the small space next to him on my bed.

I hesitantly obliged and stiffly sat next to him.

Oh goodness, what the hell is going on? We're just... Quietly sitting here, next to each other and... I can even barely hear the music from the TV or Rangiku dancing.

It feels like it's just me and him.

I felt my cheeks on fire. No, no Momo, pull yourself together!

My eyes widened and a smile spread across my face. "Look Toushirou! A shooting star!" I pointed out the window and he looked in that direction.

"Where?"

"It just passed by." I laughed. "Hah! You didn't even see it!" I crawled over so I could sit by the window.

"Look, another one!"

He shifted and turned his body so he could stare out the window. As he moved, his hand brushed mine. I felt my heart beating faster and faster.

Hey heart. Please calm down, or I'm (or we are) going to die.

Of course, even after trying to start a conversation with my heart nothing happened.

I tried to keep my eyes focused on the stars, but it's just so hard knowing that he's right here next to me and...

Oh my God, is his hand on top of mine right now?

Okay, maybe it's because we're too close. Or he just didn't see that my hand was there.

_Then why isn't he pulling his hand away?_

Hey Heart! Good to hear you actually replying to my monologues.

And, hey. I like that question. Why isn't he pulling his hand away?

_Look at him. Look at him! Turn around and look at him._

No no no no, I'm scared. I don't think I can handle this.

But uh... just a little peek, yes?

Without turning my head, I glanced sideways. I saw him looking at me.

My head automatically turned, and we stared at each other for what feels like forever.

"HEY EVERYONE!" I nearly jumped as Shizuka-san suddenly opened the door. She was dragging poor Uncle Juushirou, who seemed dead tired.

"AW, darn it Shizuka-san!" Rangiku cried and threw her cell phone down onto Toushirou's bed, where she was somehow sitting all of a sudden. "They were about to..."

She noticed Toushirou and I looking at her, confused. "I mean, hello! Welcome back! Let's all go out shall we?"

"...I!" Everyone looked at me as I suddenly yelled. "I mean... I'm going to go make everyone something to eat!" I ran off leaving Shizuka-san and Juushirou confused.

I made my way downstairs, then into the kitchen.

I put my hand over my chest and felt my heart beating so freaking fast. Like... so fast.

My face feels like it's burning up and I...

I don't know what the hell is going on with me.

I can still feel his hand on mine. His gaze on me. Everything I felt in that single moment all mixed up into one big mess- I know I like him but... This can't be love.

Hah, there's no way.

I know why I feel like this. It's summer. The heat is just getting way over my head.

Whether I like him or love him doesn't matter.

He'd never feel the same way.

**oOOOOo**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know... well, I don't know, what was your favourite part of this story or anything that you like a lot about this story or anything else :))**

**I'm sorry if I just rarely reply to your reviews, but I'm quite busy and uh... well, I'll try to reply to the reviews where you have questions or anything I guess!**

**It would be cool if you guys told me in which city you live in? :D I live in Como! Which is a small city/town in Italy, near Milan!**

**Thanks again for the big support guys!**

**I love the way you lie is coming up next in a couple of days probably :)**

**If you guys want to know more about what keeps me busy or just want to know more about me follow me on twitter where I usually ramble about how I hate school, how stressed I am and how I mess around on Sims 3 LOL :)**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


	10. Road trip

**A/N: Hello everyone! Goodness it's been so long since I last updated this story and I love the way you lie.. I'm terribly sorry for I love the way you lie fans out there, my beta reader still didn't send me back the new chapter so I can't update it yet :/**

**But here's a new chapter of Everyday with you to cheer you up, hopefully it will cheer you up for real :)**

**Big thanks, hugs and kisses to the supporters, readers, reviewers and those who favourite my stories and follow me on twitter!**

**May is one of the busiest months for school here in Italy, school will finish in 3 weeks so hopefully I might be able to update more this summer unless my family decides to go somewhere for vacation or my friends drag me out of my room.**

**Anyway! If anyone out there is good with photoshop or drawing and making fanart could make a cover picture for Everyday with you and I love the way you lie, I will be eternally grateful to whoever does that!**

**So, I just finished writing this chapter and I decided to immediately upload it... Because, you know, I love y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

**Road trip**

* * *

What happened?

Oh my goodness, seriously, what just happened?

I buried my face in my hands.

Quick, do something Momo!

For no special reason I started drinking countless glasses of water.

"Momo?" No wait, I'm not ready! No no no I'm not ready to meet anyone yet!

I dumbly ran in the corner of the kitchen and duck down by the counters.

Smart move, Momo. Really.

"Oh you silly girl! Stop hiding and look at this!" Rangiku pulled me up from the floor and shoved her phone in my face. "LOOK!"

"How am I supposed to look at it when you're practically shoving your phone up in my nose?" Rangiku pulled back a few inches her phone and my eyes widened at the picture.

"I should become a photographer. Or a paparazzi, I mean, look at this."

My cheeks are on fire! I stared at the picture of me and Toushirou sitting on my bed, his hand on top of mine, and our faces just two inches apart.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I don't know if I'm squealing in delight or in embarassment.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rangiku screamed in horror.

I panicked "What's wrong?!"

She jumped on the kitchen counter and kept screaming.

Toushirou, Shizuka-san and Uncle Juushirou came downstairs in a hurry "What happened?" They stood next to me and Rangiku just kept yelling.

Then she pointed at something near me. I looked down and I paled.

"COCKROACH!" I screeched and jumped onto whoever was standing next to me.

So, I never talked about my likes and dislikes. Let's start now, shall we?

I like chocolate, flowers, super romantic movies, reading books, playing games, watching anime and Toushirou.

I Dislike veggies, homework, and most of all I HATE any type of insect.

I swear, whenever I see a small bug, or a bee or anything else I just panick and scream bloody murder and jump on anyone and look for protection.

The spieces I hate the most are: spiders, bees and anything related to them, cockroaches and anything that has a lot of legs. EW!

Back to what's happening right now. Whoever I'm clinging onto, I must say, smells pretty good.

Hmmmm yummeh!

"It's just a cockroach, you two." Uncle Juushirou put his hands on his hips and sighed.

Shizuka-san screamed in horror and ran out of the room.

Okay wait a second. Rangiku's on the kitchen-counter, Uncle Juushirou is now standing by the cockroach and Shizuka-san just ran out of the room.

Oh no. No no no. Come on, you can't be serious.

Am I seriously clinging on Toushirou right now?

I don't want to look up. Nope. I'm not going to look up. Absolutely not. Of course not, I mean, why would I? Exactly, why would I want to look at his super handsome face and hug him like there's no tomorrow.

HEY. Where did that 'hug him' part come from?

"OH GOD IT'S FLYING! RUN!" Rangiku jumped off the counter and ran off along with Uncle Juushirou.

Before I could even react, Toushirou pulled me up and carried me upstairs in a rush.

I heard everyone's bedroom doors slam close and then the whole house got very quiet.

"I'm not getting out of my room! Goodnight!" Rangiku yelled from her bedroom.

"I'm very very tired, I'm not going out either! Have a good night kiddos!" I could hear Shizuka-san locking their door with the key.

Then I remembered I was still in my dear prince charming's arms "Y-you can let me go now."

He blinked "Right, sorry." he gently put me back on my feet and rubbed the back of his neck "I guess no one's gonna get out there until the cockroach's there hm?"

"Yeah. I thought Uncle Juushirou was going to kill it." I shuddered as I remembered the cockroach.

Toushirou chuckled "Dad can easily kill a cockroach when it's just sitting still in a corner. But when the cockroach starts flying, he panicks like a little girl."

"Man, when that cockroach started flying, I nearly fainted from fear!"

He grabbed his laptop from my bed and put it on the desk "Yep, that's why I had to carry you up here. You got so pale."

I instinctively put a hand on my face "Really?"

Toushirou laughed "Yes. I'll be right back, I've got to do something about that cockroach or Mom and Dad will skip dinner."

I dumbly nodded as he left the room.

What the hell just happened?

**oOOOOo**

"Beach?"

"What about your shops?"

"It's gonna be awesome, let's go!" Rangiku jumped up and down "Shizuka-san, that's a brilliant idea!"

"Why thank you, Ran!" Shizuka-san jokingly bowed at Rangiku "As for the shops, we do have the right to take a break, yes? Of course we do. We already booked a spot at the camping spot where we usually go to."

"Unfortunately, if we book, we have to get the three days package." Uncle Juushirou took a sip of his coffee. "But Shizuka and I can't keep our shops closed for so long."

"So you guys can stay there for three days!" Shizuka-san clapped her hands together "If you want to, you can invite some friends?" she turned towards me "You should invite Rukia-chan!"

"Sounds great." I munched on my toast.

"Oh we're going to have a blast! I'll invite a couple of friends then!" Rangiku immediately got up from her seat and ran upstairs, probably to start calling some of her friends.

"Right, Momo-chan! We also invited your parents, but I think they'll stay only for one night like us."

"Really?!" I nearly jumped out of my seat "Thank you so much, Shizuka-san!"

"Awesome, I think we should start preparing the tent and everything we'll need, hm?" Uncle Juushirou stood up "Let's go, Toushirou."

Toushirou sighed and followed Uncle probably to the garage. As soon as they got out, Rangiku ran back downstairs "Damn it, all of my friends are busy."

"Well that's too bad." I grabbed my phone from my pocket "I'm going to call Rukia, excuse me." I walked upstairs into our bedroom and laid on my bed.

I quickly dialled Rukia's number and after a couple of rings, she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rukia!" I smiled.

"Oh hey, Momo! What's up?"

"Nothing much... Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to tag along with us to the beach?" I sat up "We're going to stay there for three days."

"Ehh... Are parents coming along to nag?"

"Hey, don't be mean." I chuckled "They'll stay for one night and then they'll go back home."

"Awesome, I'm in!"

I heard a gentle knock on the door "Come in!"

Shizuka-san poked her head in "Momo-chan! Do you have a swimsuit?"

I nodded "I still have the one I used at school from high school."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

Rukia and Shizuka-san reacted at the same time. I laughed nervously "What's wrong with the school's swimsuit, I just need to wear something to swim right?"

"No way Momo-chan! You need a new swimsuit!"

"I agree with Shizuka-san!" said Rukia "Tell her not to worry, I'll help you find something good."

Hesitantly, I looked up at Shizuka-san "Uhm... Rukia said not to worry and that she'd help me find something good...?"

Shizuka sighed in relief "Thank goodness. Alright then. Oh, tell Rukia-chan that we'll leave Saturday morning m'kay? Ja!" she chirped and left happily.

I furrowed my brows in confusion "I seriously don't understand what's wrong with my old swimsuit."

"Oh you silly girl! Don't you want to make Toushirou go doki-doki on you?"

I blushed "As if that would ever happen."

"It will happen! Trust me! I'll come by later, start getting ready to go out, Momo!"

I sighed "Aye ma'am."

**oOOOo**

"Isn't that... too showy?" I took a step back from Rukia and she eyed me as if I was crazy.

"Momo, in today's society, there's no such thing as 'something too showy'. It's just a basic bikini, try it on." she shoved the bikini on me "Oh and try this one too." and in a few minutes I found my arms completely filled with skimpy bikinis. "Go ahead and try them. I'm going to look for a bikini for me."

I just nodded and followed her instructions.

I let out a sigh as I entered the changing room. Why am I even doing this?

"Momo!" I heard Rukia call out "Are you done?"

"I just got in, Rukia. Give me a sec."

I gave off another sigh. It's gonna be a long day.

**oOOOo**

"I'm back!" I yelled out to no one in particular as I got in the house. Seems like no one was home.

"Hey, welcome back." Toushirou poked his head out of the kitchen and smiled at me "Come and keep me company in the kitchen."

His smile got me grinning like an idiot and I followed him like a lost puppy in the kitchen. "Where's everyone?"

"Mom and dad are at work, Rangiku's at a goukon as usual." he expertly fried vegetables mixing them with different spices on the frying pan "How was your day?"

I laughed "You sounded like a housewife!" I sat on the kitchen counter watching him cook like a professional cook.

He mockingly glared at me and went on with his job.

"Well, I'm pretty much tired because of Rukia. That girl will be the death of me." I lowered my head at the memory of all the stores we went into "We litteraly went in every store of Seireitei. .One."

"Must have been tough on you." Toushirou chuckled "What did you buy?"

"I don't even know. Rukia just handed me stuff and got me to pay them." I scratched my head "What are you cooking?"

"Food."

"Hah. Hah. Very funny." I deadpanned "I'm gonna go and take a shower."

"Alright, dinner will be ready soon."

**oOOOo**

"Oldies will be in our car." Shizuka-san patted their sporty BMW car "Youngsters may use the SUV."

"Can't we do the opposite?" Toushirou crossed his arms "I want the BMW."

"Nope." Uncle Juushirou opened the door to the driver's seat of their BMW "We wanna feel young."

Rangiku laughed at Uncle's statement as Toushirou rolled his eyes.

"Perfect! So we'll go ahead and fetch Misaki and Yamato." I perked up as Shizuka-san winked at me "See you guys at the beach then."

"Alright." Toushirou sighed, looking sadly at the BMW being driven away by his dad "Let's go get Rukia then."

"I'm sitting in the back!" Rangiku hopped her way on the backseats of the Mercedes SUV.

"You better sit on the front seat with me or I'll fall asleep." Toushirou said as he walked me to the front seat opening the door for me "Hop on."

My heart melted right on the spot.

He's adorable!

**oOOOo**

"I can't believe she's already asleep. To think that she was actually hyper earlier." I chuckled looking back at Rangiku snoring her heart out in the backseat. "Even Rukia."

"I think I'll fall asleep too." Toushirou yawned.

"Hey hey. Don't you dare fall asleep, you're driving." I warned him "There should be a gas statioin nearby, why don't we stop there for a cup of coffee?"

"Good idea. Damn it, why do they have to fall asleep? I could just turn the radio on and put some loud music to keep me awake."

I laughed "Oh there is it." Toushirou drove in the gas station's parking "Should we wake them up?"

I nodded "They might want to have breakfast too while we're at it." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got off the car. I walked back towards the backseats' door and opened it "Rukia... Rangiku... Wake up."

"Hmmm... No... The party is on the 27th floor..." Rangiku mumbled.

"Chappy... Don't go!" Rukia yelled in her sleep holding out her hand as if reaching for her favourite rabbit Chappy.

I chuckled and noticed Toushirou standing closely next to me "I think we should just let them sleep."

Toushirou shrugged "Okay. Come on, breakfast's on me."

We walked in the bar next to the gas station. The building was divided in two, but there was no wall to divide it. On the left side there was the bar, on the right side a restaurant with tables and couches that could be used by the bar's clients.

The place was lit by natural lighting since there were big floor-to-ceiling windows by the tables of the restaurant.

That's funny, usually bars on highways by gas stations look bad, this one looks so... clean.

It wasn't so crowded for now since it's early, but there were a couple of clients by the bar drinking coffee; most of them seemed to be truckers.

Toushirou and I walked towards the bar. "So... I think I'll have a pain au chocolat and coffee..." Toushirou looked at the sweet goodies displayed on the counter "What about you, Momo?"

"Uhmm... A croissant and cappuccino for me."

The bartender nodded and started preparing our orders "You can go ahead and sit by the tables if you want, we'll bring the orders in a few minutes."

Toushirou and I walked by one of the tables by the windows. We sat on the couch and patiently waited.

Soon enough they brought us our orders and Toushirou gulped down his coffee "Ahh I'm wide awake now."

I chuckled as I sipped my cappuccino. I looked out of the window, watching the sun slowly rise. "It's been so long since I last went to the beach. I mean, the one where we used to go back then."

Toushirou smiled "Really?" he munched on his pain au chocolat "Last time I went there was... I think a couple of years ago." he looked at me as I put down my cup of cappuccino "Hey..." I looked at him. He pointed below his nose and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

He just smiled, grabbed a napkin and wiped with the tissue over my lips "You had a cappucino-moustache."

I blushed madly and laughed it off "Oops."

"Look at those two lovebirds, flirting in broad daylight." Toushirou and I turned to see Rukia and Rangiku grinning like cheshire cats "How sweet. Just looking at you gives me cavities."

"Glad you two could join us, sleeping beauties." I laughed "You two were snoring like men."

"Hey! I was just tired." Rangiku defended herself crossing her arms "No one told me we were leaving at 4 am."

"Same here!" Rukia pouted "Whatever. Now I'm up, I assure you I won't fall asleep again."

**oOOOo**

"Hey Momo, put this in!" Rangiku handed me a cd "Hurry up!"

I shrugged and obliged, putting the cd in the radio. The volume was low and I could faintly hear the music playing.

"Aaaaah come on!" Rukia leaned forward and turned the volume way high.

_This one is for the boys with the boomin' system_

_Top down, AC with the coolin' system_

_When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up_

_Got stacks on deck like he savin' up_

Toushirou face palmed "Oh God. Why did you even do that, Momo?"

I frowned "How was I supposed to know that she was a Nicki Minaj fan?"

In the backseat, Rukia and Rangiku were singing their hearts out. They even rolled the windows down and waved to the other cars on the highway.

"Don't you have your own cds here?" I looked around the car.

"No, my cds are in the BMW."

"Damn it." We sighed at the same time.

The song, after what seemed to be an eternity, ended, making me and Toushirou sigh in relief.

And then, another Nicki Minaj song started again.

"Oh God, no." I clicked the "Next" button on the high-tech-radio, looking on its screen for good titles.

I read the playlist, and it was ALL Nicki Minaj. "Goodness, Rangiku! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Hey! Don't judge me!" Rangiku crossed her arms "Whatever, the second folder has mash-ups; the third one should have songs that might suit your taste."

Toushirou huffed and nudged me, telling me to look for another flipping song as long as it wasn't Nicki Minaj.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

"What the hell is this?" I scrunched up my nose "It sounds so disgustingly familiar."

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

Toushirou and I gasped in horror "This is that song Ikkaku was singing!"

"Don't be drammatic you two!" Rukia laughed while Rangiku sang along.

"Seriously Ran? This is supposed to suit our tastes?"

I looked at the playlist in the third folder and saw mostly Justin Bieber songs or One Direction. "Oh for heaven's sake. Toushirou, I'm going with the second folder okay?"

"Do it. DO IT NOW." he ordered jokingly making me chuckle.

"If you want to, I also made a cd with some songs I like-" Rukia intervened and I just shut her up.

"Shut up you Nicki Minaj fan."

Music with a fast beat started playing loudly. "Well... this is better than the first and third folder right?" I tried to comfort myself and Toushirou who just sighed to agree.

**oOOOo**

"Finally!" Toushirou and I sat exausted on the bench by the parking lot.

It's almost noon, and I'm hungry like a... like a person who's very hungry, right.

It's been so long since I last went here in Rukongai. It's a cute town with quite a lot of people, but it cannot really be considered a city if we compare it to Tokyo.

"Hey, let's go and grab something to eat." Rangiku stretched her arms up "I'm so hungry."

"Why don't we wait for Shizuka-san and the others?" Rukia suggested leaning against a lamp post "They might be nearby."

"Let me call them." Toushirou got his phone from his pocket "You three better not wonder off on your own. Stay here."

"Yes sir." we said in a monotone voice at the same time.

He walked off by the parking lot as Rukia, Rangiku and I just sat on the bench. Rangiku's eyes suddenly lit up when she saw that on the other side of the street there were different and countless boutiques lined up. As fast as the light, she grabbed Rukia and ran off to the shops.

I couldn't even stop them or say a thing before they just left me sitting on the bench on my own.

Sighing, I sat down. Oh well, we can just call them later.

"Bad news, Dad says they got lost and- hey, where are Rukia and Rangiku?" Toushirou looked around for the two.

I shrugged "Rangiku suddenly ran off with Rukia when she saw the shops."

Toushirou took his Ray-ban off and rubbed his temples "Seriously..."

I stood up and got startled at the sudden strong wind that blew, making my dress' skirt nearly flip all the way up, but I managed to hold it down. My annoying hair whipped around like crazy because of the wind, maybe I should tie it up in a ponytail or something.

As if Toushirou could read my mind, he walked up behind me, grabbing the elastic band from my wrist, and tied my hair up in a high ponytail "Let's call Rangiku and Rukia, we should go ahead and have lunch then we can go to the beach."

I felt my cheeks on fire when I felt his hands touch my head and sometimes the back of my neck when he was tying my hair up. My heart beat loudly in my chest, I'm afraid that if he stands so close he might hear it! "Y-yeah, let's call them."

I fumbled through in my bag to get my cellphone and dialled Rukia's number.

But she didn't answer. I looked back at Toushirou, who tried to call Rangiku, but it seems that she wasn't answering either.

I pursed my lips "What are we going to do? Should we go and look for them?" my wonderful stomach, with its perfect timing, growled loudly like a flipping bear.

Toushirou laughed "Let's have lunch firtst, then we can go and look for the two troublemakers."

* * *

**A/N: Here you go guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm terribly sorry if there were some mistakes in this chapter, this was not beta read, I just really wanted to update something since it's been so long since I did so..**

**yeah! Big thanks yet again to the readers and all of those who support and follow this silly story of mine!**

**Oh right, I wonder if anyone could make an image or fanart for Everyday with you and I love the way you lie? So that I can at least put a cover picture for my stories :3 heheh**

**Well, that's up to you guys!**

**You guys can also follow me on Twitter! I don't usually write much... well, recently I haven't really been writing but that's because I've been busy recently. But feel free to follow me and tweet me just to chat :)**

**Follow me on Twitter! : Snowyforest18**


	11. Beach

**A/N: Hello everyone! How's it going? ;D**

**Alright, scratch that intro, I'm actually super depressed for Vampire Knight's ending. It's been more than a week since I read it, and I just can't get over it :(**

**Hu hu hu, Kaname, why oh why? It's not like I hate the ZeroxYuki pair, I actually like it, but you know... Kaname is Kaname!**

**Sighhhh putting that aside, here's chapter 11! Happy birthday to Momo Hinamori yaaaay!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm looking for some kind hearted people who would like to make a cover picture or fanart for my stories? If anyone out there would like to do so, please let me know! You can choose which story you'd like to make a cover for and just pm me :)**

**Thanks to all of you who support me! To the readers, reviewers, those who put in on their favourite list, those who send me messages just for a chat, everyone!**

**Hope you guys enjoy this, and... yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. And I love Kaname!**

**Beach**

My phone suddenly buzzed in my bag and I quickly grabbed it to check if it was Shizuka-san or Mom calling.

I blushed 50 shades of red when I saw the picture Rangiku sent me.

It was me and Toushirou at the bar where we were this morning, sitting by the tables by the big windows where light came through. In the picture, Toushirou was leaning forward towards me (since I sat opposite to him) wiping my -what he called- cappuccino-moustache.

I read her stupid message below the picture **Enjoy your special date with him today while Uncle Juu and the others are not here yet! XOXO -Ran&Rukia**

I couldn't suppress my sigh and at the same a smile crept up my face.

"Ahhh look at that creepy smile." I quickly tried to turn my face back to normal when I heard Toushirou's voice "Let me guess. Your boyfriend?"

Ouch. "No no, I don't have a boyfriend." I chuckled taking another bite of the steak I ordered.

"You don't?" he asked incredulous "Really?"

I furrowed my brows "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because..." he finished munching his burger "... you're too pretty to not have a boyfriend."

My God. Toushirou, how the hell can you say such things nonchalantly? I blushed, feeling my cheeks on fire, even my ears and my neck; I could feel my heart beating so hard it threatened to get out of my chest. "W-w-w-what are you saying?!" I laughed nervously "Stop saying weird things, idiot!"

Toushirou looked at me with a surprised expression. He wiped his mouth clean with the napkin and rested his head on his hand "I'm saying the truth. And that dress looks good on you." he gave me one of his crooked smiles "You should always wear a dress. But I think that you look good in anything you wear."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Stop stop stop stop stop. On the outside I'm just blushing madly, eating my meal, looking down at the white strap-less dress that Shizuka-san gave me and Rangiku forced me to wear; in my head there was only chaos, havoc, a turmoil, an earth-shattering earthquake.

His green eyes got me hypnotized yet again. This guy will cause me a heart attack one day, for sure.

I just laughed it off and quickly finished my meal.

He better stop telling me such things, or I'll seriously die.

A happy death though.

**oOOOo**

"Oh! Try this one!" I laughed putting a headband with cat ears on Toushirou. He snorted and put a furry hat with the shape of a wolf's head.

The shops in Rukongai are always so lively, so colorful, with many different types of products. From make up to food stands.

"Look at those shades!" Toushirou put the enormous star-shaped sunglasses on me and laughed "You look like an alien!"

I just jokingly pouted and grabbed a pair of big flower-shaped sunglasses and put it on him "You look fabulous!"

Toushirou laughed and we both took off the weird head bands and sunglasses off as we ran off to the next store.

When we got inside the store, I saw two very familiar figures "Ran? Rukia?"

Oh right. We were supposed to look for them right after lunch. How did Toushirou and I end up wandering around the shops instead of looking for them?

I looked up at him; he seemed to be immerged in his thoughts, probably thinking the same things that I was thinking of. He looked down at me "How did we forget about them?"

I burst out laughing at his confused expression and he just rolled his eyes playfully.

We didn't even notice Rangiku and Rukia walking towards us. Or at least, I didn't notice them.

"Look at you two! Flirting so shamelessly in public!" Rukia mocked disgust as Rangiku followed her example "SHAMELESS!"

"So BOLD!"

"LEWD!"

I rolled my eyes as we all walked out of the shop. "Any news from Shizuka-san?"

"Yeah!" Rukia sighed "They said they'd be here soon."

"How the hell did they get lost?" Rangiku laughed "Oh, Momo watch out!"

"Huh?"

Someone accidentally bumped into me and I nearly fell back.

I shut my eyes close, ready to feel the impact of the hard ground against my back. But I felt two strong arms holding me. I opened my eyes to see Toushirou's face sticking so close to mine, a worried look written all over his face.

_Too close!_ my heart screamed out as he helped me stand back up.

"Are you okay?"

I just nodded, having some brain issues at the moment.

"Oh look! It's the kids!" I heard a familiar voice yell from behind me.

We looked back and saw the two couples holding countless shopping bags. Or at least, the men were holding the shopping bags, while Shizuka-san and Mom were just grinning from ear to ear.

"Shizuka-san! Misaki-san!" Rangiku greeted in her usual cheerful way and hugged the two ladies "Glad you could actually join us!"

Dad was in the background crying on Uncle Juushirou's shoulder for God knows what reason. Then I realized I was still in Toushirou's arms.

Blushing, I got away from him and greeted Mom and Shizuka-san.

"So... how's it going kiddo?" Mom winked at me and put her arm around me "You've grown so much since the last time I saw you honey!"

I laughed "Mom the last time we met was last week."

"I know, but it felt like a whole month." she pouted. Then a smile suddenly appeared on her face; she snatched one of the countless bags from Dad's arms and held it up in front of me "For you!"

I eyed suspiciously the light pink paper bag that seemed to be filled with a couple of dresses "Is this some sort of trap?"

"Oh come on, don't be shy Momo, it's your Mom for heaven's sake, take it!" Rukia jumped on my back and grabbed the bag; then she pushed my head down to force me to a bow "Thank you very much!"

I stood up and shrugged Rukia off my back, as she laughed "Shouldn't we start going to the camping area?"

"Good idea." Toushirou crossed his arms "It's already 2 pm... why don't you all go to the beach, I'll take care of the tents. I just need someone to take the cars at the camping's parking lot."

"What are you talking about, silly young man." Shizuka-san patted Toushirou's shoulder "We'll all fix up the tents, then we can all go to the beach together."

Everyone else agreed with Shizuka-san.

I butted in "I actually agree with Toushirou." I stood next to him "You guys will leave tomorrow, why don't you enjoy a good afternoon at the beach while we take care of the camping spot?"

Rukia sighed "If you put it that way, I guess you're right."

"Eeeeh!" Rangiku pouted "Fine, I'll tag along with my people, I don't wanna hang out with oldies." she said jokingly making Shizuka-san nearly go mad.

"Okay then, off we go!"

**oOOOo**

"Welcome to Rukongai Camping. Did you make a reservation?" A dude with a blue shirt with the Camping's logo over it asked as Toushirou rolled down the window.

"Yes, I think it should be under the name of Hitsugaya." Toushirou Uncle Juushirou and Shizuka-san's documents from the bag they gave us earlier.

The guy who welcomed us earlier bowed and went in the small cabin to check the reservation. After a couple of minutes, he came back out and asked for the documents.

"Alright, please take these." the guy gave us 7 bracelets with the camping's logo on it "You also have free access to the swimming pool, the gym and other services available in Camping Rukongai. As ordered, you also have two camping spots, each with a parking lot, and four beach deck chairs with beach umbrellas. Please show this card at the entrance to the beach and they will show you your rented deck chairs for three days." He gave us a map and cards with 238 and 239 written on them "Your camping spots are number 238-239. Please wait with your cars over there, a colleague will show you the way to your camping spots. Have a nice stay in Rukongai Camping."

I shifted in my seat "That was quite a monotone dialogue right there."

Toushirou laughed and handed me the bracelets, card and map "It almost seemed like he never took a break to breathe when he was talking." he rolled the window back up and parked the car where the guy told us to wait for his 'colleague'.

I glanced out of the window to see the familiar roads that lead to every camping spots, all of them surrounded by tall trees. I could hear different types of birds singing outside. I can't wait to get out there and get some fresh air! "Are Ran and Rukia behind us?"

Toushirou looked back and rolled his eyes. "Rangiku's already out of the car, hitting on guys."

I laughed "Alright, I guess some things never change, eh?"

"Oh well." he leaned back in his seat "I hope Mom and the others are having a good time at the beach now."

I suppressed a laugh "Knowing my Dad, I bet he's already sleeping on a deck chair, snoring loudly like he usually does."

"Then he won't be on his own, I'm sure my dad will do the same." he chuckled.

We heard a knock on Toushirou's window and we both turned to look who was knocking. A girl with long light brown hair smiled brightly at Toushirou, totally ignoring my existence.

"Hello." She said timidly. Oh wow, so first you smile brightly then you act all shy and timid. "May I know the numbers?"

Toushirou got the cards from my lap and gave them to the girl without uttering a word.

The girl bowed "Please follow me." She quickly ran to what seemed to be a golf cart and started driving off.

Toushirou turned the car on and followed suit "Call Rangiku, tell her to stop lifting her skirt in front of everyone and get in the car and follow us."

I laughed at his statement and called his dear cousin. "Hello? Ran! Hurry up, we're already going to our camping spot. Bye!"

We finally reached our destination. I got off the SUV and breathed in the fresh air, the sound of different birds chirping filled the air along with sounds of people chatting, or the sound of a grill, or children laughing and playing around.

"Alright, here's your spot!" The girl smiled at us and bowed "If you need anything just call me or my colleagues."

We thanked her and looked at the flat dirt ground in front of us surrounded by the tall trees that covered us from the sun. "So... we should start putting the tent up." I put my hands on my hips with a grin "It's been so long since I last did this."

I felt a hand holding me back on my shoulder and I looked back to see Toushirou "What are you talking about? Like I'd let you help me build a tent."

I gasped "Are you saying that I can't build one?"

Toushirou rolled his eyes "I never said that. I'm saying that you're a girl, I wouldn't let you do manual work like this." he walked to the SUV's trunk, opening it "Here, sit on this." he grabbed a folding chair from the enormous trunk and put it next to the car "Keep me company as I build the tents."

I huffed and walked up to the trunk next to him "Come on, I can help you!" I grabbed one of the bags that contained the parts of the tent. I tried to pull it up, but I barely got it a couple of millimetres up and then quickly back down.

Toushirou chuckled "See? You can't even lift the bag."

I furrowed my brows "Watch me!" I put all the strength I had in my arms and managed to pull - more like drag - the bag out of the trunk. "See?" I tried to hold in my pants. Man, that bag's freaking heavy.

But of course, he looked at me completely amused "Not so convincing princess."

I blushed at what he called me and I pulled the bag up again; then, I did my best to try to at least bring it in the middle of the dirt ground. "I CAN DO THIS!" I panted. A ray of light made it through the shades of the trees and landed right in the middle of the dirt ground. "Look! Even God is encouranging me to put this in the middle!"

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and heard Toushirou chuckle from behind me.

After finally making it to my desired spot, Toushirou clapped his hands and I grinned victoriously "See? I did it!"

Toushirou stood up from the chair "Of course. I had no doubt you could put that bag over there. Now be a good girl and sit down." he patted the chair.

I looked at him in horror "After all of my hardships in life, you just make me sit down and watch you do all of the work?!"

He laughed it off and carried me over his shoulder and made me sit down on the chair "Stay there, okay?" He went back to the bag and lifted it as if it was as light as a feather.

"No way!" I stood up and walked up to him as he made his way to grab the bag "I wanna help! I'm not just gonna sit there and do nothing!"

**oOOOo**

"I can't believe I'm actually just sitting here doing nothing." I said in a monotone voice.

Toushirou laughed at me "Stop whining. Or would you rather go to the beach with Rangiku and Rukia?"

I pouted "No."

"Then stay there."

I sighed and leaned back the chair, watching him building the tent's structure or whatever those sticks are. I could see the muscles on his arms flex as he moved around. He ran a hand through his white spiky hair, making my hands tingle, wanting to know how it actually feels to touch his hair. I'm probably gawking like an idiot right now.

And then... He took his white polo off and everything seemed to go in slow-mo. The sun hit his perfectly toned body, not too skinny, not too muscular, just perfect that the outlines of his abs could be seen.

He was... just... so perfect.

"Hey honey, wipe that drool off yer face." I jumped up from my seat when I heard Rukia's voice near my ear. I flushed "You pervert."

"Don't walk up on people like that, you... you... crazy lady!" I couldn't even find a decent insult.

Rukia laughed hysterically "My goodness Momo! I've never seen that kind of expression on your face before! You're a pervert." She snickered "Anyway, I just wanted to see which bikini you put on."

She leaned forward to me looking closely at my body, trying to see through the white dress.

I stepped back from her, about to yell something foul or barbaric as I usually do, until I bumped into something. I looked back to meet Toushirou's green eyes glinting in curiosity "What are you doing?"

I blushed again, remembering how I just ogled at his body "Rukia's being a bully."

"Now now." He played along and put his arm around me "Don't bully my kiddo, Rukia!"

Rukia reacted for God knows what reason like a crazy fan girl "Oh you two look adorable together!" she fanned herself "I'll excuse myself and leave you two alone."

She immediately ran off and disappeared as she turned around the corner to the path that lead out to the Camping's 'reception'.

"That was..."

"...weird." I finished Toushirou's sentence and looked up at him "Are you done with the tent?"

He nodded and wiped sweat off his neck with his white shirt "Yeah, about damn time."

I heard a rumbling sound that got me and Toushirou confused. I looked behind me to see a cloud of dust coming towards us. Confused, I took a step back and suddenly found Rukia standing in front of me.

Suddenly, she flipped my dress's skirt up and her eyes gleamed in happiness "BLACK UNDIES!"

Before I could pounce her to the ground, she immediately ran off laughing. "IT'S THE FREAKING BIKINI!" I shouted to no one in particular.

I heard Toushirou by my side shaking, covering his face with his hand. I looked at him confused "Toushirou?"

And then he burst out laughing "I can't believe she actually did that. What are you two, kindergarten kids?"

I frowned. I was madly embarassed, upset and enraged and I did not know what to do. I turned my back at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Aw come on, don't be mad." he chuckled and hugged me from behind.

No no no, Heart stop beating so freaking fast, I'm supposed to be mad right now!

I took a step away from him and he just sighed "Do you want ice cream?"

"Ice cream?! What do you think am I, a kid?!"

**oOOOo**

"Thank you very much." the kind man gave us our ice creams and I happily took my Cookies and Cream flavoured ice cream.

Toushirou followed me as we walked yet again window shopping by the countless shops in the city.

We walked happily around, chatting about silly things, often trying out different types of food by different food stalls, bought t-shirts with stupid things or drawings on them.

Somehow, we found ourselves walking down the shopping street with his arm encircling my shoulders.

But wait... wasn't I supposed to be mad at him?

I glanced at him sideways as he casually looked at the window's shops. This tricky son of a gun-

Suddenly his phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey mom... now?" he looked at his wrist-watch "Well, uh... okay then. We'll be there in around 15 minutes I guess... okay, bye." he hung up and sighed "Mom wants us to go to the beach with them."

"Momo! Toushirou!" We looked back and saw Rangiku carrying a big plastic bag filled with junk food and drinks on her left hand, and her cellphone with her right hand; she wore super short shorts that almost seemed like... panties. And she had a very small tank top over her bikini. "Look at you two, walking around like a normal couple!"

I instinctively took a step back from Toushirou as Rangiku walked towards us. "What's with the food?"

Rangiku grinned "I was just craving for some chips."

We looked at the enormous plastic bag in her hand "Seems like you bought all the chips available in the store hm."

"Hey hey hey. No bullying here." she shoved her phone in her pocket "You two going to the beach now?"

I nodded "Shizuka-san just called, asking us to go there."

"Cool! I'd really like to leave you two on your own to go for a romantic walk to the beach, but unfortunately I have no will to do so right now because I'm feeling very lazy because of the heat."

I blushed and Toushirou rubbed his temples "Ran just... shut up."

**oOOOo**

"Hey kiddos!" Mom hugged me and pulled me to sit down on the deck chair with her "Are the tents done?"

"Yes, Aunt Misaki." Toushirou sat on the next deck chair with Uncle Juushirou "We were planning to come here too, but we got too caught up in window shopping." He winked at me and I just blushed, looking away from me.

Seems like Mom did not miss that exchange of looks that we had, and she snickered evilly. I quickly tried to change the topic "Oh uhm... so why did you call us all of a sudden?"

Mom shrugged "We just wanted to spend some quality time together. Right, honey?" she nudged my dad who was sleeping like a rock on the deck chair, snoring loudly. He nearly jumped up, suddenly awake because of Mom's actions "Huh? What? Of course, the curry needs some strawberry jam in it."

Toushirou burst out laughing along with Rukia and Rangiku who just got by our deck chairs, while Mom and I just sighed as Dad lazily sat up "Oh, here's my little princess!" And magically, he was wide awake "What are we doing here? I have work at 4 pm!"

Mom ruffled Dad's hair "Oh honey, you're getting old, your memory's going bad."

I chuckled "Dad, seriously, stop thinking about work." I stood up "It's so hot! Why didn't you even open the beach umbrellas?" I walked towards the round table between every deck chairs that had a big beach umbrella in the middle and opened it "Here we go!" I sighed in relief under the shade of the big umbrella.

"Hey hey, let's go and swim around!" Rangiku jumped up and down excitedly.

"Sounds good." Toushirou took his t-shirt off and it suddenly felt like everything was again in slow-motion.

Argh my goodness. Is it going to be like this every time he takes his shirt off?

Rangiku got her denim shorts off along with her tiny tank top. "Let's gooo!" she grabbed Toushirou by his arm and dragged him to the sea.

I just sighed and laid down on the deck chair as my Mom stood up "Aren't you coming too, Momo?"

I shook my head "I'm just gonna take a nap." I yawned "I'm a little bit sleepy. I'll just keep company to Dad and Uncle Juushirou."

"At least take your dress off and put your bikini on, Momo. You're the only one dressed up right now." Rukia tugged on my white dress and I blushed.

"No thanks. I'm gonna keep my dress on. You know I'm fat."

A vein clearly throbbed on Rukia's forehead "Everytime you say that 'I'm fat' line, I wanna punch you so bad. You're not fat! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

Mom left me and Rukia fighting over my fat, when suddenly, my _dearest_ best friend, pulled my strap-less white dress down to my ankles, leaving me with the strap-less black bikini top and black matching bottoms.

"See? You look good!" Rukia smiled proudly "That's the one I chose right?"

I frowned "You nearly pulled the bikini top down along with the dress."

"Really? Too bad it didn't get off." she jumped away from me, avoiding my punch "Just kidding, jeez!"

I sighed and bent down to get the poor white strapless dress Rukia pulled down and cleaned the sand off "Seriously." I put my hands on my hips, looking around and hoping no one really saw what happened "Don't do that again!"

"Fiiiine!" Rukia sighed "Why don't we go and walk around a little bit?"

"I thought you wanted to go and swim around."

"Nah, I can do that later." she grabbed the dress from my hands, noticing that I was about to put it back on "If you don't want to go for a walk, then let's build a sand castle!" her eyes were shining in excitement.

I laughed "Alright kiddo."

**oOOOOo**

"Ne..." I patted the sand castle's 'tower' trying to model it "... do you think that Toushirou has already someone he likes?"

Rukia stopped working on the sand castle and looked at me "Why are you asking me?" she chuckled and got back to work "You should ask him personally right?"

I blushed "I-it's just out of curiosity."

My best friend rolled her eyes "Right right, your sudden tsundere character is getting me off guard, Momo." she laughed "Do you plan on confessing?"

"No!" I quickly denied "You know what I think about these kind of things, right?"

"Sure, of course, you expect boys to make the first move, alright, but what if he's just shy? ... Wait, didn't we already talk about this?"

"We did." I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest "Oh, Rukia. He's just so kind. So sweet. So good, so funny, so easy to get along with. A real gentleman. He can cook like a professional chef. He's athletic." I looked at him getting out of the water, feeling the moment go in slow-motion yet again. "Just look at him. I can't be the only one who has fallen for him."

As I said that, a couple of girls walked up to him and probably asked him his number since they were holding their cellphones.

"You should be more positive Momo." Rukia smiled as she continued putting details on the sand castle. I kept staring at Toushirou like a stalker.

I saw him kindly shake the girls off and slightly bow and pointed at... me? Or is he pointing at Rukia?

"Who knows, maybe he actually likes you." I shook my head at Rukia's statement.

Toushirou was now walking towards us "Haven't you noticed yet?"

Rukia looked at me confused "Noticed what?"

I smiled sadly as my eyes met Toushirou's while he was coming towards us "Whenever he looks at me he..."

Toushirou smiled at me.

"... looks so sad."

**oOOOo**

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a review and let me know what you guys thought about this chapter, favourite parts or anything silly! :)**

**Also! I'm looking for some kind hearted people who would volounteer to err make a cover picture for my stories? Of course you're not forced to do all of them, you can pick one if you want to!**

**Follow me on Twitter!**

**Twitter: Snowyforest18**


End file.
